The Cold Samurai
by Anya0901
Summary: Two sisters lives change when they meet two opposite samurais. One sister's life is saved from a ronin while the other sister's life was spared from a wealthy cold hearted tactician. Based on the game: Shall We Date: Ninja Love Shion/Munenori Hikari/Musashi LEMONS SOON ;)
1. Chapter 1 - A Cold Samurai & A Ronin

Chapter 1

A Cold Hearted Samurai & A Ronin

She opened her eyes; it was morning. She survived another day… The young woman sat up from her futon and stretched; her body was sore and aching. She looked over to her side, her husband was not there for he had duties to attend too; he is a high-ranking samurai, after all. She slowly got up from her bed and looked in the mirror. Bruises were all over her pale body. She opened her kimono a little bit more to see even more black and blue marks. The bruises reminded her of last night. She must forget about them; she must be strong.

She grabbed ointment from the dresser and started to rub it all over her body, it hurt when she rubbed it over her wounds, but she ignored the pain. She needed the wounds to go away, so no one will see them. After she rubbed in the ointment, she hurried and got band – aids and wrapped them around her waist all the way up to her breasts. She then wrapped them around each leg, from her ankles all the way up to her inner thighs. She was finally finished treating herself, but she noticed choking marks on her neck… She can't hide these even if she tried. Maybe she'll wear a kimono that has a higher collar… She searched in her closet and she put a kimono on. The collar was higher than her other kimonos, but she could still see these awful choke marks. It couldn't be helped… She just had to go to the markets, she doubt anyone would pay attention.

She left her house and went into town. The young woman felt insecure every time she walked passed someone. She felt like they were staring at her neck… As she's walking, she kept tugging at her collar…

"Shion?" A voice called out from behind.

The young woman slowly turned around, she didn't want to see anyone she knew right now... "Oh, hello Chinatsu."

"What are you shopping for today?" Chinatsu asked as she stared at her neck, or maybe it was Shion's imagination...

Shion immediately hid her neck with her hand. "Um, the usual…. Chicken, rice, and dangos! I might go into the forest to pick up some berries, would you want me to pick you some?"

"I would love some if it isn't a bother?"

"Of course not." Shion insured her. "I'll go to your house and drop them off when I am done with everything."

"Thank you so much! I should go… I need fruit! See you, later!" Chinatsu waved goodbye and immediately rushed over to a fruit stand.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"HIKARI!" Her mother screamed the girl's name from downstairs.

"WHAT?!" She shouted back.

"COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

Hikari deeply sighed as she rose from her futon. She didn't feel like hearing her mother nag at her. She just wanted to sleep in… Hikari knew this was a loss battle, so she dragged her feet downstairs. "What is it, mother?"

"Are you just going to lay in bed all day?!"

 _Here we go._ Hikari closed her eyes and inhaled. "Yes, actually I was going to."

"That's all you've been doing for weeks!" Her mother argued.

"Well, what do you want me to do, then?!"

"I don't know, just get out of the house for a little bit!"

Hikari couldn't help but to laugh. If there wasn't anything to do then why is her mother arguing with her?

"You know, if your sister was here she would do the chores and help out around this house!"

Hikari frowned. She hated when her mother compares her to her sister. They are nothing alike! Her sister, Shion was very mature while Hikari was lazy and obnoxious. Shion is five years older than her. She is also married. Hikari wished she didn't marry because she blamed her husband for making Shion stay with him instead of going with her and her mother to move. Hikari and her mother moved because the village they used to live in is going against the Yagyu Village. The village they used to live at is called Kenshin Village, and a lot of people from that village moved for the same reason as Hikari and her mother. Shion wanted to go with them, but she didn't want to go against her husband for he and a bunch of other men joined forces against the Yagyu. The war is going on and the Yagyu Village is against the Oda Village because the Oda wants to kill off the Yagyu family… The Yagyu family is a powerful family, and it intimidates the Oda's leader, Lord Nobunaga. Shion is not allowed to see Hikari and her mother for her husband would be mad, her husband and the rest of the men are bribed by Lord Nobunaga with money. Hikari's mother is afraid that the Yagyu will attack the traitors and her daughter soon… Her mother always writes to Shion to warn about the Yagyu, and Shion doesn't hesitate to write back, but she dismisses the idea of them getting ambushed. Hikari, her mother and the rest of the villagers who moved are in a really small village called Ikumi Village. The villager's here are trying to build more buildings and homes to make the village look bigger. They all just moved here a couple months ago, but it is hard to build new homes and buildings for they all hardly have any money to afford the supplies. Hikari believes that the Yaygu family should supply this village by giving them money because the family was really wealthy, but the family didn't supply them with anything! This village is doomed, but the villagers are not giving up hope to start a new life…

"I'm going for a walk in the woods." Hikari didn't feel like hearing her mother all day about her being lazy.

"Good. Get some exercise! If you need me, I am going to help the villager's pick some vegetables from the gardens to supply something to eat today."

"Alright, see you later, mother." Hikari waved bye as she lazily walked out the door.

 ***~*~* The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion was finally done buying food for her husband and herself. She dropped everything off at her home and got a bucket to put berries in. Without hesitation, she left the village to go into the woods. She felt relieved to be by herself and enjoy this beautiful day. It was a hot summer afternoon, but there was a breeze, making it a comfortable day. As she was walking into the woods, she saw a bush full of berries, she started to pick until something caught her eye.

 _Blood?_

She touched the red liquid that was on the green grass. Why is there blood here? She wondered… She looked behind her and there was a trail of blood leading into a cave. Shion hesitated, but she slowly followed the blood trail, wondering if it was one of the samurais from her village that got injured. She went inside the cave, but she couldn't really see for it was really dark. There was only a little light from the entrance.

"Hello?" Shion called out.

No one answered her, but she saw a figure lying there, unconscious. She slowly approached it. It was a man! She knelt down beside him. She could see the man's features really well because he wasn't really deep in the cave. He had feminine features. He had long light purple hair; he looked so peaceful lying there. Shion believes he must be from the Yagyu Village because his kimono looked very expensive; she still wants to help him out, though. As she kept staring at the man, his eyes opened slowly. He froze when he saw Shion staring at him.

"Don't be frightened!" Shion was relieved he was all right. "I will get you medicine."

The man stared at her. "Are you from the Kenshin Village?" His voice was cold and low.

"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked sharply.

Shion was intimidated how cold he was, but she shook her head. "Yes, you are a Yagyu samurai, right?"

The man smirked at her. "Sure."

"Am I wrong?"

"No."

Shion stood up. She wanted to tend to his wounds and fast. "I'll be right back."

The man grunted. _Why does she want to help me?_

She ignored him and rushed to go back to her home to get the injured man medicine.

 ***~*~* The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari walked into the forest by herself. She hardly has any friends because she likes to be alone. She thinks the girls her age are full of themselves. Her sister always tries to get her to be social, but Hikari always ends up arguing with her, saying it is none of her business. She also hates how the girls her age wants to get married right away and have kids. Hikari wants to live for the moment now; she is only seventeen after all… As she was walking around she heard men laughing out loud. She didn't think anything of it and continued on her walk until one of them hollered at her.

"Are you from the Ikumi Village?" One man asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She answered bluntly.

He immediately grabbed her! The other two men watch him as he attempted to remove Hikari's kimono.

"GET OFF!" She tried to break free from the man's grip, but he was too strong.

 _Are they from the Oda Village?_

Hikari started to scream out, but no one is around. She was alone with these three men. They are going to rape her! "LET ME GO NOW!" She didn't give up, though, she kept yelling, hoping someone will hear her.

The other man laughed while the other just stared at her.

"I want in on this." The man who was laughing said as he walked closer to us.

"NO, NO, NO!" She started to cry. Why her? This was all happening so fast.

As the man was creeping closer to them, the man who just stood there took his sword out and sliced the man in half.

Hikari gasped out! Why did that man do that? Isn't he their ally?

The man who still had a hold on Hikari started to shake in fear. "Why?"

Before the man could say anything else, the other man sliced him in half too. Hikari went on her hands and knees. There was blood everywhere! On the grass and on her! She started to shake as she stared at the murder.

"Please… Don't hurt me." Hikari whispered in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was… calm, and friendly.

Hikari couldn't help but to be stunned. He just killed two men in front of her, and he's being kind towards her? He was very tall and muscular. He had a huge scar right next to his right eye. He looked very strong yet his words were sweet. His voice didn't fit his appearance at all.

"Here, take my hand." He bent down and held his hand out for her.

Hikari hesitated but she finally grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They stared into each other's eyes. Hikari felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She never felt like this before.

Silence filled the forest until the man spoke up. "So, what is your name?" He asked.

"Hikari Sumiko. What is yours?"

"Musashi Miyamoto."

"I take it you are from the Oda Village?"

"No."

"Then why were you with those men from there?" Hikari asked curiously.

"I take it you never heard about me."

She blushed. Should she know who he is? Is he a famous samurai? She never heard about him before, but she never follows politics; it wasn't really her thing. "No."

"I am just a ronin. I get hired to kill people and then get paid for it."

"I see, so you kill for fortune."

Musashi frowned. "No, I do it to get stronger."

"Oh I get it, but why did you save me?"

"I don't kill women or children... That would be wrong…" Musashi scratched his light green hair.

"Is that the only reason?" Hikari couldn't help but to be disappointed.

Musashi blushed. "Well… I don't know." He did find her attractive. He didn't want those men touching her like that. It made him feel angry and jealous, yet he just met the girl.

"So, did Nobunaga hire you?"

"Yes, he wanted me and those men to invade your village…"

"You were going to kill all of us?!" She felt the wind knock out of her.

"Yes, but I changed my mind…"

"What if he gets men to find and kill you for not going along with his orders!" The girl started to worry for the ronin.

"Then I will fight."

"Why aren't you scared?"

"Because fighting is all I know." He answered with confidence as he pounded his chest.

 ***~*~* The Cold Samurai *~*~***

The man who was lying in the cave stayed still he couldn't move; his whole body was numb. He tried to get up, but his body refused to obey him. Shion came in the cave and scowled.

"Why are you trying to move?! You are too hurt!"

"Why are you helping me? I am your enemy after all." He gritted his teeth from the pain he was feeling.

She kneeled down by him and started to open the front of his kimono.

"Stop." He pushed her hands away. "I don't need your help. Just leave and pretend you never saw me."

"Please just let me help."

The man gave her a cold glare. Deep down he knew he needed her to help him. "Do as you please." He slowly took off his kimono for Shion. He held in his pain; he is badly in shape. Shion examined his body. He had a huge cut in the middle of his stomach from a sword and it was very deep. She slowly rubbed ointment on his cut. He grunted, but he didn't move away from her. After she rubbed it in, she wrapped bandages around his stomach until it was completely covered.

"Here, take this." She handed him two little blue pills. "It will help numb the pain."

The man grabbed it and stared at them in his hand.

Shion couldn't help but to giggle. "It isn't poison don't worry."

He rolled his eyes and popped them in his mouth and swallowed. "Thanks." He muttered.

She smiled softly at the man. "You are welcome."

He couldn't help but to eye her neck.

Shion notices his gaze and she covered her neck with her hand.

"Who strangled you?" He asked bluntly.

"No one."

The man didn't bother to ask her any more questions about her choke marks. He just continued to stare at it.

 ***~*~* The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari and Musashi Miyamoto stayed in the woods to get to know each other. Hikari told him everything about her mother and her sister. She also told him why she left her old village. Musashi was a great listener, and for the first time, Hikari was glad she met a man she was kind of interested in. She loved his personality, he was tall and strong on the outside, but in the inside he is kind and gentle like a butterfly.

Hikari looked up at the sky. "Wow, the sun is already setting?! We were out here for awhile!"

"Hm. I guess you are right…"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but it's okay. I am used to sleeping in the woods." He kindly smiled at his new friend.

"That won't be necessary! You can stay with my mother and I! We have an extra bedroom just in case my sister comes here, but I doubt she will, so it's all yours!" Hikari wanted to hang out with Musashi longer. She grew to like the man for only a short period time. She thought he was a very interesting person…

"I don't know." Musashi didn't want to be a burden for Hikari and her mother.

"It's the least I can do for you saving me!"

"Alright, alright." Musashi gently laughed knowing she wouldn't let him deny her.

Musashi got up from sitting under a tree. He grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled her up. They both headed back to Ikumi Village. As soon as they set foot in the village, everyone was checking Musashi out.

"Who is that tall man with Hikari?" One village asked another.

"I don't know, but he looks intimidating!" The other answered.

"Everyone is talking about you," Hikari whispered to Musashi.

"Yeah…" Musashi's face was red.

"I don't think they are used to seeing a strong man!" She laughed.

Musashi and Hikari entered Hikari's home and her mother was in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Mom I am home!" Hikari announced.

"Come in here." She called out.

Hikari and Musashi came in the kitchen and her mother gasped.

"Who is your little friend?" Hikari's mother asked.

"You mean BIG friend!" Hikari giggled. "Mother, this is Musashi Miyamoto. Musashi this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you." Musashi held his hand out to her mother.

"The pleasure is mine." She accepted his hand and shook it gently. His hand was a lot bigger than Hikari's mother's.

Just like Hikari, her mother never heard of this ronin before. She too doesn't pay attention to the politics, she is too busy in providing for her one daughter while she stresses over her older daughter.

"Can he stay for the night?" Hikari couldn't help but to ask.

Her mother's face grew pale. "Didn't you just meet him?"

"Yeah, but he kind of saved my life…" Hikari scratched her brown hair.

"WHAT!" Her mother freaked and she finally saw blood all over her daughter's kimono. "Why is there blood?! What happened? Are you hurt?!" Her mother couldn't help but to worry for her. Her face was as pale as a ghost. She looked like she was going to faint any second.

Hikari took a deep breath and told her what has happened in the woods. Her mother didn't say a word; she was too shocked on what has all happened to her young daughter.

"It's okay, mother!" Hikari insured her.

"It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me to tell you to go outside, none of this would have happened!" Her mother placed her hand over her heart.

Hikari was going to tell her mother that the men and Musashi were going to invade this village, but she was afraid that her mother wouldn't trust Musashi Miyamoto after hearing he was hired by Nobunaga.

Her mother gave Musashi a big hug. "Thank you so much." Her voice was shaky with fear.

"No problem." Musashi patted her back lightly.

"He can stay then," Hikari's mother said. "Where are you from?"

"He's a ronin, mother! He travels." Hikari answers his question for him; afraid he will give himself away to her.

"Oh, I see." Her mother didn't grow suspicious of her younger daughter. "Hikari, why don't you go wash off and change, and Musashi you can relax in the dining room while I prepare dinner for you guys." She spoke kindly to her guest.

 ***~*~* The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion left the wounded samurai to make her husband and herself dinner. It was late and he should be home soon, he would be upset with her if there were not food provided for him as soon as he walked in the door. She promised the mysterious, wounded samurai that she would bring him food later on tonight. She knew her husband would leave her to go out after he was done eating. She felt guilty for not picking berries for Chinatsu, but she would REALLY be late on dinner. Shion will make it up to her. Shion ALWAYS thinks about others before herself. As she was running back and forth in her small kitchen to provided for her husband, she heard the front door open. Shion felt her heart stop as she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen…

"Shion!" Her husband glared at her. "Why isn't there food prepared for me?!"

"I am so sorry!" Her voice was shaky. "I just…"

"I trained all fucking day and you don't do shit!" He grabbed her shoulder violently. Shion felt his fingers firmly on her shoulders, knowing his fingers are going to leave marks…

Shion always had food prepared for her husband; this was the first time she slacked on her duties. She felt guilty and scared. She didn't want her husband mad at her. He let go of her shoulders and slapped her across the face, making Shion fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry…" Shion felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This is no excuse! You have one job and it is to serve me!"

Shion slowly got up from the floor. "It won't happen again…"

"It better not or I'll fucking kill you!" Her husband then punched her in the face, causing her to fall back on the ground.

Shion felt pain in her left eye; she went on her knees and started to cry, but the tears were hurting her black eye.

Her husband didn't kneel down, he didn't apologize for hurting his poor wife; all he did was smirk at her. Shion didn't expect him to care, he always did this to her…

"I'm going out of town to get dinner. I won't be back until early morning." Her husband muttered as he left his wife injured and helpless.

When will this be easy for her? What cursed her to have this miserable life? Shion always puts on a front that she is fine, that she is happy with her marriage, but she feels one day she will breakdown… She doesn't know how much more she can take.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sparing Her Life

Chapter 2

Sparing Her Life

After dinner, Hikari and Musashi went outside of her backyard and sat side by side, looking at the starry night. Hikari was very pleased that Musashi and her mother got along great. Like Hikari, her mother connected with him right away. Hikari wondered if he is like that with everyone. How can a ronin who kills be good in a conversation? Hikari felt like ronins would be more standoffish. She was excited that Musashi was staying with her. She knows for a fact she isn't going to sleep at all tonight, she wanted to hang out with him the whole night. She studied his profile as he was lost in thought, staring at the stars. She admired him dearly. She never thought she would meet a man and be very interested in him… Was she interested because he saved her life, or maybe it's because he is strong but gentle? Whatever it is, she was happy he was in her life…

"Are you ever going to visit your sister?" Musashi asked as he kept staring at the sky.

"No. Her husband doesn't want us around her."

"That's too bad. You and your mother seem really close to her."

She hugged her knees to her chest. "Yes, we are, but my sister won't go against her husband…"

"He doesn't sound like a nice guy."

"He's okay… He hardly talks, but yet he orders her around. I had a bad vibe from him, but mother said it was my imagination."

"I see."

"I really want to see my sister. It's been months." Hikari sighed as she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder.

He didn't flinch at her unexpected action, he sat perfectly still for the girl as he kept looking at the starry sky.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion cleaned herself up and finished making dinner for the injured samurai. She rushed to go into the woods, hoping not to see anyone. Her black eye was aching her, but she ignored it. She wanted to feed the samurai… He must be starving. As she got closer to the woods and out of the town, she saw one of her husband's friends.

"Shion, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be home?" The man asked suspiciously.

Shion felt her heart sinking. She knew her husband's friend is going to tell him she's out late at night, but she tried to play it out smoothly. "I was just going for a walk. It is very nice out, tonight, don't you agree?"

"Why do you have food with you?"

"My husband didn't want it, so I wanted to give them to the deer." She lied.

The man looked at her strangely, but then he just nodded. "You better not stay out too long…" He warned as he walked away from her.

She sighed in relief, but she knew she was still going to get in trouble for leaving the house, but she didn't want to abandon the hurt samurai. Without thinking too much of it, she rushed into the woods to go to the cave. She stopped and saw the wounded samurai sitting by a fire he must've made for himself…

The man eyed Shion, his eyes widened when he saw her black eye. "I brought you food." She noticed him looking at her strangely.

"Thank you." He said in a low voice.

She put the container down next to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." He answered. Still looking at her eye.

"That's good. I am glad."

"Do you want to stay with me for a little bit?" He asked.

She gasped. Why is he being kind towards her now? Was it because he pitied her? "Um. Okay." She knew her husband would be gone all night, so she wouldn't mind hanging around the samurai. She sat next to him and stared at the fire.

"Did your husband do that to you?"

She cringed. "How do you know I have a husband?"

"It's obvious. Only weak men would hurt a woman." He answered casually.

"No." She didn't want him to know anything…

"I'm not too fond of liars."

Shion felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, he did this to me…" She finally confessed.

"He also choked you?" The samurai's voice was stern.

"Yes…" Her voice choked out as tears kept streaming down her face. "He always does this to me… We've been married for three years now. I had no idea he was like this. He changed, or I didn't realize who he really was. We rushed into getting married because I wanted children, and he was so kind, so gentle until three days after we exchanged our vows… He would hit me every day, he forbids me to see my mother and sister at Ikumi Village. I wanted to live with them, but he wanted to aid the Oda Village, so he made me stay here. He goes to the brothel every night and cheats on me, at first I cared, but now I don't…"

The cold samurai looked at her with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve a man like that."

She started to cry harder. She immediately covered her face with her hands; she didn't want him to see her like this. She never cried in front of another person before…

"Why won't you leave him?"

"Because he threatened to kill me." Shion tried to force herself to stop crying, but she couldn't. The tears kept going…

The samurai extended his arm out. "Come here." He whispered.

"What?" She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Come here." He repeated.

She hesitated but did as he says. She moved her body closer to him, and he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side. She rested her head on his naked chest. He still had the band -aids wrapped around him from her putting them on earlier. They still looked secure and tight around his muscular chest. He held her tightly as she slowly stopped crying. He didn't say anything, but for once, Shion felt safe. Even though he was a cold man, he comforted the poor woman gently. Shion closed her eyes, enjoying his kindness.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari showed Musashi the spare bedroom. Her mother ordered them to go to bed. Her mother didn't want her lazy daughter to sleep in all day like she normally does, but Hikari wasn't tired one bit. She wanted to stay up all night with Musashi!

"Are you tired?" She asked, praying he would say no.

"Not really." He sat on the futon.

"Same!" She said cheerfully as she sat next to him.

"I hardly ever sleep…"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." He laughed gently. "I just don't like it, I guess…"

"I stay up all night and sleep in all day. My sleep schedule is messed up."

"That's not good." Musashi ruffled the girl's hair.

"Sorry, mother." She said sarcastically.

Musashi just gave her a cheesy grin. He loved the girl's attitude. He never got too close to a woman before yet he wanted to be very close to this one. He had the urge to protect her, to make sure she is safe with him…

Hikari wanted to do something fun with Musashi, but she couldn't think of anything… She had to think of something fast, or he will get bored and just want to go to sleep while she would stay wide awake… As she was thinking, Musashi's stomach growled. She looked at him with wide eyes as he blushed.

"Are you hungry? Geez. You ate SO much at dinner…" She giggled.

"Ugh, no I am fine."

"Don't be embarrassed! I'll get you something. Stay here!" Hikari ran out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get him a little midnight snack.

Musashi waited for her patiently, but his stomach wouldn't stop growling. He was truly embarrassed. He was worried she would think he was a slob or a pig… He kept punching his stomach, so it would stop growling, but it wasn't really working, but he didn't quit. Hikari came back in the room with fruit and dangos in her arms, they looked like they were going to fall out of her grasp; she brought so many. She set them down in front of him, and he immediately grabbed a peach and started to eat it.

"Are you always hungry?" Hikari asked.

"Um. Yeah…"

She started to giggle.

Musashi stopped eating his peach and frowned. He didn't want her to make fun of him…

She realized he didn't like her teasing him… "I am so sorry! I was kidding… I think it's… cute."

"Cute?"

Hikari's face got bright red. "Ugh. No, I mean… I don't know." She couldn't stop stuttering. She sure was nervous around him…

Musashi smiled as he started to eat his peach again. "Aren't you going to eat too? I can't eat all this by myself." He said with his mouth full.

Hikari grabbed an apple and started to munch. She never ate late night before, but she kind of liked it especially with him! Maybe they can do this every night! She couldn't help but to feel all giddy inside… Hikari always just went through the days not caring for anything since she hasn't seen her sister, but after she met this man, she wants to do everything and anything with Musashi. For once, she felt joy and hope…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion examined the samurai as he ate his food slowly. She hoped he liked her cooking. She can tell he had manners, the way he held his cop sticks, the way he ate, and his posture was perfect! Is he from a rich family? She couldn't help but to wonder…

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

Shion turned her head and blushed. "Sorry…"

He continued to eat her food. "This is very good. You are really a good cook."

"Really?" Shion was relieved he enjoyed her food.

"Yes, it's delicious."

As he was eating, Shion realized he never told her his name. Did he not think of her as anything, or maybe he still didn't trust her? She really wanted to know his name, but she was afraid to ask…

"What is on your mind?" He studied her.

"Um. I was wondering what your name was." She bit her lip.

"It's not important."

"Oh. Okay." She felt hurt he wouldn't tell her. She wanted to get to know the samurai… Guess he doesn't feel the same way…

"What is your name?"

Shion's looked at him blankly. He won't tell her his name, but he wanted to know hers? "Um. It's Shion."

"Shion." He whispered quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's a pretty name." He said it so harshly, Shion couldn't tell if it was a compliment or not…

"Th-thanks…"

He continued to eat her food in silence as she studied him. He didn't bother to ask again why she was staring at him. He didn't mind it actually… He never would let another woman look at him, though. He liked to be alone, but yet he loved her presence…

The samurai finally was done eating and he set the empty container on the ground. Shion was impressed he finished everything. They sat in silence for a while, but there was no tension between them. They were both content with each other's company.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi and Hikari laid on the futon with their hands on their stomachs. They both were full for eating all that food. Hikari was getting tired, but she still wanted to hang out with Musashi more. She started to think what they should do next as they laid there in silence.

"Ugh, my back has been killing me lately… Laying on it does not make it any better either." Musashi sighed in frustration.

That gave Hikari a GREAT idea. "Why don't I give you a back massage?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Um. No, that's okay…"

"What are you afraid of? For me to touch you?"

Musashi snorted. "No."

"Then why won't you let me?"

He thought for a second. He had women give him massages before, and he hadn't had one in a very long time. It would be very nice right now, but he thought it would be strange to have her touch him even though it was just his back…

"Well, why?"

"Ugh, no reason." He sat up from the futon and sighed. "I guess you can give me one."

Hikari couldn't help but to squeal. "Okay. Let me get rubbing oil! BE RIGHT BACK!" She got up from the futon and rushed into the washroom that was next door.

She came back in the room in no time.

"Why are you so excited to give me a massage?" Musashi chuckled.

"Because it is fun! Take your shirt off!"

Musashi did as she says. As he took his light blue shirt off, Hikari couldn't help but to stare at his naked chest. It had scars and bruises all over... Musashi realized why she was staring and sighed, he didn't want her to see him like this.

"Was the scars from fighting all the time?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." He threw his shirt to the side and lied on his stomach.

"I see." She got on top of him and sat on his butt, her legs were bent and were on each side of him. "You must have fought a lot of battles." Hikari squirted oil in her hands and rubbed it on his muscular back. She started from his lower back…

Musashi couldn't help but to flinch at the feel of the oil. It felt very good to him, too good. "You must do this to men all the time." He got jealous of the thought of her rubbing another man's back, but who is he to get mad? She wasn't his and he JUST met her.

"Um. No." She kept rubbing his lower back. "My sister explained to me what to do… She told me that men love it when women do these kinds of stuff to them. You are actually the first guy I have ever done this to."

Musashi smiled. He was happy to hear that. "I see."

"Does it feel good, or am I doing it wrong?"

"No, it feels great."

"Good." She squirted more oil in her hands and started to massage the middle of his back. She did circular motions with her thumbs very hard then she used her hands to rub the oil in roughly.

Musashi moaned softly. He felt like he was light as a feather. She made him feel amazing…

"You okay there?" Hikari mocked.

"Ha. Ugh, yeah."

She finally was at his upper part of his back. She made sure she went rough on his shoulders. He nearly lost it when she rubbed him there. He felt hot at every touch. No, he has to stop this, or he is going to do something regretful.

"Um, can you stop now?" Musashi flustered.

"I thought you liked it?" She pouted.

"I do… It's just… We should stop."

"Um. Okay." She felt disappointed. She wanted to keep going, but she got off his back and stood up from the futon.

"Thank you. That felt amazing." He sat up and grabbed his shirt off the ground.

"Well, I should let you sleep." Hikari tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow…" Musashi could tell that she was upset with him, but he had to do it. He would've pinned her down on this futon and started to undress her if he let her continue what she was doing.

"Night." She stormed out of the room… She just got rejected and she felt very hurt and upset.

Musashi laid on the futon and closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. She wandered his mind for the rest of the night.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion woke up. She felt sluggish as she slowly sat up from the cave ground. She immediately gasped, though. She stayed the whole night?! Oh no, what is her husband going to do when he figures out she isn't home! She got up from the cave floor, but she started to be more concern with something far more important… Where's the samurai? Her eyes wander, but he was nowhere in sight. He was feeling a lot better, so maybe he went back to the Yagyu Village. She didn't think anything else of it and walked out of the cave, as soon as she stepped foot outside, the sun blinded her. She couldn't believe she slept in; her husband was going to be furious with her! Shion hurried and rushed back to her village.

As she entered her home, her husband was waiting by the front door. He looked at her with dark eyes.

"Where were you all night and all morning?" He clenched his teeth.

"I was…" She couldn't tell him she was in the woods the whole night. It would sound suspicious.

"Someone said they saw you carrying food in the woods."

Oh, that's right. Shion saw his friend before she went to meet the samurai…

"Well? Who were you feeding? I know it wasn't deer!"

"Yes, it was." She lied.

He slapped her across the face at her answer. She immediately fell on the ground.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He pulled her off the ground by her kimono and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR ME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!"

She bent down from his punch. Shion couldn't help but to cry out in pain. "I am sorry. I won't do it again!"

He punched her again, but a lot harder than before. Shion fell on the ground and screamed louder. She felt her ribs on her right side were broken! It was aching pain inside.

"Please stop… My ribs…" She sobbed weakly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Her husband spat at her.

She started to tremble on the floor, wishing this were all over. She wished she should have stayed in that cave for the rest of the day by herself…

He went to kick her, but a samurai came bargaining in their house.

"SIR, THE SAMURAI'S FROM THE YAGYU HAS COME TO INVADE US! GRAB YOUR WEAPONS! WE MUST FIGHT!" The samurai yelled in panic.

Shion's husband rushed in their room to get his samurai sword, as Shion stayed lying on the ground. She lost all hope. She was clearly going to die sooner or later.

"WORTHLESS WOMAN, GET UP!" Her husband yelled at her.

She ignored him and closed her eyes, but she heard footsteps coming in her house.

"Are you Shion?" She heard a strong man's voice ask.

She opened her eyes and looked up at a samurai. He must be from the Yagyu Village… "Yes…" Why did he ask her that? How does he know her name? What would he want with her?

"GET THE LORD!" The samurai ordered the other men.

"YES SIR!" One of the samurais did not hesitate to leave the house.

"What does the leader want with her?" The husband snorted. "She's worthless to you people."

"Not to him." The samurai glared at him.

Shion slowly tried to get off the ground. Why would their leader want to see her? Before she could think of a solution she saw the hurt samurai she cared for come into the house. He looked different, though. He was wearing an expensive dark purple kimono, and his hair was combed and nice. He stared at Shion who was still struggling to get off the ground.

"Did he hurt you again?" He clenched his fists.

"What are you doing here?" Shion managed to ask; she was still in great pain…

"She doesn't know that this is the Lord?" One samurai asked another.

"Wow, she must not be too bright." The other answered.

"You… are… Lord… Munenori…" Shion felt her face growing pale. This is why he didn't tell her his name…

"Answer my question! Did he hurt you again?" The Lord looked at Shion's husband with disgusted.

"Is this who you have been seeing?!" Shion's husband gasped. "YOU CHEATING WHORE!" He took out his blade and went to stab Shion, but the Lord immediately took out his own sword and stabbed Shion's husband in the stomach, making sure the sword went all the way through until the end of the blade was sticking out of the husband's back. The husband's blade did not have a chance to even go near Shion. Munenori pulled the sword out of her husband, and he fell on the ground. There was a pool of blood around him.

Shion was on her knees shaking. He killed her husband right in front of her…

The Lord put his sword back in his scabbard and kneeled down on her level. "Do you need help getting up?" He asked bluntly.

"I… No…" She didn't know what to say to this man. He's the Lord and he just killed her husband… Shion doesn't even know how to react to the Lord before her. "I am fine…" She tried her best to stand up, but she fell back on her hands and knees. Her ribs on her right side were killing her and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Shion…" The Lord grabbed her gently and pulled her up slowly. "You need medicine. I'll take you back to my village."

The samurais around them gasped. He was sparing the woman's life?!

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea." A samurai said.

"She is coming with us and that is final." He glared at the samurai.

Shion couldn't believe the Lord wanted to help her. Was it because she helped him when he was in pain? He was sparing her life… Shion started to feel lightheaded. Her vision was getting blurry and before she knew it, there was darkness.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari got up from her futon and stretched. She slept in as usual, but she bet that Musashi did the same. Hikari left her room to go into his, but when she opened the door he was gone. Panicked, she rushed downstairs to see if he was in the kitchen, but he was not there either. Has he left her? He must've not wanted to stay with her and her mother any longer… She slumped down in the kitchen chair. He's gone…

"Honey?" Her mother came in the kitchen. "Ah, you are finally up. I'll make you breakfast."

"Mhm. Thanks."

"Why the long face?"

"Musashi is gone…" Hikari whispered.

"No, he's not. He went to help the villagers build a house… He got up bright and early unlike you!"

"HE'S STILL HERE?" Excited, Hikari rushed out of the house to see her strong ronin.

Hikari walked around town to look for him and she spotted him right away. He was cutting wood with a couple other villagers.

"Um. Hi." She approached him.

He gave her a cheesy grin that she loved. "You're finally up."

"Ha. Yeah."

"That's good."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Hikari wanted to know why he felt uncomfortable last night when she touched him. She was going to let it go, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Sure." Musashi turned his attention to the other men. "I will be right back."

"Okay!" They said cheerfully as they continued with their work.

Musashi and Hikari walked over by a building where no one was at; she wanted to talk to him privately.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's about last night…"

Musashi's face got red. "What about it?"

"Why didn't you like me touching you?"

"I did like you touching me… It's just…"

"It's just what?" She wasn't going to let this go no matter what.

"I felt things… If you continued to massage me then… I… Would… Have…" His words trailed off.

"Would have what?" Hikari wasn't getting his point at all.

"I would have tried to… take advantage of you." He finally confessed. He felt embarrassed, as his face was still rosy red.

"Oh." Hikari felt relieved, she thought he wasn't attracted to her. But she is a virgin; she wouldn't know what to do if Musashi tried to sleep with her!

"Yeah…"

"I thought it was because you weren't attracted to me. That is why I asked. I am a virgin, though, so I don't think it would be much pleasurable, plus we just met!" Hikari wasn't going to give herself up to him even though she developed feelings for Musashi right away.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted you to stop. I won't ever do that to you."

Hikari frowned. "You never want to sleep with me?"

Musashi's scratched his green hair. "Ugh, I mean if we get to know each other and if you want too… Would you want me to be your first?"

"Yeah. I think I do…"

Musashi smiled at the girl. How can this girl be so innocent, but admit she would want to be with him that way? "Well, let's wait until we get to know each other, and then we will talk about it when the time is right."

"Does that mean you'll stay with my mother and I then?!"

"If you want me to. I would love to stay."

"I WANT YOU TOO!" Hikari shouted but then covered her mouth.

"Okay…" Musashi grinned. "Your mother and I did talk about me staying for awhile while she cooked me breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she didn't mind, she actually suggested it."

"That's awesome!" Hikari was glad that she didn't have to beg her mother for him to stay longer even though she knew her mother wouldn't mind since she really liked him. She looked over to the men that were working and they were watching them… "Well, I'll let you get back to work…"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Musashi waved at her awkwardly and went back to his duties.

Hikari watched him carefully and smiled to herself. He's going to stay with her… He isn't going to leave her…


	3. Chapter 3 - Hidden Emotions

**Chapter 3**

 **Hidden Emotions**

Lord Munenori sat next to the bed where Shion lied unconscious. He took her back to his village and ordered immediate care for the poor woman. He never left her side even though he has things to take care of, but he put it all on hold to make sure she was okay. He never cared for someone's health before, but for some reason he really was worried about hers. He stared at her while she was sleeping. For a woman who was bruised and broken she had a small smile on her face. She looked very peaceful lying there before him. It's only been five hours, but it felt like a lifetime to Munenori. He wished she would wake up so he would be at ease. Doctor Rennoshin told him multiple times to not worry and to fulfill his duties for today. The doctor said she wouldn't wake up until tomorrow, but for some reason Munenori wanted to be here just in case she wakes up before then.

As Munenori kept his attention on Shion, an old woman came in to check up on them. "Lord Munenori?" Her voice was very proper when she addressed to him.

"Yes, Kanako?" Munenori looked at the maid with cold eyes. He didn't want to be bothered with anyone until Shion woke up. He wanted to be left alone with her.

"I am so sorry to bother you, but your father wants to see you." Kanako bowed to her master to apologize for disrupting.

"Can it wait?" His father has been requesting to see him for a while now, but he wasn't ready to leave her side yet.

"Lord, she will still be here when you get back, I promise." She smiled sweetly at him. She never saw her master ever care for a person before. Shion must be very important to her Lord, even though he didn't show emotion, but she can tell by the way he's looking at her.

"Tell him I will see him in an hour." Munenori waved his hand in the air to dismiss the maid.

"As you wish, My Lord." She bowed then left her Master to continue to focus on the unconscious woman.

Munenori wondered why he did worry for her? He didn't take pity for her and he wasn't paying her back for her taking care of him in that cold cave. What would happen when she wakes up and she see's him? Will she be afraid that the leader of the Yagyu family was the first thing she laid eyes on? He did kill her husband right in front of her, but he didn't care. He deserved to be killed for what he put that woman through. Lord Munenori never felt nervous in his life, but he was worried what she'll do or say when she see's him… He isn't allowed to be nervous especially around a woman. He wasn't allowed to show his emotions for he was the leader of the Yagyu family. He learned to hide his emotions when he was just a little boy. It was a sign of weakness to show anyone his emotions. He was very cold and he keeps everything he feels inside him. No one knows what he ever thinks or feels.

"Lord?" Doctor Rennoshin came in the room; his eyes were widened from seeing his lord still hovering over Shion.

"I am not leaving, yet," Munenori said sternly.

"I told you she would be fine! It is not like you to put your duties on hold for someone. Your father isn't going to be too pleased with this." Rennoshin folded his arms over his chest.

"I am not putting my duties off for a peasant." The lord said coldly. He should leave her even though deep down he doesn't want to, but if he stays any longer people will start to think he is interested in Shion. His father wouldn't be happy for him caring for a middle-class woman. His father keeps trying to make him marry a high-class princess. Munenori doesn't have a choice who, he is going to marry, but that's how it was in the Yagyu family. It was all politics. The family never felt true love or happiness. It was all for the sake of his people and the royal family.

"I will get a nurse to get you if Shion decides to wake up," Rennoshin said.

Munenori rose up from where he was sitting. "That won't be necessary. Just make her stay here until I get back." He knew if he was summoned back here to see her then his father would be pissed. His father keeps pounding in his head to marry right away to a high-class woman, and if his father see's that his son keeps his attention on Shion then his father would kick her out of this village, and Munenori didn't want her to leave him yet. Munenori left Rennoshin alone with Shion even though he wanted to stay, but he got to fulfill his duties as the heir of the Yagyu family.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari waited patiently for Musashi in the dining room. He was working in the village like he did yesterday on this mansion they were building for the headman. Hikari was kind of jealous of the men because they get to hang out with him all day and the only time she gets to see him is for dinner and once in a while she'll provide him with lemonade while he's working. She even tried to wake up early to set him off to work, but it never happened. Hikari even told him to wake her up so she can see him for a little bit, but he said that she looked so peaceful sleeping that he would've felt bad for waking her up.

"Man, you look like a little puppy dog!" Her mother hollered from the kitchen. She was making dinner early so it would be prepared for Musashi when he comes home.

"What?"

"You do! You are just sitting there, looking at the door waiting for him." Her mother started to laugh. She never saw her daughter love-struck like this before. "It's obvious you know!"

"It is not!" Her daughter pouted. Her mother ALWAYS teases her about her little crush on Musashi. Hikari didn't think she was obvious with her feelings towards him, but she guesses wrong…

"Whatever you say… I just don't know why you are staring at that door like that! He is going to come sooner or later."

"I don't know…" Hikari had a fear that a woman from the village will see him and fall for him then he would go live with her, leaving Hikari all alone with her nagging mother…

"What does that suppose to mean?" Her mother asked in concern.

Hikari didn't really want to confess why she didn't think Musashi wouldn't come, but maybe her mother would give her legit advice on him. "I just think maybe he'll find someone else while he is working."

"Oh, honey!" Her mother came in the dining room to confront her silly daughter. "I can tell he really likes you! The way he looks at you and cares for you! Hell, he wouldn't stay here if he didn't like you, baby…" She placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks.

"You think?" Hikari looked up at her mother.

"I know for a fact! Now let me continue to cook… I am almost done!" Her mother flashed her a smile as she went back into the kitchen.

Her mother made her feel at ease, but she still had a little doubt inside her… She kept staring at the door until the door slowly opened. Hikari's heart started beating fast as she saw her crush come in her house.

"Hey there." Musashi came up to the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She beamed. She was so happy to see him!

"Hello, Musashi! Dinner is almost ready! If you want my daughter can prepare your bath so you can bathe before you eat." Hikari's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Um, I can prepare it myself, thanks!" He went to go upstairs.

"Wait, no, I can do it!" Hikari waited ALL day for him and she can't wait another minute! She wanted to talk to him for a little bit…

"You sure?" Musashi asked.

"Of course!" Hikari got up from her chair and went upstairs. Musashi slowly followed behind her.

As they went in the bathroom, Hikari started to prepare his bath as he watched her carefully. He always thought of her while he was working. Musashi looks forward to coming home to her. She makes him feel happy all the time. He wishes they could spend more time together, but he wanted to help out in the village, hoping he would stay here a little longer than planned. He does miss fighting, though! He never has a chance to even practice, but he wants that to change.

"So how was work?" Hikari asked over her shoulder as she was still preparing his bath.

"It was okay. Nothing exciting…" He deeply wanted to say how much he missed her, but he felt silly if he did that!

"Oh. Did any village girls flirt with you?" Hikari couldn't help but to ask even though she realized that was a dumb question.

Musashi was stunned by her question. Wasn't she interested in him? Did she not want him around anymore? "Um, no…" His words trailed off.

"Oh, that's good!" She tried to hide her excitement, but it failed.

"Geez. Trying to get rid of me already." He laughed, making it as a joke even though it made him a little sad.

"No! I want you to stay here forever." After she said that she bit her lip. _I want you to stay here forever?_ That sounded psycho!

"Oh, really?" Musashi smiled at her comment.

"Um, yeah." She refused to look at him. She felt so stupid! That's something a woman shouldn't admit to a man!

She finally was done fixing his bath and she went to leave, but Musashi grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hikari's eyes widened, but she relaxed at his embrace. She was happy he was starting to become comfortable around her. She could feel his sweat from behind her from working so hard in the summer sun. She also could smell him; he smelled like sweat, but it smelt really good! It was her new favorite scent.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. "I missed you."

"You did?" She was happy to hear that. Her heart started to race fast. "I missed you too."

She stayed in his embrace for a little while until he let go of her, but she wished he didn't… She could stay in his arms all night and be very content. She left the bathroom, so he could clean himself, but she wished she would be in the bath with him… She never thought about things like that, but with him it came naturally. She truly did like him a lot…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori went to go see his father in one of the meeting rooms in the mansion. He knew his father would want to talk about a high-class princess coming to visit him tomorrow. Munenori's father has been making his son meet them on a daily basis and each time Munenori turned them down. Munenori was too focused on the war than a stupid arranged marriage. He didn't want to think about a wife nor children to be the next heir. Munenori took a deep breath before entering the meeting room.

"Munenori." His father greeted his son bluntly.

"Father."

"I wanted to let you know that Princess Eri will be coming for a visit tomorrow…"

"I have no time to be worrying about a wife! The war is going on and I have to focus on training my men tomorrow!" Munenori raised his voice.

"You have no time for a princess, but you have time for a wench." His father hissed.

"Don't talk about Shion like that," Munenori said in a stern voice.

"You just met her and I bet she only saved you for our money! She probably thought she would become your mistress-"

"She didn't even know who I was."

"She played dumb." His father laughed. "Since when do you care for a woman? You are supposed to care for the future of the Yagyu family!"

"I don't care for her!" Munenori lied.

"Just be ready to meet your wife tomorrow." His father rolled his eyes in disgust.

Munenori turned his back on his father and left the room. He decided to train his men to get his mind off Shion and his father. He also decided not to worry about the woman anymore… It was going to hurt his reputation as a leader. He'll probably make one of his men take her away from this village, not caring where she will end up.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

After dinner, Hikari and Musashi went up to the guest room to relax. Musashi told her some events that happened while he was at work. The men in this village seemed to really like Musashi a lot! She was happy to hear that because she was worried that one of the villager's would be suspicious since he was a ronin after all! Hikari sat on Musashi's lap as they relaxed on his futon. She loved being really close to him. Her sister once told her that if the body language between two people was very strong then that was a great sign that they cared for each other. Hikari thought they had great chemistry, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"What do you do when I am working?" Musashi asked curiously.

"Um…" Hikari's face got bright red. She didn't want to admit that she waits all day for his return… "I just lay around… You know…"

"Man, you are lazy." He laughed as he tickled her sides.

"Stop!" She started to scream and laugh at the same time; she almost fell off his lap!

"Say mercy!" He said jokingly.

"MERCY!" She yelped.

He stopped tickling her and she rolled off his lap and laid on his futon, panting. He looked at her with gentle eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. He couldn't get enough of her.

"What?" She noticed him staring at her and it made her feel self-conscious. Was something on her face?! She started to rub her face violently.

"Nothing." He turned his head and blushed. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was gorgeous, but that would be strange…

Before Hikari could ask any more questions, her mother came in the room with a worried look on her face.

"Um, Musashi someone is here to see you." She sounded like a grim reaper or a monster was visiting him…

"Oh?" Musashi looked at her with confused eyes before he got up.

Curious, Hikari wanted to come too. They both headed downstairs and Hikari's heart sank very low when she saw who it was.

"Hello, love!" A young woman smiled at Musashi.

The young woman was named Amaterasu. She was only a year older than Hikari and was VERY experienced with men. She was known to sleep around with anyone in this village. Hikari did not like her because she was jealous of how beautiful Amaterasu was. Amaterasu had long dark black hair and she always dressed sexy. Her kimonos either had a huge slit that exposed her thigh, or she would have a low V, exposing her breasts. Amaterasu was much older looking than Hikari. Hikari looked so much younger than seventeen while Amaterasu looked like her sister's age which was twenty-two. Amaterasu always got guys and they would be gorgeous, Hikari always felt self-conscious around her…

"Oh, hi?" Musashi doesn't remember who this woman was, or why she was here.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, you brought me an ice tea this morning… Um, thanks." Musashi said awkwardly.

Hikari felt a tug at her heart. He didn't mention that she brought him something to drink this morning! Why wouldn't he tell her? She knows they aren't dating and they just met, but still!

"Do you remember my name?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um." Musashi's face turned red. He doesn't remember her name at all!

"It's Amaterasu." She wasn't pleased that he forgot her name. No guy ever forgets her name.

"Oh, right…" Musashi laughed in embarrassment.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Hikari muttered as she turned her back on them. She felt like she was going to break down and cry.

"Where are you going?" Musashi asked, but Hikari didn't bother to answer. She hurried and rushed upstairs, to go to her room.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion woke up but freaked when she first laid eyes on a burgundy ceiling. Where is she?! She slowly went to sit up, but her body refused to obey her. "AH!" She gave up and trembled. Why was she here? Shouldn't she be dead?!

"Ah, you are awake." A man with long blonde hair and glasses gently smiled at the hurting woman.

"Um, who are you?"

"I am Doctor Rennoshin, it is very nice to meet you Shion."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Yagyu's mansion. Lord Munenori brought you here. He was a nervous wreck all day! He wouldn't leave your side." Rennoshin giggled.

"He spared my life?" Shion whispered. She thought he would leave her for death. "Is the other villagers from Kenshin fine?"

Rennoshin looked down on the ground and frowned. "I don't know how to tell you this gently, but Munenori and his men killed them all for going against them."

"But, why did he spare my life then?" Shion felt tears falling down her cheeks. Her neighbors and friends were all dead from him…

"I don't know. He didn't say…" Rennoshin placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "I know this must be very hard for you…"

Shion started to sob. Almost everyone she grew up with is now dead. Her abusive husband, her friend, Chinatsu, everyone...

"I take it you don't want to see The Lord?" Rennoshin asked in a whisper.

"No, I do want to see him. I want to know why he spared my life, but please give me a second… I don't want him to see me like this." Shion started to violently wipe her tears away.

"As you wish, but please don't think my Lord is a monster. He really does care for you even though he wouldn't admit it. He kept staying by your side all day… He never worried for another person before."

"I see… I think I'll be okay now… Can I see him?"

Rennoshin nodded. "Yes, let me ask a nurse to get him, stay here…" He left the room to fetch a nurse.

Shion stayed lying in her bed. She couldn't move a muscle even though she wanted to at least sit up when she see's the man who spared her life. She was thinking about the events that happened at her own home; Her husband was beating her, Munenori killing her husband, and she looked at Munenori for the last time before she blacked out. Rennoshin came back in the room and gently smiled at his patient.

"I sent a nurse to go get him. You will see him soon."

"Thank you." Shion smiled.

"Do you need anything? How are you feeling?"

"I am just a little sore, but I'll be okay."

"Let me give you some pills to make you feel a little better." Rennoshin walked up to a cabinet and looked frankly through it for some pills to give to her.

As he kept looking for the pills the nurse he ordered to get Munenori came in with a frown on her face.

"Um, he said he didn't want to see her." She whispered.

Rennoshin looked at the nurse in shock. "What? Well, he did say not to bother to get him when she woke up, but I thought he was just putting on a front." Rennoshin sighed.

"I understand…" Shion was disappointed that he didn't want to see her. Maybe she was a burden to him, and he is just paying her back for helping him when he was injured in that cave…

"He'll come around, don't worry," Rennoshin assured her.

"Right…" Shion started to think how to get out of this village, and fast… She didn't want to be a burden to the lord anymore.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari tried her best not to cry, as her mother was comforting her in her room. Her mother told her that she didn't think Musashi would bother with Amaterasu and that she was worrying for nothing, but Hikari was not comforted by it at all. He's going to leave her with Amaterasu she just knows it!

"Hikari?" Musashi came in her room.

Hikari felt a little relieved that he didn't talk to Amaterasu for long, but she still was upset with him. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Hikari!" Her mother scowled.

"What are you talking about?" Musashi tilted his head at her question.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Her mother muttered as she left the room.

"That IS your girlfriend, is it not?"

"That girl I was talking to? No, why would you say that?"

"Well, she was obviously interested!" Hikari snapped.

"Why are you mad?" Musashi went to sit next to her on her futon, but Hikari shook her head "no".

"I never want to see you ever again!" She stood up from her futon and went to storm off, but Musashi grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, let's talk about this. You are mad for no good reason."

"Why didn't you tell me she gave you ice tea?!" Hikari felt tears running down her cheeks. She was cursed that he was seeing her like this. She hated to cry in front of people.

"I didn't think anything of it… I'm sorry." Musashi looked down at the wooden floor. "I don't want you mad at me. I really didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't even remember her name…"

"No, you don't have to apologize." Hikari whipped her tears away. "I just get so self-conscious around her. She is so beautiful while I'm just…"

"She doesn't even compare to you…" Musashi grabbed her chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at him. "You are the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on."

"You are just saying that." Hikari's face started to get rosy red.

"I'm serious." He whispered.

"Th-thanks…"

"I told that girl that I was only seeing you by the way."

"Wait, you told Amaterasu that?!" Hikari felt her stomach doing a back flip.

"Is that her name?" He asked teasingly.

Hikari lightly pushed his strong shoulder. "You are SO funny." She said in a sarcastic tone, as he wiped the last couple tears off her pretty face.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion was left alone in the hospital bed. She felt rather lonely and hurt. The pills that Doctor Rennoshin gave her helped a little bit, but she still couldn't sit up from her bed. As she stared at the burgundy ceiling, she heard her door open slowly; she hoped it was Lord Munenori, but it was an old lady instead.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was very sweet and calm.

"I am fine. I am Shion, It's nice to meet you."

"I am the main maid here, my name is Kanako! I finally get to meet Munenori's love interest!"

Shion blushed at her words. "It is nothing like that. I think he spared my life because I helped him when he was injured-"

"Don't cut yourself short! He was by your side all day today! He even refused to do his duties which is very rare for him." Kanako interrupt.

"Oh." He stayed by her side all day? The doctor told her the exact same thing, but why doesn't he want to see her now? She really wanted to thank him and to express her gratitude. She didn't understand the Lord at all. Was he bipolar?

"You are very beautiful, young lady." Kanako praised.

"Please don't say such crazy things…" Shion knew the maid was just trying to comfort her.

"I am being honest, my dear." Kanako sat next to Shion's bed. "I understand why my Lord cares about you. He couldn't get his eyes off you!"

Shion didn't answer the kind maid. She just lied there and continued to look up at the ceiling. She was grateful that she was still alive. Her life will become easier now. She can live with her sister and mother in peace… She missed them both so much!

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"NO!" Her mother screamed in horror, it was coming from downstairs.

Hikari and Musashi looked at each other before they both darted down the stairs to see what was wrong with Hikari's mother. As they reached the bottom floor, Hikari's mother was sobbing uncontrollably at the entrance of the house. She was with one of the neighbors. The neighbor too was in tears.

"What's wrong mother?" Hikari approached her mother carefully, trying not to startle her.

"It's…. Shion…" Her mother's words trailed off.

"What about Shion?" Hikari's felt her heart dropped.

The neighbor took a deep breath. "One of the villager's went to check on her relatives at Kenshin Village, but when she arrived, she saw all the villagers… Lying there… Dead."

"No… NO, NO!" Hikari went on her hands and knees and cried out.

"Hikari…" Musashi bent down on Hikari's level and hugged her tightly.

"Sister!" She returned Musashi's embrace as she cried on him.

"The Yagyu samurais invaded them…" The neighbor tried to dry her tears, but they kept running down her cheeks.

Hikari's mother was right. The Yagyu was going to ambush them and kill everyone. Hikari and her mother should've done something, but Shion didn't want them to interfere. Hikari shouldn't have listened to her sister; if she would've made her sister come here then she would…Still…Be…Alive. Hikari couldn't stop crying, but Musashi quietly comforted her as she was still in his embrace.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori's plan on forgetting about Shion while he trained his men did not work. He kept thinking about her the whole time even when he tried to force himself to stop, she would still pop in his head. He saw Kanako down the hall. He was hoping she knew about Shion's health.

"Kanako." Munenori greeted her.

"Hello, Lord Munenori!" Kanako greeted back cheerfully. She just left Shion, so she could sleep in peace.

"How… Is she?"

"She is still in great pain, but she is recovering! She should be better by tomorrow. Why didn't you check up on her? She wanted to thank you."

Munenori's eye widened. He killed her husband and her neighbors and she wanted to thank him? "I was busy today. I might see her later tomorrow. You sure she is fine?"

"I think she would be better if you see her later." Kanako bowed as she left her master.

He wanted to see Shion, but it would ruin his reputation. He sighed to himself as he continued to walk down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hikari's First Kiss

Chapter 4

Hikari's First Kiss

Musashi has been comforting Hikari and her mother all last night and all day today. He felt really bad for them since they lost someone special in their lives. He was doing choirs around the house, and he was also cooking for them even though Hikari's mother insisted that she could do it, but he wanted her to rest. Hikari and her mother have been crying nonstop about Shion. Musashi wished there was more he could do, but that would be impossible. Musashi stayed up last night with Hikari and cuddled with her as she cried on him. He felt pain inside him; he didn't like to see her like this… Musashi decided to go check up on Hikari since he was waiting for the food to cook. He hurried upstairs and went into her room. She was lying there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hikari…" Musashi walked up to her futon.

"I'm sorry… I'm trying my best to stop crying, but I can't."

"Don't apologize. You need to let it all out. I am here for you, you know that." Musashi sat on her futon and started to stroke her hair lightly.

"Thank you for being here for my mother and I. We appreciate it, dearly," Hikari whispered to him, enjoying his touch.

"It's no problem. I am glad to help you and your mother. Dinner will almost be ready…"

The last thing Hikari wanted to do was eat. She felt pains in her stomach and she knows for a fact she will hardly be able to eat. She is too upset of her sister's death. She couldn't stop blaming herself for not forcing her sister to live with her and her mother… Shion meant the world to Hikari. She always looked up to her… She loved her so much. Hikari doesn't think she'll ever get over her sister's death. She felt like she will always be depressed now.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"Shion, I think you should stay in bed for the rest of the day." Doctor Rennoshin examined Shion's ribs on her right side. They were still bruised and broken.

"I just can't take another minute in bed. I never stayed in a bed this long before, please forgive my request, but I'll only be outside of the castle to enjoy the beautiful day."

"Hm. If I get Kanako to watch over you then I will let you go outside," Rennoshin said.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone…" Shion tried to get up from the bed, but her ribs started to throb. "Ugh…"

"She wouldn't mind. She likes you a lot." Rennoshin went to leave Shion to get the main maid. "I'll be right back. Please don't move." With that, he left her.

Shion waited patiently for Kanako to come in the room. She was grateful how kind everyone has been towards her, even though she felt a little uncomfortable being in the Yagyu mansion. She really wanted to thank Lord Munenori for saving her, but he never bothered to visit her. Shion figured he was a very busy man and had no time for weak women such as Shion… He probably hopes she recovers soon, so she will leave his mansion.

"Hello, there." Kanako greeted Shion with a huge smile on her face. She was holding an expensive kimono in her grasp.

"Hello, Kanako." Shion greeted back, wondering why she has a kimono with her.

"So, you want to enjoy the fresh air, huh? I pestered Doctor Rennoshin all day to let you go outside, but he told me that you needed to recover more. I'm glad you talked him into changing his mind." Kanako went to Shion's side. "Let me help you out of the bed."

"That won't be necessary." Shion insured her as she tried to sit up from the bed, but like before, her ribs started to ache, making her struggle.

Without any hesitations, Kanako put her hands on Shion gently and helped her out of the bed. "Hold on to me. I am going to change you into this kimono." Kanako ordered as she undid the sash of it.

"No, I can put it on," Shion spoke softly.

"Don't try to deny me, girly." Kanako laughed gently as she removed Shion's robe. Shion was bare to the main maid, and Shion couldn't help but to be embarrassed. Kanako immediately put the expensive kimono on her as she still supported Shion. Shion tried her best to help Kanako out, and they finally got her dressed. Kanako then tied the sash tight. "Do you want to put any makeup on?"

Shion limped over to a mirror and frowned. She looked very tired and beat up. "No, I'll just do my hair." She went to put her hair in a ponytail, but her body refused her to lift her arms up.

"Let me do it!" Kanako rushed behind her and used a band on her wrists to tie Shion's hair in a high ponytail.

"Thank you," Shion whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She never wore an expensive kimono before, but she fell in love with the one Kanako picked out for her. It was white with beautiful red sakura flowers all over it.

"You need shoes now!" Kanako handed her a pair of light brown sandals. "Here, I'll put them on for you."

Before Shion could deny her, Kanako bent down so she was eye leveled with her feet and commanded her to lift her one foot up. Shion did as she says and Kanako put it on her, she then ordered her to do the same to the other foot. Kanako put the shoes on her with no problem. The main maid then wrapped her arms around Shion's waist. "I know you want personal space, but let me at least support you until we get outside."

Shion nodded and they walked together all the way outside. They were in the back of the castle and Shion immediately recognized the beautiful garden. The garden had a lot of different flowers and the garden itself was huge. She never saw a garden this beautiful before…

"Do you want to see the garden?" Kanako noticed Shion's interested.

"Yes."

Kanako still had her arm around Shion's waist as they slowly went to approach the garden. As they were walking, people working outside watched Shion. They all started to talk amongst them selves, trying to figure out if this was the woman their lord has saved. The workers all couldn't help but to admire the woman's beauty. They couldn't believe that she was just a middle-class woman. She was way too gorgeous to be just a regular woman living in a small village. Shion didn't pay attention to the workers because she was too focused on walking, but not only did the workers pay attention to her, but the Lord himself was staring at her while he was talking to Princess Eri who he wished left a long time ago. He was growing bored with the princess.

"I'll be right back, excuse me." Munenori interrupts the princess as he walked away from her. He wanted to confront Shion.

Kanako stopped walking, causing Shion to stop walking too. "The Lord is coming to see you."

Shion looked over as the Lord approached them.

"Hey," Munenori said.

Kanako let go of Shion's waist and they both bowed for the Lord.

"Thank you for sparing my life." Shion finally was expressing her gratitude.

"It was nothing," Munenori muttered as he was eying her ribs. "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

"Yes, but I wanted to enjoy this beautiful day," Shion explained.

"I see," Munenori answered.

"Don't worry, M'Lord I am watching her and making sure she is safe. You can count on me." Kanako grinned.

Munenori just nodded, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Shion. It made her feel self-conscious. He showed no emotion, so she couldn't tell if he was mad at her for going outside, or if he wanted her to leave this place immediately. She averted her eyes from his gaze but noticed that all the workers were all staring at them. Shion blushed deeply and sighed. She didn't know if she should go back into the room, or not.

"Excuse me, but if you are a princess from another village, this is my time to see him! You have to schedule another day!" A woman who was well kept together came up to Munenori and Shion.

"No, I am not a princess… Munenori saved me, I am only here for a short period of time," Shion explained to princess Eri.

The princess started to laugh. "Why are you wasting time, sparing a peasant's life? Was this the woman everyone told me you saved? Why bother?" She asked Munenori.

Munenori looked at princess Eri with no emotion. "You should go."

"Wait, so you can spend time with a small minded woman?" The princess grunted.

Munenori wrapped his arm around Shion's waist. "You are no longer of use here," He said to the princess bluntly.

The princess stomped her foot before she stormed off.

The workers looked at Shion and Munenori with widened eyes. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shion deeply blushed as Munenori still had his arm around her waist.

"Sorry about that," Munenori muttered.

"Um, No… I…" Shion stuttered. She couldn't make out what just happened.

"MUNENORI!" I voice shouted out.

Kanako, Munenori, and Shion turned their attention to the man who shouted out, and it was Munenori's father. He had his arms crossed and had a scowl across his face.

Munenori inhaled deeply. "I'll be right back, Shion." He let go of her waist and went to see his not too pleased father.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari and her mother didn't eat much at dinner tonight, and they both felt really bad because Musashi put in a lot of effort into their meals. He cooked them chicken and rice with fresh cooked vegetables. That was Hikari's favorite and she would usually eat it until her plate was spotless, but she was too upset to eat. Musashi understood and didn't get offended, instead, he ordered them both to go lay back down in their rooms. Hikari and her mother both did as he says as he cleared the table and started to clean. He never really cleaned before, but he wanted to make sure the house was in good shape because Hikari's mother ALWAYS had this house spotless. He hurried up and cleaned the kitchen and the dining room. He wanted to check up on Hikari to see if she was okay. She always wanted him to just stay in the room while she was crying, but he couldn't because he wanted to do choirs around the house to help out, even though he wished to stay with her every second of the day.

He finished the dishes and ran upstairs to see the sad little girl. He opened the door and Hikari was just lying on the futon; her eyes were puffy from crying all day.

"Hey." He softly spoke to her as he walked up to her futon.

"Hi." She smiled at him. Hikari was so happy to see him. "Are you going to stay with me all night?"

"Of course." Musashi sat on her futon and leaned against the wall. "I won't leave you even for a second." He then patted her lap, motioning her to sit on it.

"Thank you." Hikari crawled on his lap and rested her head against his beating heart. He was like a big teddy bear to her, big and strong, but cuddly and warm. She felt a little better when he is around her. She never wants him to leave her side, ever.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Much." She lifted her head to see him. "Thank you for everything. It means a lot."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I am happy to help." He yawned.

Hikari frowned. He is probably tired from doing choirs, taking care of her mother and herself, and staying up all last night with her. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"No, I am fine. I want to stay up with you." He was fighting himself to not yawn again.

"No, no. Please sleep. I'll be fine."

"Sh. I don't want to." Even if Musashi forced himself to sleep, it couldn't be done. He was too worried for Hikari.

Hikari felt tears streaming down her face. She cursed herself for it because she wanted Musashi to sleep worry free, but the tears were coming on they're own like they have been doing all day. Musashi wiped the tears off her beautiful face gently. He tried to think of something that would cheer her up, even if it were for a second… He then had a great idea…

"I'm sorry…" Hikari tried to force herself to stop crying.

Musashi tilted the girl's face up and planted a small delicate kiss on her lips. Hikari's eyes widened in shock, but she immediately closed her eyes. He stole her first kiss, and she felt her stomach growing light. He broke the kiss and studied her, and all she did was look at him back with widened eyes. For a kiss so soft, it had a big impact on her.

"You… Kissed me…" Hikari whispered as a small smile spread across her face. "That was my first time."

"Didn't you like it?" Musashi felt a jabbing pain inside him.

"No, I love it. It made me feel a little better. Thanks." She placed her hands against her heart. It was beating so fast.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori was walking to go back outside to see Shion. He just got done discussing with his father about Princess Eri's sudden outburst. His father was not happy that he took Shion's side over hers, but Munenori didn't care one bit. The princess was annoying him; he didn't want her to come in the first place. As he went outside, he looked around and spotted Shion and Kanako talking to the gardener, but he frowned when he saw how smitten the gardener was towards Shion. He was handing her a red rose, which made Munenori angry inside. Munenori walked up to them, trying his best not to show any emotion.

"Hello, Lord." Shion bowed.

Munenori eyed the rose that was in her hand. "Hi."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't get you in trouble." Shion apologized. She didn't mean for princess Eri to be mad at her.

"Don't worry about it. I think you should lay back in bed now," He said coldly. "It's getting dark, and you are still in pain."

Shion didn't want to be in that room by herself, but she didn't want to go against the lord. "Okay." She bowed to him and went to leave, but she was struggling. Kanako went to grab her, but Munenori stopped her.

"I'll take her back. Just make sure you bring her dinner." He ordered Kanako.

"Yes, M'Lord." Kanako gave a small smile to Shion and rushed back into the castle.

Munenori wrapped his arm around her waist to support her and they both started to walk a slow pace. Shion felt bad because they were walking very slowly; she thought maybe he was losing patience with her.

"Um, I think I can go back by myself." Shion bit her lip.

"Don't be foolish." Munenori gripped her waist a little tighter making her wince in pain. "You don't like me to touch you?"

His question made her blush. "No… I… Do… It's… Just."

"So, you like me touching you?" He asked with a smirk.

Shion blinked a couple of times. Was the lord smirking at her? She never saw him smirk before, and he's teasing her too. She thought he was just a cold man with no emotions…

"What?" Munenori notice Shion's reaction.

"Nothing… I just didn't think you were the teasing type."

"What type do you think I am?" He raised a brow.

Shion blushed deeply. "I…"

"Well?"

"Cold… Emotionless."

Munenori lightly chuckled. "Just because I am emotionless doesn't mean I can't tease here and there," he said harshly but he still was chuckling.

They finally reached inside of the castle and Munenori still went a slow pace for the woman. He made sure he held her gently so he didn't hurt her. They both were silent as they kept walking. Shion smelled his strong, expensive cologne and she thought he smelled really good. She could tell that he likes to take care of himself. She wouldn't be shocked if he took just as long as a woman to get ready on a daily basis.

They finally reached her room she is staying at and he opened the door and guided her to her bed. He slowly helped her in her bed and looked at her for the last time.

"Your dinner should be here soon. I'll see you later."

"Shion clung the blanket on top of her and frowned. "Um, okay. Thank you for helping me…"

"Yep." He answered as he immediately left her.

Not too long, Kanako came in the room with a food tray full of food. She set it down on Shion's lap. "I hope you enjoy." She smiled at Shion.

"Thank you so much, this looks very good." Shion stared at the steak and rice with cooked vegetables on the side. She didn't feel like eating, though. She was still very upset that her village, her home was gone forever. She couldn't stop thinking about her neighbors and friends being gone forever.

"I'll check up on you every hour to see how you are doing." Kanako gently smiled at her as she left her all alone in this room.

Shion immediately grabbed the food tray and moved it on top of her nightstand. It hurt when she even lifted up the tray. She wished she would feel better and fast. She wanted to see her mother and sister soon. Shion tried to force herself to go to sleep, but it couldn't be helped. Too much was on her mind.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari and Musashi were both wide awake, lying on the futon. They both were thinking the same thing. They wanted to kiss again, but neither one of them wanted to ask the other. They both felt awkward and embarrassed, but Hikari finally leaned in and pecked Musashi on the lips. Musashi thanked Hikari in his head and kissed her back, opening his mouth a little to kiss her passionately. He debated if he should slide his tongue in or not. Hikari opened her mouth a little to give Musashi access to her mouth, and without hesitation, he slid his tongue in her mouth. He started to play with her tongue and she did the same. As their tongues were fighting for dominance, Hikari couldn't help, but to moan. His kisses were making her hot. She never experienced this kind of feeling before. Musashi got on top of her and pinned her down as he kept kissing her. He felt his pants growing a little tight. He cursed himself for getting turned on by just kissing her. He was going to lose control. He broke the kiss and stared at her. They have to stop, or he'll try to go even further.

"Why did you stop?" She asked innocently as she stared at him.

"I…" He turned his head to avoid her gaze.

"I wanted to keep kissing you, Musashi."

That sent chills down his spine. "We can't."

"Why?"

"I would try to go a little further with you." He admitted as he felt his cheeks growing hot.

"Oh." She understood, but she still wanted to keep kissing him not caring is he tried to go further and further. She really wanted him.

He rolled off of her and grabbed her body with one arm, making her turn to the side so he was spooning her. Hikari felt something hard poking at her butt and couldn't help but to blush. He was attracted to her, really attracted to her…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion tossed and turned in the bed. She couldn't sleep one bit. She let out a frustrating moan as she looked at the window. The moonlight was shining and she greatly admired it. As she kept staring out the window she heard her doorknob turn. She turned her attention to the door, and Munenori came in. He frowned when he saw her untouched food on her nightstand.

"Why didn't you eat?" He asked coldly.

"I… Wasn't hungry."

Munenori sat next to her bed. "Are you starving yourself because of what I did to your husband?"

"No, I just miss my mother and sister. I can't wait to see them." She also wanted to write to them to make sure they didn't worry for her. She knew they heard the news about their old home being invaded. She wished she could come out and ask Munenori to write to them, but she couldn't find the right words.

"I see. You need to eat, though."

"I'll eat tomorrow I promise," Shion whispered. "Please don't worry about me. I don't want you to waste your time on me."

Munenori's eyes widened. "You are not wasting my time."

Shion clenched her blanket that was over her. She felt warmth inside her. She wasn't wasting his time…

"Did you want anything?" He asked randomly.

"Um…" She blushed.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I wanted to write to my mother and sister to let them know I am okay. I don't want them to worry."

Munenori just nodded. "That's fine. I'll give you paper and pen in the morning. I'll make sure they receive it tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

Shion stared at Munenori and he was glowing from the moonlight shining in the room. He looked so majestic…

"What?" Munenori noticed her staring at him.

"Nothing…" She sunk lower in her covers.

Munenori sighed. "I'm going to stay in here to make sure you fall asleep. You can't stay up all night."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to so sleep," he said in a low voice.

Shion inhaled and closed her eyes. She doesn't know how she is going to sleep when Munenori is in here. She felt like he was watching her, and it made her feel self-conscious, but she tried her best to fall asleep.

Munenori watched her. His father wanted him nowhere near her, but he wanted to check up on her to make sure she was doing okay. He put her through a lot, but it wasn't likely for him to care. He never cared for other people's feelings, but he really worried about Shion. Not only does his father see her as a threat, but Munenori did as well. He never let a person take effect on him until he met her.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

It was morning and Musashi and Hikari's mother was sitting at the dining room table discussing some important matters. They both were drinking tea, hoping Hikari will wake up soon to ask her an important question.

As they both were sipping their tea, Hikari lazily came down the stairs. Musashi and Hikari's mother looked at each other before they greeted her.

"Hello, honey." Her mother smiled at her daughter as Hikari took a seat next to Musashi.

"Hi." She answered as she started to pour herself tea.

"How are you feeling?" Musashi asked.

"Fine." She answered.

"I have an important question for you…" Her mother just wanted to get to the point.

"Yes?" Hikari took a sip of her tea.

"Everyone in the village is going to Kenshin Village to bury their loved ones, and I was going to go see Shion…"

Hikari froze and started to sob. Musashi immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"You don't have to go…" Her mother bit her lip so she wouldn't start crying too.

"I know I should, but I can't… If I see her lying there… Then her corpse will haunt me," Hikari explained as she cried into Musashi.

"I understand. Musashi and I are going to leave soon. Will you be okay by yourself? Everyone in the village will be gone today."

"Wait, why would Musashi go?" Hikari asked as tears were streaming down her face.

"They need strong men to help bury the bodies, Hikari," her mother whispered.

"I… understand." Hikari nodded.

As the three of them were finishing drinking their tea, Hikari kept going back and forth whether she should she Shion for the last time or not… This was the hardest decision she ever had to make in her entire life.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sweet Bliss

**Author Note: Just wanted to warn you that a lemon will be in this chapter! It's towards the end.** **I also want to apologize for taking so long to update this story! I am editing two stories and I just got done with one, so less than a week I'll have the other one done too… I will start updating more often, so don't fret! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5

Sweet Bliss

Shion was in a bath, relaxing. She had Munenori lingering in her mind. When she woke up this morning, he was not by her side, but she knew he had better things to do than to stay with her. She was curious how long he stayed, though. Munenori did what he said, and gave Shion pens and paper to write to her sister and mother. She immediately gave it to Kanako to send out to them, hoping they will get it soon, so they would not worry for her. As she was lavishing her body with soup, her door opened. She screeched as she covered her body with her hands. She sunk really low in the water.

"Sorry…" Munenori muttered as he left himself in. He hurried and shut the door behind him.

Shion wanted to shout at the Lord before her, but she couldn't do something so reckless like that. It would be disrespectful. She took a deep breath before she spoke out to him. "Is there something you need, sir?" She tried to sound calm, but her voice was really shaky.

Munenori smirked at her shyness. "I wanted to see if you would join me for dinner tonight since I have to make sure you eat."

 _Couldn't he wait to ask me that after I was done with my bath?_ Shion thought to herself. She felt her cheeks getting rosy. "Um, you sure?" She was self-conscious to be around his loyal family.

"If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't have asked you," he said bluntly.

"Oh, well…. Okay. I will join you for dinner. Thank… You."

"Alright, I have to train my men today, but if you need anything; Kanako will assist you."

Shion nodded. "Okay..."

With that, Munenori left her, leaving Shion to hurry to finish her bath. She didn't want ANYONE else to see her like this. She did cover herself well when he came in here, but she still was paranoid.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari decided to go with her mother and Musashi to see her sister for the last time. Musashi promised her over and over that he would stay by her side the whole time. Hikari was very nervous to see her sister, lying there… She was also nervous for her mother too. Hikari knew for a fact that her and her mother will break down and cry. Shion lying there will burn inside their minds and she wasn't emotionally prepared for it. Hikari, her mother, and Musashi sat in a carriage. The carriage was packed from the other villagers. There were only five carriages for them, so they were all pretty crowded. Everyone was dead silent even the people crying. They all were forcing themselves to cry quietly, so they didn't disturb the other villagers with their sorrows. Hikari and the villagers were all in the same boat. They all lost their love ones and like her, they all blamed themselves for not talking to their close ones into staying with them. Hikari rested her head on Musashi's shoulder. She apologized in advance for she knew she would be all over him, wanting comfort from him. He didn't mind one bit. He wanted to do anything and everything to help ease the pain for her and her mother.

"You sure you want to do this, Hikari?" Her mother asked her softly.

"Yes, I think it is the right thing to do." She gave her a weak smile.

Musashi wrapped his arm around Hikari while she still had her head rested on his shoulder. He wanted her close to make sure she was all right. Her mother smiled at the two. She was so happy for the two of them. She felt like Musashi is helping her younger daughter, not only with her sister's death but with other things too. She never saw her daughter so lively until she first met Musashi. Her mother prayed in her head that he would stay a very long time for her daughter's sake.

All five carriages started to move slowly, but everyone was still quiet. Hikari wished the carriages would go faster. She wanted to get this done and over with…

"Are you alright?" Musashi looked down at her and asked.

"Yes, thank you, Musashi… Thank you for everything…" Hikari started to tear up.

Musashi started to wipe tears off her face gently. He didn't like to see her cry, but he'll make sure he is by her side through this whole thing. She needed him…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion was in her room forcing herself to eat a peach. It was very hard for her because she was still upset about her childhood village. She was also worried about Hikari and her mother. They must be worried sick… She looked down at her peach and she only took five small bites of it. She sighed as she set it on the desk. Shion then waited patiently for Kanako to return. Kanako wanted to get more maids to help Shion wear a nice kimono for the dinner tonight. Shion was very nervous. She was afraid of Munenori's father. Shion was good at keeping a conversation, but she was frightened what the high-ranking villagers will do or say. She knew they would judge her…

"Sorry to make you wait!" Kanako came barging in the room. Five maids came in behind her, holding a lot of kimonos! They all looked breathtaking.

"Oh, it's fine." Shion smiled at Kanako as she stood up. She was very grateful that Kanako wanted to help her for the dinner tonight. Kanako insured her that she will fit in, but Shion still had second thoughts.

The five maids all circled around Shion, forcing her to lift her arms up and they measured her body. They measured her hips, stomach and breasts. They all started to rush Shion and they put on different kimonos on her. They all were moving fast as they hurried and stripped her from one to another. Kanako told them that she wanted to make sure Shion looked perfect for the Lord, while Shion told them she didn't mind what they picked for her.

After going through ten different kimonos, they finally picked an all dark, red one with pretty black details on it. Shion looked in the mirror and she loved it. She thanked the maids over and over again. They all were so kind towards her and they were shocked how nice and polite Shion was. One of them even said they were expecting her to be rude and arrogant, but Shion proved them wrong. They couldn't help but to admire Shion. They thought she was the prettiest woman they ever laid eyes on. They knew why Munenori was interested in this woman. They were happy that Munenori chose not only a beautiful woman… But a woman that was kind and gentle.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari and the other villagers finally arrived at Kenshin Village. As soon as everyone stepped out of the carriage, everyone's eyes widened as they saw their old village destroyed and abandoned. Dead bodies were still lying around, dry blood staining the ground, and windows and building ripped and broken. All the villagers slowly crept around the village to their own homes or the homes of their loved ones. Hikari, her mother, and Musashi walked up to Shion's home. They all stood up front staring at it.

"You ready?" Hikari's mother asked in a low voice.

Hikari nodded and Musashi grabbed her hand gently. The three of them entered, and they immediately saw Shion's husband lying on the floor. They saw dry blood around him.

"They… stabbed him," Hikari whispered.

Hikari's mother tried her best not to cry for the sake of her younger daughter. "Let me look in their room. Stay here," her mother ordered gently.

"No, I want to come too." Hikari was determined to see her sister; she made it this far, she wasn't backing down now!

Her mother studied her younger daughter and nodded in approval. Her mother walked into the bedroom first while Hikari and Musashi trailed behind her. They all were dumbfounded to not see Shion's body.

"Where else would she be?" Hikari asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. She always stayed in the house to do choirs… She hardly went out." Her mother scanned the room.

"Do you think Shion is still alive?" Hikari raised her voice, hoping it was true.

"Don't get your hopes up…" Her mother choked out as tears went down her cheeks.

Musashi still had Hikari's hand and he gently squeezed it. Hikari looked at him and gave him a weak smile. She prayed to herself that her sister was still alive… The three of them went into every room in the house together to see where Shion would be at, and they didn't find anything. They all left the house to look more into town to see if she was lying in any of the shops or markets. Hikari felt her heart speed up… She had hope that her sister was still out there, and she'll do anything to find her. She held her breath as they stopped to scan around areas for her body. She felt at ease when they couldn't find her. Her mother started to ask the other villagers if they have seen her, but no one has. Her mother couldn't make out of this news. She didn't know if the Yagyu has her hostage, or they threw her body in a ditch somewhere. Her mother started to choke out as she was getting frustrated.

"Mother, maybe she escaped," Hikari said.

"I don't know…" Her mother wiped away her tears. She didn't have the heart to say she might be held prisoner.

"She has to be, all the other villager's found their loved ones! Shion is the only one missing!" Hikari felt happiness well up inside her. "Musashi, don't you think she would still be alive?"

Musashi just gently smiled at her. "It is possible." But, like her mother, he believed that she might be held prisoner…

"Honey, we still need to look around the woods. Please don't get your hopes up." Her mother spoke gently towards her daughter.

"Alright…" Hikari mumbled as the three headed towards the woods, but Hikari couldn't help herself in having faith that her sister was still alive…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion was sitting under the Sakura tree, enjoying the fresh air. She couldn't believe how much better she felt. Her body wasn't aching as much, and her wound was finally healing up. She will be reunited with her sister and mother very, very soon. As she looked up at the sky, Munenori approached her, whipping off sweat with a towel from training himself and his men. Shion went to get up to greet him, but he held his hand out, motioning her to stay sitting down. She did as he says, and he sat on the ground next to her.

"Hello, sir." Shion greeted in a low voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you."

They both sat there in silence, and Shion felt awkward. She didn't know if she should say something to him or keep quiet until he spoke to her.

"Why are you always tense?" He asked. His eyes were studying her.

She looked at him and blushed. "I…I'm not tensed."

"Ha, yes you are. You haven't loosened up since I brought you here. Are you always like this?"

"No…"

Munenori lightly chuckled at her answer. He never met a woman this shy before. He wonders why she was so insecure. She was a beautiful woman; he thought that she should be the one who was confident and cocky instead of these princesses that his father summons here. The princesses don't even compare to her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"It's just hard for me… I lost my village, and I feel out of place here. I know you probably don't understand, but I feel intimidated," Shion explained as she twiddled her thumbs that were resting on her lap.

"All the villagers admire you."

"Why?" She was shocked. No one tried to approach her or talk to her; all they do is stare at her. She felt like they didn't want her here.

"You are insecure…" He mumbled. He didn't want to admit to her that she was beautiful. That wasn't in his nature to admit such things. He wished she didn't think very low of herself. He wanted to make her feel beautiful and inferior, but he couldn't, that would go against the Yagyu family.

"I…" She stared at her lap. He was right; she was insecure, but she didn't want him to think that. As she was lost in thought, Munenori started to pet her head gently and softly. That startled Shion.

"Relax," he whispered as he continued to pet her.

"Munenori?" She had a question she wanted to ask the lord for some time now, but she never had the chance, and when she did, she felt nervous.

"What is it?"

"Why did you spare my life?"

He stopped petting her hair and sat there in silence. Shion cursed herself for asking. She should've kept her mouth shut…

"I just wanted to, that's all. Did you want me to kill you?"

"No, of course not…" She whispered. "I am grateful. I can finally be happy with my mother and sister all thanks to you."

Munenori blushed. "It's really not a big deal…"

Before Munenori said anything else, Shion hugged him tight. It was awkward because Munenori didn't return her hug, he was too stunned that she did such a bold move, but he secretly liked it. She smelt like lavenders. He couldn't help but to inhale her scent. Shion immediately pulled away from him and blushed; she regretted laying her hands on the lord.

"Sorry…" She couldn't look him in the eye.

"You're fine…" He slowly rose up from where they were sitting. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay…"

Munenori gave her a very small smile before leaving her. Shion watched him walk away from her. The wind was blowing his long light purple hair around. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't have feelings for the lord; she was just a lower class to him… Nothing special.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi helped bury some of the villager's corpses. He also buried Shion's husband as Hikari and her mother watched. They didn't find Shion's body and neither has the other villagers, but the villagers insured her that they will send someone to the Yagyu Village tomorrow morning to see if she was there. Her mother felt sick to her stomach while Hikari felt hopeful.

After the villager's loved one's were buried, they all returned to the carriages to go home for dinner. It was getting late. They were there all day, but each villager felt closure after the long day. The only one's that didn't feel closure was Hikari and her mother. Musashi wrapped his arm around Hikari as their carriage started to move. She rested her head on him, taking in his scent that she fell in love with.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori, his father, and some of the high-ranking villagers were waiting around the dining room table for Shion. Munenori was worried she was going to not show up, but the doors to the room suddenly opened quietly as she slowly walked up to them. Munenori was impressed with Shion's attire. She fit right in with the high-ranking villagers. Everyone eyed the woman while she averted her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy. She felt like the walk from the door to the table took hours. She wished this dinner would end soon. She felt very uncomfortable. As she went to sit down next to Munenori, he immediately stood up and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down slowly and thanked him.

"You look lovely," an old woman commented Shion.

"Thank you, ma'am. You look lovely too." Shion smiled even though her heart was racing.

"Thank you," she answered.

Munenori leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Relax."

Shion just nodded. It was easier said than done.

"So, your name is Shion, right?" Munenori's father eyed her. His gaze was not too welcoming, but it might have been Shion's imagination.

"Yes, sir." That's all she can manage to say. She felt like she would have choked if she said another word.

"I see. Where you mad at my son for killing your husband?" His father asked bluntly.

"Father!" Munenori glared at him. He never told his father about killing Shion's husband, so he figured one of the samurai's must have told him.

Everyone in the room grew quiet. The high-ranking villagers wished they had their food in front of them to look at so they can avoid the awkward tension. Shion just gulped. She felt like she was going to faint here and now. She couldn't tell him she didn't care because her deceased husband abused her, but what else could she say?

"He abused her, father." Munenori talked for her.

"How long were you married to him?" Munenori's father asked.

"Three years…" Shion answered softly.

"Why didn't you leave him? That is a sign of a weak woman. You wouldn't fit in as a Yagyu wife." Munenori's father hissed.

"Father, that is enough!" Munenori raised his voice at his own father.

Shion felt her body trembling. She didn't know what to do or say. Munenori's father was right about her, but he said it so harshly. Not only is she beneath them, but she is weak to them too. Munenori put his hand on Shion's lap to comfort her, but it wasn't working. She felt sick to her stomach.

"You would only be good as a mistress…" Munenori's father snapped at her.

Shion slowly rose up from her seat without looking at anyone. "Excuse me," she whispered as she went to leave the dining room.

"SHION!" Munenori called after her, but she ignored him as she left the room.

"That woman is no good for you. You are showing too much emotion towards her! You are weakening yourself!" His father lectured harshly. "She's controlling your emotions that you are not supposed to have!"

Munenori just sat there. He wanted to run after her, but he would just show how weak he was to everyone…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari and Musashi were relaxing in Hikari's room. They were hardly talking as their minds wonder about Shion, but their quiet environment was soon interrupted when Hikari's mother violently opened her bedroom door.

"Mother?" Hikari tilted her head.

"SHION IS STILL ALIVE!" Her mother squealed.

"Wait, what?! Where is she?!" Hikari got up from her bed and gave her mother a hug.

"She wrote us a letter! She's with Lord Munenori! He spared her life! She will be coming here soon!" Her mother tightened their hug.

"I can't believe my sister is alive! I am so happy! I can't wait to see her." Hikari felt tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I am happy too, baby." Her mother beamed.

"We have to celebrate when she gets here!" Hikari grinned.

"Yes, we do…" Her mother agreed.

"I am glad everything worked out." Musashi chimed in.

"Thank you for everything. Things have been working out ever since you came into my daughter's life," Hikari's mother praised.

"I didn't do anything…" Musashi's cheeks started to get rosy.

"Yes, you have. You helped support me and you never left my side," Hikari said.

"I'll never leave your side, Hikari," Musashi whispered.

"Musashi…" Hikari jumped on him on her futon and hugged him tightly.

Hikari's life was falling into place. She met an amazing man and her sister is still alive and she will see her very soon. Hikari hoped Shion would live with them… Hikari would be so content with having all her loved one's in one household.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion was lying on the bed crying her eyes out. She never felt this low before. It hurt her so bad. If she knew Munenori's father was going to be so harsh towards her, then she wouldn't agree to dinner. She did feel bad for storming out of the room, but she couldn't stay in there… She wasn't wanted in there or in this castle… She must leave, but she doesn't know how to get to Ikumi Village from here… She doesn't know if she should say goodbye to Munenori or just leave… She didn't know what to do! The door opened slowly and a young maid came in the room.

"Um, Shion?" She called out to her.

"Oh, yes?" Shion sat up from the bed and wiped her tears away from her face.

"The Lord's father wants to see you."

Shion's eyes widened. What would he want with her? Was he going to continue to yell at her, or was he going to force her to leave? She slowly rose up from the bed and nodded.

"Okay, I shall see him," Shion whispered.

The maid led the way to where Munenori's father was located at; the maid took her into a big room that looked like a study. His father was in a fancy chair, not taking his eyes off Shion.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Shion's voice was shaky when she addressed him.

"Yes, I want you to leave this village. It's for the sake of our family. You are a very bright and beautiful woman, but I am worried about my son growing weak because of you…"

Shion just stood there. He had the nerve to compliment her but then say she made him weak? How did she make him weak? She refused to ask any questions. She just took it all in.

"I will offer you money if you leave without talking to my son." He pulled a medium pouch out and set it on his desk.

"That won't be necessary," Shion whispered. "I will just leave. I don't need your money."

Munenori's father was pleased, but not pleased enough to let her stay. "As you wish." He then pointed at the maid that led her here. "Escort her out, please."

The maid looked at Shion with hurt eyes. She took pity for Shion, but she obeyed her master. Shion quietly followed behind her as she tried her best to hide how hurt and broken she is.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari's mother left Musashi and Hikari home alone to see one of her friend's to comfort her about her loved one's she lost from the invasion in Kenshin Village. Musashi went into the bath to bathe. He reeks from burying corpses all day. Hikari waited patiently for him, wishing she were in the bath with him. What would happen if she went in there? Would he deny her? She never had these thoughts before, but she keeps having them ever since she met the ronin. She took a deep breath and decided to see what he would do if she came in the bathroom. She crept by the door and slowly opened it. He sat in the bath, rubbing soap on himself, but he immediately gave her a blank expression when he saw Hikari come in.

"Do you need anything, Hikari?" He asked confusingly.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, but…"

"What is it?" He asked gently. He hoped she wasn't upset about anything.

"I wanted to… join you." Her heart was pounding so fast.

"Hikari, I don't know…"

"I thought you were attracted to me…"

"I am, but we only knew each other for a short time-"

"I really want you, Musashi! I never wanted a man this much in my life. I never had these urges before… I need you so badly!"

Musashi was shocked at her words, but he felt himself harden. He has been wanting, her too, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to make sure her first time was special, but if she thinks she's ready then he would accept her. He would just make sure he took it slow for her sake.

"Musashi…"

"Okay, you can come in with me…" He whispered, as his face was bright red.

Hikari blushed at his invitation and she slowly took her kimono off. Musashi watched her as she did it and he couldn't help but to admire her body. She crept by the tub and stepped in slowly. Her and Musashi were facing each other, and their bodies were very close.

"Now, what?" She stuttered.

"We have to take this slow, okay?"

She nodded as he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. She immediately pushed her tongue in his mouth, but he pulled away from her.

"Slowly…" He lectured like he was lecturing a bratty kid.

"Fine…"

He leaned in and kissed her and they kissed very slow but gentle. It was very passionate. Hikari wanted him to use his tongue, but she wanted to obey him too. She trusted him and she knew he knew what was best for her. He finally slid his tongue in her mouth and she immediately played with his tongue with hers. Hikari started to moan softly and he began to feel her body with his fingertips. He lightly pinched her nipples and she gasped at his sudden action.

"It's okay…" He broke the kiss and stared at her.

Hikari nodded as she pressed her lips back on his. He continued to tug at her nipples; then he started to grope her breasts. She moaned in approval as they kept kissing. He then grabbed her tongue with his lips and started to suck, making Hikari lose control. He let go and they both stared at each other. Musashi wanted her to feel really good so he ran his hands up and down her stomach. Hikari watched him carefully as she bit her lip, so she wouldn't moan again. He then cupped her sex.

"Ahhhh." Hikari moaned as he touched it. She never felt so much pleasure like this before. "Musashi…"

He ran his pointer finger up and down her opening very carefully. He felt her soaking wet as he kept rubbing it. "I'm going to stick a finger in, is that okay?" He asked her.

She nodded as she watched him carefully stick his finger inside her. She threw her head back and moaned as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Musashi can tell she never let another man even touch her down there before. She was extremely tight.

"Musashi, I want you inside me." Hikari moaned.

"Wait…" Musashi added another finger in causing her to gasp. He wants to loosen her up, so it doesn't hurt so much when he enters her.

Hikari felt herself closing his fingers inside her. Musashi felt her juices on his fingers as he added a third finger inside her. Hikari bit her lip trying not to cry out in pain. Musashi went slower so she would adjust to him. When he felt she was comfortable, he sped up the pace. Hikari looked deep in his eyes as he was concentrating on pleasing her… He finally, pulled his fingers out of her. Hikari gulped for she knew he was about to enter her real soon.

"We should go into the bedroom," Musashi whispered, as his cheeks got rosy.

Hikari agreed and Musashi stood up, taking her in his arms. He held her like a baby, and he darted fast in her room. He laid her on the futon and all Hikari did was stare at him with widened eyes. She wants this, but she was scared.

"Do you want me to stop?" Musashi asked.

"No… I'm fine."

"You sure?" He stared at her lying before him.

"Yes, I am sure."

He sighed as he slowly spread her legs open. He was not too forceful. He kneeled down, so he was eye-leveled with her sex. He then started to lick her up and down causing her to shiver.

"Musashi!" She felt pleasure running through her body. She didn't know men lick girls down there…

"Relax, I promise you this will feel good." He looked up at her and smiled.

She sighed as he began to lick her up and down slowly but roughly. He tasted her juices on his tongue and he loved how she tasted. He kept going up and down then he got his tongue and entered inside her, causing Hikari to arch her back.

"This feels… Amazing." She praised as her hips moved the same rhythm as his tongue.

Musashi kept pumping his tongue in and out of her until she came all over it. He waited and licked up her sweet juices. Hikari felt lightheaded. She never felt like this before. He made her feel amazing… Musashi slowly rose up and stared at her as she was panting. She eyed his penis, as it was rock solid.

"Musashi, are you going to enter me?" She asked, pleadingly.

"You sure you want to still go through with this? I already made you cum…"

"I want you to cum too."

"We don't have to…"

"No, I want to. Please?"

Musashi sighed and nodded. "Okay, it's going to hurt a little bit, but not for long..."

"Okay…"

Musashi lied on top of her and grabbed his member and slowly entered her. Hikari moaned out, as he was only half way in there. He took it out and put it back in slowly without going all the way in. He kept doing it until she finally relaxed, then he slowly put all of him inside her causing her to arch her back and she scream in pain. He hurried and pinned her wrists and kissed her to hush her. She cried out in their kiss then he started to move slowly inside her. She calmed down and she felt pleasurable. She couldn't believe he was inside her! He kept kissing her sweetly as he kept pumping slowly in and out of her.

He pulled back from her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it feels good, Musashi…" She blushed.

Musashi smiled as he began to speed up the pace. Hikari moaned with pleasure and he started to nibble at her neck. She kept calling his name over and over again. He kept thrusting in her until they both felt their climax coming.

"I think I am going to cum." Hikari moaned out.

"Me too."

A couple more thrusts and Musashi and Hikari reached their climaxes. Musashi collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him.

"I never felt like that before… Thank you, thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"It was amazing…" Musashi nuzzled her neck.

They both stayed lying in bed, cuddling with each other. They both refused to let go of each other. They loved being this close…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion turned around to look at the Yagyu Village for the last time. She was grateful that Munenori saved her and she wished she said good-bye to him and to thank him again for sparing her life… She hoped he understood why she left unannounced. She turned her back on the village and began to walk into the cold dark woods.

 _Sister, mother, I will be home soon._


	6. Chapter 6 - Broad Daylight

Chapter 6

Embarrassing Moments In Broad Daylight

Hikari poured herself a glass of water and sat down on the kitchen counter. She wanted to chug the water, but she couldn't. Her stomach felt too light. She was woken up from a nightmare. She dreamt that the villagers chased Musashi out of the village with pitchforks and torches. An old man was leading the angry crowd to go against her love. She took small sips of her water as the images of her dream haunted her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Musashi came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Hikari can tell he was half asleep.

"I just have a bad feeling…" She whispered as she took another sip of her water.

"About what?"

"I don't know…" She couldn't tell Musashi about her dream; she didn't want him to feel that he was unwelcomed here.

Musashi frowned. "Are you feeling bad because we had sex?"

Hikari got up from sitting on the counter and ran to hug him. "Of course not! It's not about you… It's just my stomach… I don't feel good."

Musashi hugged her tight and sighed in relieve. "I just don't want you to regret it…"

"I don't at all! I'm glad you are my first, Musashi. We should do it again… Right now!"

"Let's wait until tomorrow." He blushed deeply.

"Okay…" She pouted. She wished they would have sex again. She felt it would help her get over her nightmare that keeps playing over and over inside her head.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori walked a fast pace down the hall to confront his father. Munenori tried to talk to Shion to see if she was all right since the dinner was a disaster, but she wasn't in the room she was staying at. He knew for a fact that his father had something to do with this. He felt his blood boiling in his veins. The maid, who escorted Shion out was trying to get Munenori's attention, but he ignored her. He approached his father's study and opened the door violently.

"Is there something you need, my son?" His father lifted his head up from reading his book.

"Where's Shion?!" Munenori asked coldly.

"Still worried about her, I see," His father sighed in annoyance. "You won't be seeing her anymore. She has left."

"You banished her from this castle, haven't you?"

"Yes, but you should be mad at her, not me…"

"Why would I be mad at her? She has done nothing wrong," Munenori muttered.

"Because I bribed her with money to leave and she took it with no hesitation. I told you she was only using you for your fortune. You have to watch who you talk to, my son."

Without another word, Munenori rushed out of the study to look for Shion. He was worried about her being alone in the woods. He hoped she would still be alive… As he was going to his room to get his samurai sword, the maid continued to keep calling her lord's name out repeatedly.

"I'm busy." He spat.

"It's about Shion, my lord! Please don't be mad at her. She didn't take your father's money!" She shouted, hoping to get through to him. "She left empty handed!"

Munenori stopped and turned around to face the maid. "I don't care if she took it or not; I have to find her before she gets herself killed," he answered her in a low voice.

The maid grinned as Munenori continued to rush to go into his room. She never saw her lord have a heart for someone before and she was truly blessed on witnessing her master's kindness.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion crossed her arms over her chest as she kept creeping through the woods slowly. She didn't know where she was or what direction to go to. She was scared for her life, but she wasn't giving up. She needed to see her mother and sister. She has nowhere else to go. As she kept walking, she tripped over a tree root. She fell and screamed out in pain. Her ankle was throbbing, but she just sprained it. She slowly stood up but had a hard time because her ankle was in pain. Shion ignored it as she continued to walk, dragging her injured ankle behind her.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Since Hikari couldn't sleep, her and Musashi sat in the backyard and talked. Musashi had his arm wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a little better thanks to him, but she still had this awful feeling inside her…

"Musashi…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think anyone in this village knows that you were hired by Nobunaga?" Hikari asked.

"No, I didn't tell anyone…" Musashi sighed.

"Good. We can't! I feel like they would make you leave here and I can't live without you!" She felt tears running down her face. She didn't want to tell Musashi why she was worried, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't get it out of her mind that he might be chased out of the village.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." Musashi touched her tears with his fingertips. "Don't cry, please. Everything will work out."

Hikari stopped crying and just relaxed in Musashi's embrace. She doesn't know what she would do if he left her… She couldn't survive without him.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori was on horseback as he rushed through the woods. He figured Shion wouldn't have gone too far, but he wanted to make sure she was safe. As he kept riding through the woods, his horse cried out in pain causing him to knock Munenori off his back. Munenori landed feet first as he took his sword out of his scabbard. He looked at his horse and his horse had an arrow stuck in his left thigh. The horse kept crying out in pain and from seeing the sight of his own blood, he decided to run away.

"Show yourselves," Munenori said annoyingly. He sensed people close by.

Five men didn't hesitate as they came charging at him with their swords drawn out. Munenori cut one by one smoothly, and not too long they all lied there, dead. A smirk formed on Munenori's face as he put his samurai sword back in his scabbard. He couldn't believe how weak Nobunaga's men were. He started to walk a fast pace to find Shion, but not too long he saw her up ahead. She was struggling and walking a slow pace.

"Shion!" He called out to her.

She slowly turned around and was stunned who was there before her. "Lord Munenori?!"

He walked up to her and eyed her ankle. "Did someone attack you?" He asked coldly.

"No. I sprained it… That is all."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Shion shook her head. "No, I will be fine! Please don't worry about me."

Munenori scowled at her. "Don't be foolish. Let me carry you."

"No, I will not forgive myself if I let you do that."

"Fine. Then walk." He started to walk ahead of her. He tried to show kindness towards the woman, but she refused him. Munenori was leaving her behind as she was trailing behind him. She felt a sharp pain going up her ankle, but she bit her lip. She didn't want her lord to think she was weak.

"Hurry up. You are walking too slow," he said behind his shoulder.

"Um, sorry!" Shion tried to catch up to him, but her ankle kept throbbing in pain. "Ugh…"

Munenori turned around to face her. "What a bother." Without saying another word, he lifted her up in a cradle.

"Lord, please…"

"Just shut up and let me carry you. You are wasting my time," he muttered.

"Sorry…" She whispered as she looked up at her lord. He didn't look back at her. He showed her no emotion, but he held her close to him.

"Lord?"

"What is it?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Why did you come in these woods?"

"Are you that stupid? To find you."

Shion's eyes widened from his answer. Why would he want to find her? "But, your father wouldn't approve…"

"I don't care for my father's approval," he bluntly said.

"Yes, you do."

Munenori grunted. "Just stay quiet. You are a handful. It's annoying."

"You didn't have to find me!" Shion snapped then immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She can't believe she raised her voice towards the lord.

"If it wasn't for me then you would've been dead."

"You are right, I am sorry… I just didn't want your father mad at me. I was clearly not welcomed in your village and I felt awful about it."

"The only person you should worry who welcomes you or not is me. It was foolish of you to leave my village without telling me." He lectured coldly.

Shion didn't answer him, but she rested her head on his beating, cold heart. Munenori tightened his grip on her. Deep down he was relieved that she was okay and safe in his arms.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari was yawning while she was making homemade lemonade for Musashi. He was working on building more houses for the village just in case more people come to live in here. Her mother was sitting in the kitchen enjoying her morning tea. She couldn't wait to see her oldest daughter; she just hoped to see her sooner than later.

"What's the rush, honey?" Hikari's mother asked as she watched her daughter run back and forth in the kitchen.

"I just really want to see Musashi, that's all!" Hikari said as she was mixing sugar, lemons, and water violently in a glass pitcher.

"I understand just make sure you don't interrupt his duties!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want you to get him in trouble with the headman, that's all!" Her mother sipped her tea.

"Got it!" Without wasting anymore time, she grabbed the pitcher full of lemonade and an empty glass; she then ran out of the house to see him.

Hikari hated waking up without Musashi being there, but she knew he must fulfill his duties in this village. She feels bad for him because she knows how much he loves to fight and train with his swords, and ever since he came here, he hasn't been training for he's too busy working. Hikari wished deep down that they could spend every second of the day together. She felt obsessive over him, but she didn't have a care in the world.

Hikari approached her ronin as he was sawing a piece of thin wood in half. "Good morning, Musashi," she said cheerfully.

He looked up from his work and smiled. "Good morning, Hikari."

"I brought you this!" She handed him the empty glass and poured her homemade lemonade in it. "I hope you like it!"

He took a sip and grinned. "It's really good, thanks!"

Hikari gently smiled at him as he downed the rest of his drink she then immediately poured him another glass full. She loved to watch him eat and drink. She thought it was adorable! Sometimes Musashi eats fast and he can be a slob at times, but Hikari still thinks it's very cute. As she was admiring him, an old man approached them.

He pointed his finger at Musashi. "You work for Nobunaga!"

Hikari dropped her pitcher of lemonade on the ground and began to shake. "No… No! What makes you say that?!"

"He came out of nowhere and you are letting him stay at your house, so you can protect him, but I'll make sure to run him out of this town!" The old man spat.

Musashi wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulders. "I don't work for anyone, but myself," he said calmly.

"You can't fool me!" The old man shouted.

"Sir, please don't harass one of the workers." A young man came up to us.

"But, he is a traitor!" The old man said.

"Just leave him alone." The young man rolled his eyes and shook his head at him.

The old man glared at Hikari and Musashi and finally left them alone.

"Thank you." Musashi bowed.

"He's crazy. Just ignore him." The young man smiled as he walked away from them.

Hikari was still shaking from the confrontation with the old man. Her nightmare was going to be their reality… Musashi rubbed her back lightly as he was studying her. He felt bad that she was scared, but he knew there was nothing to worry about. He wished she would stop fretting about the villagers.

"I have to get back to work, Hikari, but I'll see you at home," he whispered to her.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. "Um, yeah. Okay." She gave him a small smile before walking away from him.

Musashi watched her leave and sighed deeply. He would do anything to be in this girl's life for eternity.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori and Shion sat by the river to take a break. He was bandaging her ankle, and she watched him intensively.

"I can do it myself, my lord." She went to touch his hands, but he violently slapped her hand away.

"Stop resisting me," he said coldly.

"I'm not resisting you, I just don't feel like this is right…"

"Why wouldn't it be right?" He asked.

"You shouldn't aid me… I should be the one aiding you…"

Munenori leaned in so he was only inches away from her face. He looked at her blankly, showing no emotion; Shion, on the other hand, blushed at the lord's sudden actions. He was so close to her face, she didn't know what to do. She froze on the spot, not taking her eyes off him.

"How would you aid me then?" He asked seductively.

Shion's eyes widened. "I… don't know."

Munenori snorted. "Ha. Useless." He leaned back and continued to bandage her leg.

Shion's face was still bright red from what just happened, but she felt the wind knocked out of her when he called her "useless." Silence grew between the two as he was finishing wrapping her ankle. He finally was done and began to stare at the useless woman.

"We should take a bath. You are starting to smell." He commented.

Shion felt embarrassed, as she sniffed herself. Her body didn't smell, but her kimono was a different story. "Okay… I'll wash our clothes while you take your bath first."

"No, you are washing our clothes first then you are going in the river to join me."

Shion's face grew pale. "No, I can't…"

"You dare to go against me?" Munenori glared at her.

"Of course not… I…"

"Then wash our clothes and meet me in the river. It's not a hard order."

"Yes, my lord…" She whispered as she watched the lord before her strip naked. She saw his bare chest before, but not his whole naked body. She never saw anything so beautiful before. Munenori was very thin but had muscles all throughout his body. He had no scars, nor bruises anywhere, and his skin was pale. His whole body was a work of art, and Shion couldn't help herself from staring. He truly was a masterpiece.

He handed his dirty clothes to her. She accepted his clothes, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She tried her hardest not to look at his penis even though it was right in front of her.

Munenori touched Shion's lips with his pointer finger and lightly traced them. "Haven't you seen a naked man before? You were married…"

Shion felt her whole body growing numb as he kept tracing her lips. She couldn't even speak; she just continued to stare.

"Strange woman." He turned around and headed towards the river to enjoy his bath. Shion just watched him as he sunk in the water. She snapped out of it and went a little farther down to wash their clothes.

"Don't go too far out!" He called out to her.

"Okay…" She wasn't too far away from him, but she wasn't that close to him either. Munenori could still see her perfectly as she began to undress. She didn't pay attention if he was staring at her or not, but she felt self-conscious either way. Munenori watched her carefully as she took her kimono off. He admired her slender body and her big breasts. Her body was pale just like Munenori's, but she had bruises and scars from her deceased husband. Munenori was pleased with Shion's exposed body, but he felt his blood boil when he eyed her noticeable scars. Shion bent down and started to wash their kimonos carefully, as he kept staring at her.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari waited in the house for Musashi to return home. It was only early afternoon, and he will not be returning until late evening. She felt stomach pains and her head was pounding. She really feared the villagers would banish her lover from this village. She also started to worry if they already chased him out of town… She decided to see if he was still working even though she might get him in trouble if he talks to her, but she didn't care. She rushed out the house and looked around the town, but he was nowhere to be found. She started to panic, but then she saw him behind an unfinished building. Hikari ran over to him and hugged him from behind, causing him to drop his pile of wood that he was carrying.

"Hikari?!" Musashi was shocked by her actions, but he didn't question it.

Hikari embraced him tighter around his waist. "I was scared…"

Musashi turned around to face her. She was trembling and tears were down her face. "Hikari, you are worrying for nothing…"

"Musashi… I…"

She was interrupted by a kiss. Musashi wrapped his arms around her and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He explored her mouth and she moaned in their kiss. They played with each other's tongues and he caressed her back, he then firmly pushed her against the unfinished building. They broke their kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"We can't do this now…" Musashi blushed. He couldn't believe he lost control.

"Yes, we can… No one is around. I need you!" Hikari pleaded. "Please, let me have you right here, right now…"

Musashi's cheeks were burning as he leaned in to kiss her again. He knew no one would catch them because this area is abandon, but he still was hesitant to make love in broad daylight. Musashi opened Hikari's kimono slowly and started to trail kisses over her breasts. He started to suck each nipple forcefully, making sure he leaves little sucker marks on her perfect nipples. She moaned out and he immediately hushed her by pressing his pointer finger to her lips.

"Don't be so loud. Someone will hear," Musashi smirked as he trailed his hands down her exposed stomach. She bit her lip so she wouldn't be so loud. He then rubbed his two fingers against her womanhood through her underwear. Hikari moaned out and arched her back against the wall. She was losing control. Musashi felt her panties soaking through and he tugged them down roughly. He then started to circle her clit with his thumb.

"Musashi…" Hikari moaned out.

"Shhh." He kneeled down and started to lick her clit. Hikari's hips buckled up and down with every lick. He continued to suck her clit until he felt more of her juices spilling in his mouth. He then started to lick up and down her womanhood and immediately stuck his tongue inside her causing Hikari to throw her head back. She began to pant from the sensation she was feeling. Musashi felt himself getting hard from tasting her. He kept licking her until her legs began to tremble and she came inside his mouth. He got every last drop before pulling back. He licked his lips as he looked up at his lover.

"Musashi. Go inside me… Please," Hikari said as she was still panting.

"Alright." Musashi slowly rose up and turned Hikari around. She was facing the unfinished building and he forcefully pulled her opened kimono off her so he had better access. He then pulled his pants down and rubbed his length around her entrance from behind.

"Hikari, are you ready?"

"Yes…" She whispered.

With one thrust, Musashi put himself all the way inside her. Hikari moaned out as he grabbed her arms from each side to go deep inside her. He began to thrust in and out of her causing her hips to go the same rhythm. He kept thrusting harder and faster; Hikari bent lower so he could hit her sensitive spot.

"This… Feels. Good." She praised as he kept thrusting.

Musashi pulled out of her and turned her around. He then picked her up and Hikari wrapped her legs around him. He then slid himself inside her and he was grinding inside her while standing up. They began to French kiss each other, but Hikari kept moaning in between their kisses. They kept going until…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Musashi and Hikari both quit moving and turned their heads to see the old guy that harassed them earlier staring at them.

"OH MY GOD!" Hikari screeched.

Musashi slowly set Hikari down and stood in front of her, so the old man couldn't see her exposed body anymore.

"This is not acceptable!" The old man left the scene, and Hikari and Musashi hurried and threw their clothes back on.

"We should have waited until you got home, huh?" Hikari asked as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yeah…" Musashi rubbed the back of his head as his face turned bright red.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion was done washing hers and Munenori's clothes and she hung them up to dry on a tree branch. She slowly approached her lord with her hands covering her chest. Munenori smirked at her shyness as she slowly sunk in the water. She was across from him with her back against the rocks.

"I cleaned all our clothes, my lord," Shion said in a low voice.

"Thank you."

Shion averted her eyes from the lord. She felt very awkward to be standing naked before him. Munenori handed her a bar of soap and she grabbed it immediately, but all she could manage to do was stare at it.

"Aren't you going to wash your body?" Munenori asked harshly.

"Oh, um… Yes. But can you not watch me?" She stuttered around.

"It's not a big deal. Have you never bathed with another man before?"

"I have, but…"

"Just do it."

She slowly rubbed the soap in her hands and started to lavish her body up with her soapy hands. Munenori watched her carefully but didn't show her any type of reaction. Shion kept washing her body, but she couldn't make eye contact with the lord. She felt her face growing numb from blushing.

"After you are done washing yourself, do my back," Munenori ordered.

"Okay…" Shion hurried and finished washing herself; then she began to rub soap on her hands for her lord. Munenori turned around, so she had access to his back. He hurried and moved his long lavender hair in the front, so it was easy for her to wash his back. Shion sighed as she rubbed his back with her hands. She went very slow and soft.

"Rub my back harder," Munenori said.

Shion did as he says and tried to rub him harder. He felt good by her touch, but he refused to compliment her. She kept rubbing as hard as she could until she heard two men laughing. Munenori turned to look who was coming, but Shion immediately wrapped her arms around him and firmly kissed him on the lips. Munenori was startled by her boldness, but he accepted her kiss.

"Looks like someone is having fun!" One of the men hollered at them from shore.

Shion pulled Munenori's head down, so he was hidden in her chest. "My husband and I are trying to be alone!" Her voice was shaky but confident; the two men were shocked at her boldness, and so was Munenori, but he didn't fight her or push her away.

"Oh, Ugh, Sorry…" One of the men muttered.

"Damn, wish I had a bold bitch. She's gorgeous too!" The other man whispered to his ally.

"Yeah, that man is lucky…"

They both left them alone and Shion gently pushed Munenori away from her body. She blushed as he looked at her intensively.

"I'm so sorry, my lord. I knew they were Nobunaga's men and I didn't want them to recognize you…" Shion felt her heart was going to explode.

He gently smiled at her. "Smart woman. You did well." He grabbed her arm forcefully and turned her around. "I didn't know you were the forceful type." He whispered in her ear from behind. He then lightly bit it.

"No, I… I'm not…" She tried her best not to moan out from his little bite.

Munenori grabbed the soap out of Shion's grasp and started to rub it in his hands. He then rubbed her back. Shion jumped at the feel of his fingertips, but she didn't refuse him. His touch felt amazing against her skin.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Dinner was quiet between Hikari, her mother, and her lover. Her mother kept asking them what was wrong, but they both wouldn't tell her. Hikari and Musashi would just look at each other and blush deeply. Out of all the villagers, why did it have to be the old man that saw them! Hikari promised herself she would never have sex ever again! She was never so embarrassed in her entire life!

" _Stupid Old man,"_ Hikari thought to herself as she munched on her rice cake.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lord's Unexpected Request

Chapter 7

The Lord's Unexpected Request

It was the next day and Munenori and Shion were walking side by side in the forest. They walked in silence, but there was no tension between the two of them. Munenori had a strange request to ask Shion, but he couldn't put it into words. He tried his best not to show emotion as they continued to walk in silence. Shion wasn't paying attention to her lord for she was in her own little world, thinking about her younger sister and mother. Munenori deeply sighed as he unexpectedly grabbed Shion's wrists and turned her body around so she was facing him; he wanted her full attention.

"Is there something you need, my lord?" Shion asked. Her voice was shaky from his unexpected action.

"I have a request to ask you," he said coldly.

Shion gulped; she was afraid of her lord's demands. "What is your request?"

"Would you consider being my servant for a couple of days before I take you to your family?"

"You want me to serve you?"

Munenori closed his eyes and inhaled. "I am not forcing you. If you don't want to do it then that is fine."

Shion immediately shook her head. "No, I would be honored, my Lord."

Munenori stared deep into her eyes. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Without showing her a reaction, he started to walk without her, but she rushed by his side. His question kept roaming in her mind. Why would he ask her to serve him? He does have a lot of servers, but why does he need her? She didn't mind being a server for her lord, though. He has done so much for her in a short period of time, plus she would do anything to aid him. Munenori sensed someone's presence, and he immediately drew his sword out of his scabbard.

"Lord?" Shion questioned him, but he ignored her.

"Come out," he commanded.

Without hesitation, a small boy came out of the bushes, trembling. He was scared for his life as he stared at the lord before him.

"Are you working for Nobunaga?" Munenori asked harshly.

"Yes, but please… Don't hurt me… I don't want to die…" The boy had big fat tears running down his face.

Shion went to go to the boy's side to comfort him, but Munenori grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her behind him.

"But, Lord… He's crying." Shion pleaded.

Munenori ignored Shion as he approached the kid and in one motion, he stabbed the child in the stomach. The young boy screamed out in pain and fell motionless on the ground. A pool of his own blood surrounded him.

"NO!" Shion screamed in horror as she ran to the lifeless body. "How could you!? He is just a young boy, my lord!" She felt her whole body shake as tears rolled down her face.

"He's a spy Shion. If I let him go he would have gotten Nobunaga's men to hunt us down," he explained sternly.

Shion hugged the body close to her, not caring if his blood was on her clothing. She wished her lord spared his life… He was too innocent, too young.

Munenori stared blankly at Shion as she sobbed. "Pathetic."

She looked up at her lord with widened eyes. How cruel for him to call her pathetic. "Lord, you may be raised heartless and emotionless, but I, on the other hand, was raised to care for others," she said.

"Selfish people live longer," Munenori whispered as he turned his back on her to walk away.

"Lord, I at least want to bury him…"

"You are wasting my time!"

"Then go without me. I will not leave his body like this," Shion cried out.

"Have it your way."

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari walked into town to give her ronin her homemade lemonade while he was working. She hoped she didn't run into the old man today, she was still utterly embarrassed from yesterday. Hikari and Musashi couldn't even have sex last night because of that old bat! As she was walking she finally spotted Musashi, but he was talking to… AMATERASU! Hikari's blood boiled as she approached the two.

"Why are you talking to him?!" Hikari yelled at Amaterasu.

"He looked lonely so I wanted to see if I could take him home with me," Amaterasu smirked at her.

"Stay away from him; he's mine!" Hikari pushed Amaterasu away from Musashi.

"You stupid brat!" Amaterasu knocked her pitcher of lemonade out of her hands.

Hikari growled and started to throw punches at Amaterasu. Amaterasu didn't hesitate to throw punches back at her, but Musashi hurried and got in the middle of them to break up the fight. The two girls both tried to struggle to get passed Musashi, but he wouldn't budge. He then turned and wrapped his arms around Hikari begging her to settle down. She immediately listened and calmed down.

"Sorry…" Hikari whispered to her ronin.

"It's alright…" He mumbled.

"HIKARI!" Musashi's boss came over to them and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hikari gulped as she looked at the boss with widened eyes. "Yes?"

"Leave him be! He has a lot of work to do, and you are distracting him!" The boss gave Hikari a cold glare.

"Yes… Sir…" Hikari hung her head in defeat as she left her ronin to fulfill his duties. As she was walking, she heard Amaterasu tell his boss how she was trying to get her away from him because she was distracting him. Hikari was sick of Amaterasu for flirting with her lover…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

After Munenori buried the boy, Shion laid beautiful flowers that she had found in the woods to cover the grave. She was grateful he didn't leave her, but she was still sad for the boy's death. She tried her best not to show her emotions towards him. She knew he was growing impatient with her.

"Are you done?" Munenori asked in annoyance.

Shion checked the grave and nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Let us go to Kazuki Village then. We are already running late."

Shion bowed to the grave and they continued to walk in the forest together. The boy's scared impressions haunted her mind with every step she took. She felt guilty like she committed the murder…

"What's wrong?" Munenori glared at her.

"Nothing."

'If it is about that boy then you are acting foolish."

"I can't help it. He was just so young…"

"I already explained myself once to you, I will not do it again."

"Yes, my lord."

The lord sighed as he examined her. He couldn't believe how annoying this woman was. He never met a woman that cared for other people. He was used to seeing women who only cared about what would benefit them and no one else. Why was this woman so difficult?

"Shion."

She looked up at her lord. "Yes?"

"When we get to Kazuki Village, there are rules I want you to follow…"

"What are your demands?"

"You have to serve me and me alone. You will do everything I tell you to do, and you will never leave my side. Got it?"

Shion nodded in agreement. "Yes, my lord."

"Good."

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to go back into town to see if Amaterasu was still pestering Musashi, but she knew if she went back then she would get him in trouble again, so she just waited for his arrival. As she was lost in thought, her mother came in her room.

"Hikari, we need to talk," her mother said sternly.

"About what?" Hikari sat up from her bed and gulped. She's afraid her mother found out about Musashi.

"It's about Musashi…"

Hikari felt her heart drop. "What about him?" She tried to play innocent with her mother, but her mother saw right through her.

"Is he working for Lord Nobunaga?"

Hikari started to laugh hysterical. "Of course not! Why would you think that?!"

"Hikari…" Her mother folded her arms.

Hikari knew her mother wasn't falling for her tricks, so she might as well come clean. "Alright, you win… He WAS working for Nobunaga, but not anymore…"

Her mother gasped. "Why would you bring one of Nobunaga's men in our home!?"

Hikari raised her hand up to silence her mother. "It is a long story, but Musashi doesn't REALLY work for Nobunaga, but he had a mission to do for him. You see Musashi is a ronin, and Nobunaga paid him to come and invade our village, but when two of Nobunaga's men tried to hurt me, Musashi stopped them and saved my life. He then changed his mind and decided to stay with us. He isn't a bad guy, mother!"

Her mother tried to process everything her daughter has just told her. She then took a deep breath. "So that old man was right…"

"Mother, no! That old man still thinks Musashi is working for Nobunaga, but he's not!"

"And the old man also caught you two in town hooking up?" Her mother raised a brow at her daughter.

Hikari's face began to redden. "I… Ugh."

"Why couldn't you wait to have sex until you're married?! Your sister has!"

"I AM NOT MY SISTER!" Hikari hated when her mother compared her to her older sister.

"Listen, I like Musashi a lot, so I will let him stay here, but you will sleep downstairs on the couch while he sleeps upstairs!"

"WHY!?" Hikari whined.

"Because I don't want you two hooking up anymore! I am disappointed in you two!"

"But, mother!"

"And you two better try your hardest to make sure none of these villagers run him out of this town because once he's banished here, then you can no longer see him anymore."

Hikari looked down at the ground and nodded. "Okay, mother." She couldn't argue with her mother anymore about Musashi. She should be grateful that her mother is still letting him stay in the house.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori and Shion arrived at Kazuki Village. The Village was very ritzy, but it still didn't compare to Yagyu's Village. Munenori grabbed Shion's wrist gently as he guided her to the village's mansion. All the villagers were looking at their lord and Shion as they walked passed them. Shion couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't look so miserable," Munenori glared at his servant.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

Before they walked up the stairs to head into the mansion, the headman came rushing down to greet them.

"LORD MUNENORI! It is so good to see you! Who is your little friend? Is she your mistress?" The headman eyed Shion.

"She is my servant," Munenori answered him bluntly.

"Ah, well I got a special room for her! She can sleep with the other maids if you don't mind!" The headman beamed.

"No, I want her to stay with me," Munenori said.

"Oh, I see… Have some alone time with her…" The headman teased.

Shion blushed deeply. "No, Um… I can stay with the maids."

Munenori glared at Shion for breaking one of his rules, but he didn't protest. "Fine, if you want to stay in a room with a bunch of maids, then be my guest," he stated coldly.

"Well, I'll show her to the maid's room and then I'll take you to your master room, my lord." The headman bowed and motioned them to follow.

As they were walking down the hallway in the mansion, Munenori kept eyeing Shion. He didn't want her to spend her nights with the maids. He wanted to make sure she was safe with him. Shion, on the other hand, was happy she was not sleeping in the same room with the lord. She didn't want the people in this village to think she was a mistress to Munenori.

"Here we are!" The headman opened a door to a large room. "This is where the maids stay."

"Thank you so much." Shion bowed and walked in the room to make herself at home.

"See you later," Munenori muttered as him and the headman left her alone.

Shion looked around the room until two strong men came in. Shion greeted them, and all they did was smirk at her.

"Wow, the lord is making his mistress sleep with the maids, harsh!" One of the men said.

"I bet he wouldn't mind if we had some fun with her then." The other went to grab Shion, but she pushed them away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The one man, who she pushed away, threw her on the ground and pinned her while the other man started to take his kimono off.

"PLEASE GET OFF ME!" Shion screeched.

The two men laughed as she tried to break free, but she couldn't move. She kept screaming, hoping someone would come and help her.

"Shut up!" The man who was naked yelled at her.

"Let go of me!" Shion kept struggling.

"Punch her or something! Someone is going to hear!" The naked man yelled at his ally who still had her pinned down.

"Stay away from her!" Munenori stormed in the room with his sword drawn out.

"Lord?" The naked man's face started to grow pale.

The lord didn't bother to answer him instead he just slashed him in half. His body fell on the ground with a loud thump. The other man who had Shion pinned down slowly stood up. He was going to try and escape, but Munenori cut his head off as soon as he attempted to leave the room. The blood splattered on Shion. She couldn't get off the ground even if she wanted to. She felt like she was paralyzed.

"Stand up!" Munenori ordered.

Shion couldn't even speak. She just lied there.

"Fine, get raped. I will not save you again."

Shion slowly rose up from the ground and fixed her kimono so her breasts weren't exposed to her lord. Munenori didn't show sympathy for his servant. If she would have just, agreed to stay with him then none of this would have happened.

"Sorry," She finally spoke up to her lord.

"Are you going to stay in my room now?" He asked harshly.

She just nodded without looking at him.

"Then come."

Munenori started to walk out of the room and Shion trailed behind him. They saw a maid on their way to Munenori's guest room, and he ordered the maid to clean up the bodies in the other room. She didn't question, but she bowed and rushed quickly to clean up the mess. Shion and Munenori finally reached the room and he opened the door for his servant. She walked in and sat down in the chair next to the king sized bed. She couldn't stop trembling from what she has just experienced.

"Shion?"

She couldn't answer her lord. She just stared at her folded hands on her lap. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Munenori sighed as he walked up to her. He started to stroke her hair. "Don't cry," he said with more demand than kindness.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Let me bathe you. There's blood all over you and your clothes."

Shion shook her head. "I can bathe myself."

"I will not touch you like those men did. Don't compare me to them."

Shion slowly rose up from her seat. "Okay."

"Shion?"

"Yes, my lord?" She stared at him with teary eyes.

He leaned into her and kissed her forehead softly. Shion's eyes widened, but she immediately felt calm and safe because of that small kiss.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"Hikari?" Musashi hovered over her bed as she was lying there in a deep slumber.

"Hm?" She slowly opened her eyes and saw her lover standing there before her. "Musashi!"

"Hi, there." He gently smiled at her.

Hikari got up from the bed and hugged him tightly. "You are home…"

"Yeah, I talked to your mother."

Hikari frowned in his embrace. "I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to worry if they are going to banish you out of my life, Musashi."

"It won't happen, I promise… I won't leave you," Musashi whispered.

"I love you so much, Musashi…"

"I love you too, Hikari."

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

It was late evening and a banquet was being held for Munenori's arrival. Munenori drank ten drinks so far, but he didn't show any signs that he was drunk. He sat quietly next to Shion while dancers were dancing for him. Shion felt uncomfortable and wished she just stayed in their room. She didn't like banquets and she never drinks, but Munenori made her come with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Shion just nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Don't lie to me."

"I just am not too fond of banquets, that is all, my lord."

"I see," he muttered.

They sat in silence as a dancer poured sake in Munenori's empty glass. The dancers kept dancing seductively for the lord, but he didn't pay attention to them. He was too focused on Shion. The dancers notice his attention was all on Shion, and they couldn't help but to be jealous of her. They all gave Shion dirty looks as Shion felt awkward and unwelcome.

"My lord?" Shion looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Yes?"

"I am not feeling so well, can I be excused?"

Munenori nodded. "Yes, are you going to our room?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will see you after."

Shion stood up and bowed before excusing herself from the banquet. She felt relieved when she went upstairs to go to the bathroom to wash her face. She wished these couple of days would breeze through so she can get away from this unwelcoming village and to be with her sister and mother. She left the bathroom to go into the master's room, but someone grabbed her wrist from behind and turned her around.

"Lord Munenori?" Shion questioned her lord.

Munenori pinned her against the wall and smirked. "You broke my rule again…" He leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"But, you said I could be excused," Shion stuttered.

Munenori didn't answer her, but he stared deep into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly… He closed his eyes and claimed her lips with his own. Shion's eyes widened, but she immediately kissed him back. They shared a passionate kiss, and they both felt their hearts beating very fast. Munenori broke the kiss and stared down at Shion.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly.

"Didn't you want me to kiss you?"

"It's not that. I'm just stunned…"

Munenori backed away from her and gently smiled at her. "I am retiring too…"

"Those people threw you a banquet; you can't leave them."

Munenori raised a brow at her. "I can do as I please at a banquet. If I want to leave early, I'll leave early."

"Yes, my lord."

Munenori turned his back on Shion and headed towards the room. Shion, as usual, trailed behind him. They both felt their hearts speeding up as Munenori opened the door to the master's room. He motioned Shion to walk in and she slowly crept in the room. She didn't know if she should immediately lie in the bed to go to sleep, or stay standing awkwardly, waiting for the lord's demands.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Munenori wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I…" Shion didn't know how to answer to him. She never knew how to handle him when he is seductive towards her…

"Shion?" He continued to whisper in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Can I claim you?"

Shion turned her head to the side to look at Munenori. "What do you mean?"

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked casually.

Her lord wanted to sleep with her? Was it because he was drunk, or did he really want to sleep with her?

Shion gulped. "I don't think that is a good idea, my lord."

"Alright," Munenori said coldly as he finally unwrapped his arms around her.

Shion slowly kicked her sandals off before she lied in bed; she tried to catch her breath. Her lord wanted to claim her… Munenori undid the sash of his kimono; he then took the top part of his kimono off and let if fall to the ground. He crawled in bed next to Shion and stared at her. Shion couldn't look back at him. She was embarrassed being this close to him. She couldn't believe they were sharing a bed together.

"Can I touch you?" He asked sternly.

Shion blushed. "You want to touch me?"

"Mhm." He reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertips.

Shion stared at him with widened eyes as he started to stroke her face. He then leaned in and kissed her. Shion gasped at his unexpected action, and it gave Munenori the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. Shion, without thinking, played with his tongue with her own and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then started to trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Shion moaned as he licked and sucked hard. It did not take long for him to find her sensitive spot on her neck. He kept sucking until he knew for a fact he left a mark on her. Shion panted as Munenori stopped to stare at her.

"Shion…" The way he said her name made her melt inside.

Shion blushed and looked away. She started to feel self-conscious around him. Munenori hesitated, but he slowly opened up the front of her kimono to expose her breasts. Shion didn't protest as he started to massage them with hands. He studied her face as Shion closed her eyes to enjoy her master pleasuring her.

After he massaged her breast for a little while he leaned in on her right nipple and slowly sucked hard on it. Shion's back arched. She felt his wet tongue swirling around her nipple. Like her neck, he made sure he left a bruise on her right nipple; he then did the same to the left one until he bruised it as well.

"Take off your kimono," her master ordered.

Shion sat up and did as he says. It took her a while because she was embarrassed what her master would think about her body, but she lay there before him, naked.

Munenori loved her naked body and felt himself growing hard from just staring at her. He lightly, but roughly trailed kisses all over her body and stopped at the most sensitive spot on her body. Shion trembled as Munenori lightly touched her clit with his pointer finger. Shion seconded guessed sleeping with him, but her body didn't as he started to rub his finger up and down her slit. She parted her legs, so he had better access to her sex. He leaned in and sucked her clit, making Shion moan; shooting pleasure was running through her as he kept licking and sucking her clit.

"Lord…" Her voice trailed as he began to enter his tongue inside her. She was losing control; she felt her release approaching.

"Cum in my mouth," he said seductively.

Shion bit her lip as he continued to pump his tongue in and out of her, she then gasped out loud and came in his mouth. Munenori got every last drop before he sat up and licked his lips. He then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her lips. She felt his hard member pressed against her thigh.

"You want me to stop?" He asked as he kept kissing her.

Shion took a deep breath and sighed. "No."

"Are you just saying that because you are afraid to displease me?"

Shion blushed. That was one of the reasons, but she never released like that for a man before. Her deceased husband never had her feel so much pleasure before…

"Shion?"

"No, I want to do this…" She whispered.

Munenori nodded as he slowly guided his member inside her. Shion gasped; his length was too big and long for her, but she wouldn't dare to speak up. He went all the way in her and pinned her wrists down above her head. He began to thrust in and out of her as Shion wrapped her legs around his waists. He moaned softly as he kept going harder and faster. Shion felt another release building soon, but she wished this never ended.

"Shion." Munenori moaned softly.

"Lord…"

He claimed her lips with his own as they shared a deep passionate kiss. They both never felt so much love and pleasure in another person before. Munenori cursed himself for he knew it would be hard not to resist Shion after they are done. He got out of her and turned her around, so she was on fours. He hurried and put himself back inside her and pumped in and out of her violently, making the bed rock back and forth. Shion blushed for she was embarrassed about the creaking noise the bed was making, but she held on to the sheets for dear life as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Munenori gripped her sides tighter and began to lick her spine up and down. She felt shivers running through her as she kept calling out his name. Munenori loved her sweet voice. He never fell in love with a woman saying his name before especially in bed.

It was not long before they both released together. They both felt light as their bodies lied on the bed. Shion and Munenori both panted softly.

"I never… Felt like this before…" Shion put her hands on her chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"During sex I never felt so passionate about it before."

Munenori closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He couldn't admit to her that he felt the same way. He started to regret having sex with her because he felt more attached to her. He was falling more and more in love with her and he hated himself for it. He could never love her even if he wanted to. He's putting the Yagyu name in shame if he showed his emotions towards her.

Shion turned her naked body away from him and wrapped blankets around her so she wasn't exposed to him anymore. She then closed her eyes. Munenori turned his head to look at her and moved his body closer to her. He hesitated but decided to put his arms around her from behind. Shion's eyes opened wide, but she didn't question it. She didn't want him to let go, so she just lied there perfectly still for her lord.


	8. Chapter 8 - Shion's & Hikari's Father

Chapter 8

Shion's & Hikari's Father

In the middle of the night, Hikari slowly walked down the stairs carefully. It took her forever, but she finally reached the last step and started to creep towards the couch where Musashi slept peacefully. He was lying on his stomach and snoring really loud. Hikari didn't want to disturb his slumber, but she felt very lonely being upstairs by herself. She was grateful that he took the couch, so she could still sleep in her room, but she just wished her mother would let them share the same futon.

"Musashi…" Hikari whispered as she gently nudged him.

Musashi didn't even budge. He was still in a deep slumber. How can someone so strong and powerful be so cute sleeping?

"Please get up, Musashi!" Hikari didn't give up. She had to talk to him.

"Huh?" Musashi slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Hikari? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just lonely and I couldn't sleep…" Hikari blushed.

Musashi sat up and stretched. "I see. Well, you can sit on my lap." He patted his thighs.

Hikari didn't hesitate to sit on his lap. She leaned back and rested her head on his broad chest. She hasn't been this close to him in a long time…

"Comfortable?" He asked in concern. He then wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

Silence filled the dark room, but there was no tension between the two of them. They both truly enjoyed each other's company and warmth.

Not long, Hikari broke the silence. "Musashi?"

"Hm?"

"Will we ever have sex again?"

Musashi's cheeks started to burn, but he was grateful Hikari couldn't see them. "Ugh, I don't know…" He coughed awkwardly.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"I mean, maybe one day, but not tonight."

"But my mother is a heavy sleeper. I think we should!" Hikari really missed having sex with him. She always felt complete when he was inside her.

"It's not a good idea…"

"Are you not attracted to me anymore?" Her voice cracked. She was hoping he didn't grow tired of their lovemaking.

"What?! Of course not!" Musashi's voice rose. He never had passionate sex until he met her; she was the best he ever had…

"Then why can't we?" She whined.

"I just don't want your mother to hate me…"

"She doesn't hate you!"

"Hikari…"

"You know I'm not letting this go! I want you too badly, Musashi!" Hikari changed her position by having one leg on each side of him. She wanted to face him even though she couldn't make out his features in the dark.

Musashi's heart started to pound slow and steady as Hikari touched his face with her fingertips. She felt his erection poking her, so she tried to seduce him until she was getting what she wanted. Musashi bit his bottom lip to stop himself from growling while Hikari began to rock her hips back and forth on his lap. He blamed himself for turning this innocent girl into a sexual pervert.

"Hikari… What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper; he tried his hardest not to growl in pleasure.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said innocently; she didn't stop grinding on him. She will do anything to have him.

"We can't…"

Hikari leaned in and pecked him on the lips. She wasn't giving up, plus she KNEW he would give into her soon.

He felt his whole body burning up as she kept grinding on his erection. He was losing control and he couldn't take it anymore, so he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. Hikari's eyes widened at the sudden change, but she immediately closed them as she smirked against his lips. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and hungrily explored it. Hikari couldn't help but to moan while they kept playing with each other's tongues. At the same time, they both pulled back to catch their breath.

"You can't be so loud… I don't want your mother to come downstairs," Musashi whispered.

Hikari felt deeply offended. "Who said I was going to be loud?"

"You're always loud." He chuckled and began to slowly open her kimono.

Hikari held her breath as Musashi started to massage her breasts gently and slowly. He then leaned in and began to suck her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it until he felt the nipple was sticking out. He did the exact same thing to the left nipple.

"That… Feels… Good." Hikari bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

Musashi was happy to make her feel good before he was inside her. They haven't had sex in a real long time, and she nearly begged him for it, so he wanted to make it really special for her tonight. He ordered her to stand up, and she did as he says. Musashi then roughly pulled her kimono off her.

"You wanted this too…" Hikari felt her face getting flustered. She was just in her panties.

"Yeah, you're right…" Musashi muttered and pulled her panties down her legs. "I want you to lay on top of me…"

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Lay on top of me, but face my…" His voice trailed. He was embarrassed to tell her to face his penis while he was facing her sex. He wanted to taste her, and it was a new way to do it…

"Oh! I think I get it…" She nervously laughed.

"Um, okay then…" Musashi lied down on the couch on his back.

Hikari clumsily crawled on top of him and faced his length. Musashi didn't waste any more time as he lifted his head up so he had better access to her lips. He began to lick up and down her slit. Hikari put her mouth on his penis and began to bob up and down. She was having a hard time because his length was way too big for her mouth, and she kept choking on it.

"You don't have to do that. I just wanted to taste you…" Musashi said.

"No, no. I want to make you feel good too, Musashi." She insisted. She then took a deep breath and tried again, but this time she went very slow and circled her tongue all around his manhood. Musashi hissed, but he kept licking up and down her slit.

"Musashi…" Hikari moaned softly.

"Does it feel good?"

"Oh, yeah…"

He began to stick his tongue inside her, making her gasp out loud. He violently pumped in and out of her with his long, thick tongue. Hikari increased her speed on his length as she began to bob up and down. They both controlled their moans as they both were reaching their climax. They didn't slow down their pace until they came together.

"That was crazy…" Hikari slouched on Musashi's body.

"Yeah, it was…" He couldn't believe how well she licked him like that, but she was full of surprises…

"Ready for another round? Can you go inside me this time?" She asked; she was still out of breath.

"Okay. Give me a moment," Musashi sighed.

They both lied there silently as their bodies were healing from their lovemaking. Musashi felt he was ready for the next round and slowly sat up from the couch.

"Ready?" Hikari beamed.

"Yeah, but are you?" He asked in concern. Musashi stripped himself from his kimono and threw it on the floor.

"Yes!" She knew he had to get hard again, so she began to stroke his length with her right hand. She did it in a slow pace and Musashi buckled his hips up with every stroke.

"Wow… You are too good at this." Musashi laughed.

"Thanks to you!" She increased her pace. Hikari felt him twitching from her touch. He was becoming hard…

After a couple more strokes, she sat on his lap and faced him. Musashi then grabbed his penis and gently guided it inside her entrance. She immediately sat on it and threw her head back. Hikari couldn't help herself but to go up and down really fast.

"Slow down, tiger," he said teasingly.

"I wanted this for so long. I can't control myself." She admitted.

Musashi grabbed her waist with both hands and guided her hips up and down. They had to hurry to change positions because their thighs were smacking, making loud noises throughout the whole house.

Hikari went on all fours and Musashi entered her from behind. He didn't hold back when he started to slam in and out of her. Hikari covered her mouth with her right hand to stop herself from moaning. He was going way too fast, but she didn't want him to slow down. She began to meet his thrusts by arching her back, and he hissed as he kept grinding in and out of her. Their breaths were haggard; they were both in pure bliss.

Musashi finally stopped and flipped Hikari on her back. With no hesitations, she wrapped her legs around his torso as he entered her and began to pound her. He knew she would scream out, so he leaned in and kissed her passionately as he kept grinding in and out of her. She hungrily explored his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues intertwine as he kept going faster and faster. Hikari reached her climax and she screamed in Musashi's mouth. After a couple more thrusts, Musashi has reached his climax too.

"No more rounds…" Musashi collapsed on her.

"No more rounds…" She repeated and wrapped her arms around his naked body.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion woke up from the sun's beams that were shining brightly from the window. She slowly sat up and stretched. Her whole body was sore from Munenori, and she couldn't help but blush at the thought that they slept together…

"Shion…" Munenori was hovering over her. He was completely dressed and ready for the day.

"Oh!" She must've slept in! Why didn't he wake her? This was embarrassing. He's going to think she is lazy…

"It's fine. I wanted you to sleep in. I had to train the village men this morning, so there was no point of you getting up," he explained coldly.

"Oh, okay… Is there anything you want me to do for you now?" She wrapped the comforter around her naked body.

"You can escort me into town."

"Alright. Let me get dress and we'll go on our way," she said cheerfully.

Munenori watched her as she got out of bed; she still had the comforter wrapped around her naked body. Shion then went to the closet and pulled out the first kimono she saw. She rushed to put it on because she knew her lord was in a hurry to go into town. She checked herself in the mirror and fixed her hair fast until it was presentable.

"I'm ready, sorry for making you wait…"

"It's fine…" He turned his back on her and headed out the door.

Shion followed behind him. She felt tension between them, but she kept quiet. She was afraid if she talked then she would be a nuisance to him.

"Shion?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Last night never happened," he said bluntly.

Shion's eyes widened from the sudden comment. Did he regret sleeping with her? She felt used and betrayed… She felt like she was going to break down and cry, but all her body did was tremble.

"O…Okay." She couldn't say anything else even if she wanted to. She wanted to know why he slept with her. He must always do this to women… He is a cold person, after all.

Munenori inhaled then exhaled as he continued to walk. He hated how much he felt having sex with her. He never felt so much passion and excitement from a woman before… She is truly different from the other women he slept with. Was it sad that he wished it went bad last night? He was already attached to her, but after last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her all morning… He could never sleep with her ever again. It would endanger the Yagyu's name.

After they walked out of the castle. They continued to walk in silent towards town. Shion wrapped her arms around her torso. She felt sick to her stomach. He doesn't want her… Well, why would he? He's a powerful lord while she is just his servant.

Munenori kept checking on Shion, but she refused to make eye contact with him. She felt humiliated and gross. Seeing her upset made Munenori hate his fate even more. He wanted to break the silence, but he didn't know what to say. He just got done telling her to forget everything they did last night…

"Father?!" Shion's voice rose.

"What?" Munenori's eyes widened as he followed her gaze to an older man with a younger woman.

"Father!" Shion called again, but the father didn't look too happy to see his eldest daughter.

"Are you sure that is your father?" Munenori questioned. He didn't understand why her father is ignoring her…

"Maybe he doesn't recognize me. May I see him?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Of course…" Munenori nodded.

Shion ran up to her father and the young woman. Shion had a huge grin when she approached them.

"Hello, father!"

"Shion…" Her father greeted.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How is everything?" Shion asked kindly.

"Fine."

"How are you, Hina?" Shion smiled at her.

"Okay," she whispered.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them until Munenori decided to walk up to them.

"Lord Munenori?!" Shion's father gasped.

"Hello, it's a pleasure meeting you," Munenori said.

"You know him?" Hina asked Shion.

"Yes, he saved me and I'm his servant until I go home to my mother and sister," Shion explained.

"Servant?" Her father questioned.

"Yes!" Shion beamed. "We should get lunch sometime! I really miss you, father."

"Yeah, sure. Well, we got to go… I'll see you around. Shion." Her father grabbed Hina around her waist and walked away from Shion and Munenori.

"I thought Lord Munenori doesn't sleep around with mistresses?" Hina loudly whispered to Shion's father.

"I don't know…" He answered.

Shion watched them until they were out of her sight. She tried her hardest to hide the pain from the way her father talked to her.

"Shion?" Munenori raised a brow. She couldn't fool him. He knew she was upset and was hurting.

"Oh, right. What are you looking for in town, Munenori?" Shion faked a smile while Munenori frowned.

He wasn't the only one hiding his true emotions…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari's eyes shot open and sat immediately straight up from her futon. Wait, why was she in her bed? Shouldn't she be naked on the couch with Musashi? Was it all a dream? She pulled the covers off herself and realized she was still naked. Musashi probably took her back in her room after she passed out on top of him… It was a smart move because she would've been mortified if her mother caught them sleeping together downstairs.

Hikari realized she has woken up a lot earlier than usual so she rushed and threw a kimono on to go see her ronin before he leaves for his duties.

"Musashi! Musashi?" She shouted his name over and over as she ran down the stairs.

"Why are you screaming so early in the morning?" Her mother scowled at her while her youngest daughter was running around the house.

"Where's Musashi? He didn't go to work yet did he?"

"He's out in the back training with his sword," her mother answered casually.

"Thanks!" Hikari darted outside in the backyard to see a sweaty Musashi.

"Fifty-five…" Musashi counted as he kept swinging his samurai sword up and down.

"MUSASHI!" Hikari called out.

"Huh?" Musashi stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"Hey!" She grinned at him.

"You're up early…" He gently smiled while he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well, I wanted to see you before you fulfill your duties!"

"Really? Wow, Um… Thanks." His cheeks turned a dark scarlet.

"So, what are you training for?" She curiously asked.

"Oh, nothing… Since I have been here I haven't touched my swords in days and I wanted to start training again because I miss it."

"I see… Will you teach me how to wield a sword one day?"

Musashi was shocked by her request, but he quickly nodded. "If you really want to, I would be happy to teach you."

"Thank you! I can't wait!" She beamed.

"Teaching her to be a traitor like yourself?" A voice called out to them.

Hikari turned around and frowned. It was the old man who caught them having sex. "Not you again…" She muttered.

"I don't bring harm to anyone," Musashi said kindly.

"Don't be nice to him!" Hikari shouted at her ronin.

"Just be prepared when the whole village runs your precious lover out of town!" The old man spat before walking away from them.

Hikari felt her heart break into a million pieces… If they run Musashi out of town then Hikari can never see him again…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori left Shion to meet up with a princess. Shion didn't want to wait for her Lord in their room, so she decided to stay outside and enjoy the weather. She was relaxing under a tree away from the other villagers for she wanted to be alone. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. She held in her pain for too long, but she finally can cry without anyone watching.

She couldn't get her mind off of her father, she loved him dearly while her mother and Hikari hated him. Shion could never hate her own father no matter what he had done to them.

"Shion?" Munenori approached her.

He has just left her! What is he doing here?! Shion violently wiped her tears away as he looked down at her.

"Have you been crying?" He raised a brow at her.

"No," she lied.

"Your eyes are red…"

"I'm fine my lord. Is there anything you need? I thought you were seeing a princess?"

"I canceled," Munenori said casually and sat down next to Shion under the tree.

"I see…" Shion felt her heart flutter from him sitting really close to her. She can smell his cologne off his kimono.

"Why were you crying?"

"I…" Shion didn't want to tell him about her father. Her lord had better things to hear about than her troubled past.

"I want to know."

"It's about my father…"

Munenori nodded. "I see. Do you…" He paused for a second and cleared his throat. "… Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine." He encountered.

"Well, he left my mother when our sister and I were very young… He cheated on her multiple times plus he would abuse her every other day."

Munenori studied Shion as she thought what to say next…

"My father married Hina-"

"The woman he was with earlier?" Munenori interrupted.

"Yes, she is my age, I believe… Anyways, he never writes or visits my sister and I which is very hard because without my father, we really didn't have a father figure growing up."

"Why didn't your mother remarry?" He asked.

"Because she was afraid to go through the same exact thing like she did with my father."

"Understandable."

"I could never hate him, though. I could never hate anyone… To tell you the truth."

"I can tell. You are different from a lot of people, Shion." His voice trailed.

"How?"

"You have a good heart, unlike other people. A lot of people is selfish and only thinks about what benefits them, but you help everyone, not caring if you get something out of it or not," he explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No, I wish people were a lot like you…" He admitted.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I'm sorry about your father," he whispered.

"It is not your fault. Please don't take pity on me."

Munenori just nodded. How can this woman go through all the hurt and pain, but still be a kind and gentle person? He couldn't help but to admire her. She was truly no ordinary woman.

"If something is troubling you, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm here for you," he said softly.

"Okay, it really helped to talk about it… Thanks." Shion rubbed her face making sure it wasn't wet from her tears. For once in her life, she had someone she can rely on.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

It was dinnertime, and Musashi was back from his duties. Hikari, her mother, and he were all sitting around the table eating ramen noodles. Musashi, of course, was stuffing his face while Hikari laughed at him.

"This is really good! Thanks, Hikari's mom!" He praised.

Her mother lightly giggled. "You are very much welcome. Oh! Hikari, your father's birthday is in a couple of days, shouldn't you write him a letter?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Why? He never writes to Shion or I on our birthdays…"

"But, he's your father…" Her mother scowled at her.

"Yeah, that's why he left us to suffer," she muttered.

"Hikari, I am not going to fight with you every year about writing your father a simple letter…" Her mother lectured.

"Then quit asking me to do it!" She argued.

"Shion would write to him, you know!" Her mother argued back.

"QUIT COMPARING ME TO MY SISTER! I AM NOTHING LIKE HER! Yes, she is better than me on all sorts of stuff, but I will never be like her, ever!" Hikari slowly rose up from her seat and stormed out of the kitchen to go in her bedroom. She is nothing like her older sister… When will her mother ever realize it?


	9. Chapter 9 - Reunion

Chapter 9

Reunion

It was early in the morning and Shion watched Munenori train his men. She can tell they were exhausted by their red faces and by their kimonos being drenched from their sweat. She did always hear that Munenori is a strict teacher when it comes to training, but he has to be if he wants to override Lord Nobunaga.

"Lord Munenori's mistress is a gem, aye?" One of the samurais asked the other while he was swinging his sword up and down.

"Sh! He'll hear you, but I do agree with you," the other samurai said.

Munenori glared at the two samurais talking. "Why do I hear talking?" He asked coldly.

The two samurais gulped and their eyes widened before their lord.

"Hm, guess he doesn't like when other men check his girl toy out," A third samurai whispered loudly.

In a blink of an eye, Munenori wielded his samurai sword against the third samurai's neck. "Do not speak when I am training you fools."

The third samurai's face grew pale as he nodded slowly. Munenori deeply sighed and put his sword back in his scabbard, leaving the man shaking in fear. Shion wondered if they were all afraid of their lord, and she also wondered if Munenori even cared what they thought, about him.

"Alright, that's enough of that. We shall spare now," Munenori commanded.

Before the men paired up, a young messenger came barging in the dojo, waving a piece of paper in the air. "LORD MUNENORI!"

"This better be good," Munenori muttered as he grabbed the piece of paper from the boy.

The room grew silent as their lord looked at the letter. His eyes immediately widened, but then he smirked wickedly.

"Do you think you can defeat him?" The messenger boy asked.

Munenori raised a brow then rolled his eyes, "Hmph, I heard about him… I can defeat him in one blow."

"You have to kill someone?" Shion asked. Her voice was very shaky.

"Yeah, I have to eliminate Musashi Miyamoto," he answered casually.

Everyone in the dojo gasped out loud, and they began to talk amongst themselves. Everyone knew who the famous ronin was besides Shion. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, but she was afraid to ask who he was.

"He's a ronin who takes people's lives for money. I guess he's working for Nobunaga," Munenori explained to her.

"Was he ordered to eliminate you?" Shion questioned.

"No, he's been ordered to kill all the villagers in Ikumi Village," he answered.

Shion gasped. "But!" Her sister and mother live there! They will be in grave danger.

"Don't worry he didn't strike yet. I'll stop him before he even has a chance." The lord insured her bluntly.

"We can aid you, Munenori!" A samurai exclaimed.

Munenori just snorted. "I can defeat him myself. I see my people think less of me."

"NO, no! That's not it at all!" The samurai argued.

Shion began to tremble. She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost her mother and sister. She hopes Munenori would go there soon, and she wished he would take his men with him. This Musashi Miyamoto must be a strong man if Lord Nobunaga hired him.

"I will depart now," Munenori stated to his men then turned his attention to his servant. "You get to go home a lot sooner…"

"Yeah…" Shion faked a smile.

Shion felt a tug at her heart. For some reason, she didn't want to leave her lord, but maybe it was for the best. She was just slowing him down anyways.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari woke up next to Musashi. He was snoring away while Hikari started to play with his green hair. She's surprised her mother let him sleep in her bed, but maybe her mother didn't protest since she made Hikari upset about her father. Hikari told Musashi last night all that her awful father has done to her and Shion, and she felt better after she told Musashi everything. She was happy Musashi was a great listener and a perfect cuddle buddy.

"Hikari?" Musashi opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." He sheepishly smiled at her.

"Thanks for being here for me last night."

"No problem. You know I'm always here for you." He blushed deeply.

Before Hikari could answer, her mother opened her bedroom door violently. Hikari and Musashi looked at her with blank expressions.

"I WAS IN TOWN AND EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT LORD MUNENORI COMING HERE!" Her mother shouted.

"And?" Hikari raised a brow. She didn't really care for Lord Munnenori. She never met him and doesn't care if she ever will.

"Rumor has it he's is coming to eliminate Musashi!" Her mother began to cry. "We must not leave this house!"

"What, no!" Hikari's body started to shake. Why can't everyone just leave them alone!

"I'll fight him." Musashi sat up from Hikari's bed and grinned.

"Why are you smiling?! Have you gone mad?" Hikari snapped at her lover.

"It's always been my dream to fight him. I heard what a great samurai he is, but I want to experience this myself," he said calmly.

"I think we should stay in the house!" Hikari's mother rubbed her temples.

"Yes, you can't fight him! He'll slice you in half!" Hikari eyes began to tear up. Her sister is going to be with him, but she doesn't want Musashi to get killed by their lord…

Musashi sighed and pulled Hikari on his lap to soothe her. He wanted to prove to her and himself that he can kill Munenori. He will fight even if it costs him his own life.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori and Shion were walking in the woods to head to Ikumi Village to defeat Musashi Miyamoto. The lord couldn't wait until Shion is out of his life. His father was right, Shion made him weak. She was slowly changing him, and he hated her for it.

"Um, lord…" Shion spoke up.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for sparing my life, and I was happy to serve you." Shion decided to show her gratitude before she returns to her new home.

"Yeah," was all he said; he felt is stomach forming in knots, but chose to ignore it. He shouldn't let a woman control his emotions.

Shion felt her eyes starting to water, but she stopped herself from crying. I guess he didn't feel the same way, but she still truly respects him.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

A couple of hours have passed and Hikari, her mother, and Musashi were still hiding in the house, but the villagers were surrounding the house outside, screaming and chanting that the lord will murder Musashi.

"What are we going to do?!" Hikari wrapped her arms around Musashi tightly.

"I don't know." Her mother frowned.

"Maybe I should go out and try to talk to them," Musashi said.

"But, they'll attack you!" Hikari argued.

Before they decided whether they should stay in the house, or not; the villagers began to cheer out Lord Munenori's name over and over again.

"Is he here?" Hikari questioned.

Her mother looked out the window and gasped. "Yeah, and Shion is with him too."

Musashi grabbed two of his samurai swords and left them quietly, but Hikari and her mother ran after him. Hikari's heart felt like it was going to explode. She was happy to see her sister, but she's worried for Musashi…

Musashi was the first to walk outside and everyone grew quiet as he was faced to face with Lord Munenori. Hikari and her mother held each other, worrying about the outcome of this battle.

"Mother? Sister?" Shion was the first to speak up.

"Shion…" Her mother gave her a warming smile.

Shion left Munenori's side to reunite with her family. She gave them each a huge hug, trying her best not to shed a tear. She then looked at the great ronin everyone was talking about.

"Was he staying with you?" Shion asked them confusingly.

"Yes, Shion please talk Munenori out of it! I love him!" Hikari cried out.

Shion's eyes widened at her sister's plea. She never saw her sister take an interest in anyone before. "Hikari, I can't tell him not to fight him… He was ordered to kill him." Shion hung her head. She felt bad for her sister and Musashi.

Lord Munenori and Musashi stared each other down, and at the same time, they both drew their swords.

"You were ordered to kill these villagers, well, I am ordered to kill you," Munenori charged after Musashi with his sword, but Musashi easily blocked his attack.

"Yes, I was ordered but I changed my mind," Musashi said as he went to attack Munenori with his other sword.

There was a loud clang from their swords clashing with each other. They both continued to try and slice one another, but they both kept blocking each other's attacks.

"What made you change your mind?" Munenori asked in a dark voice.

Musashi glanced over at Hikari, and Munenori just snorted.

"You go against your job for a simple woman? Pathetic," Munenori smirked. He then swung his sword at Musashi, causing Musashi to drop one of his swords on the ground.

"Weak men like yourself deserve to die." Munenori swung his sword at Musashi again, but Musashi blocked it.

"You're wrong! I deserve to live with Hikari!" Musashi spat and sliced the lord's stomach.

The villager's gasped out loud as their lord crouched down from his injury, but he didn't miss an opportunity to swing his sword at Musashi's wrist, causing him to scream in pain.

"MUSASHI!" Hikari cried out.

Shion felt the wind knocked out of her. She realizes how much they both care for each other, and she didn't want her sister to be hurt, so she decided to speak her mind…

"LORD, STOP!" She screamed out, causing everyone to cuss at her.

Munenori held his sword up to Musashi's neck and gave Shion a cold glare. "I saved your life and you dare to go against me?"

"No, but…" She bit her lip before she continued. "Please, don't kill him!"

"Why should I listen to you?" He shouted at her.

"Because he said he wasn't going to kill these people!"

"I was ordered to eliminate him, and that is what I'm going to do!" The lord spat.

Shion, Hikari, and her mother began to sob. They all wished there was something they can say or do to stop the lord from kill Musashi. Hikari took a deep breath and decided to stop Munenori, even if it costs her own life. She ran up to them and stood in front of her lover.

"Move!" Munenori hissed.

"If you want to kill him then you will have to go through me!" She shouted boldly.

The villagers started to yell at Hikari, but Munenori began to laugh. The villagers stared at Munenori with disbelief as Munenori put his sword back in his scabbard.

"Ridiculous." Munenori shook his head.

Hikari wrapped her arms around Musashi, and he sighed in relief. The villagers, on the other hand, were confused why he didn't kill them.

"But, why my lord?" A man asked.

"Blame them. I have no time to waste on shit like this. I have a war to win, and you are worried about a big oaf," Munenori said coldly.

"He's not a big oaf! He's a lot stronger than you!" Hikari screamed.

"How dare she talk to our lord like that!" A woman hissed.

"Hikari…" Her mother felt embarrassed of her daughter's actions.

Munenori didn't care for Hikari's remark; instead he ignored her and walked up to Shion. "You cause me too much trouble, woman."

Shion's cheeks turned red, and she turned her head to avoid his evil gaze. She couldn't believe she had spoken against her lord like that, but she would do anything for her sister's happiness.

"Lord?" The headman of the village called his name out.

"Hm?" Munenori turned is attention to him.

"We are going to throw a banquet tonight for your arrival; would you care to stay in the mansion for tonight?" The headman asked.

"I'll be staying at Shion's." he stated briefly.

The villager's were shocked at their Lord's actions and words. What has happened to their lord? Has he taken pity on this family?

"Um, okay…" The headman bowed then looked at every villager that is still surrounding them. "Let us leave the lord be until tonight!"

Everyone stood there silently but did as their headman says, and left the family alone. Hikari didn't want the lord to stay with them. She wanted him nowhere near Musashi.

Shion, her mother, and Musashi all stared at Munenori, not knowing what to do, or say, but Munenori just stood there casually, ignoring the tension he caused between them.

"Do you want a tour of our home, lord?" Hikari's and Shion's mother asked.

"Not at the moment. I'm going to go into town. I'll see you all at the banquet tonight." Before anyone said anything else, he left while they all stood there, dumbfound.

"What a jerk," Hikari mumbled.

"Hey, he did save your sister's life. Give him some respect!" Her mother snapped.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari showed Shion her room and Shion was grateful for them giving her, her own special room. Hikari also told everything about Musashi, mentioning how he saved her, and their sex life, and also how much she really loves him.

Shion really liked Musashi for only knowing him a short period of time. She loves how he treats her younger sister, and she thought he was a sweetheart.

"So what are you going to wear for the banquet? I'll let you borrow a kimono since you don't have any here." Hikari suggested.

"I was actually going to stay home…" Shion played with her black hair with her fingertips.

"What, you can't stay home! Our mother wouldn't approve!" Hikari gasped.

"I just think it's for the best…" Shion answered.

Shion didn't want to see her lord anymore. She felt embarrassed for shouting out against him. She also knew the villagers were not too pleased with her, and they would just shun her anyways. It was best if she avoided everyone tonight.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari, her mother, and Musashi left Shion at the house, even though Musashi and Hikari didn't want to go to the banquet either, but the mother made them. Hikari complained the whole walk there, saying how it isn't fair that Shion gets to stay home while she suffers.

Her mother ordered her to be quiet and try to enjoy the banquet without disrespecting Munenori.

"I can't believe he called you a big oaf!" Hikari said to Musashi.

"I'm just shocked he didn't slit my throat… He really did listen to your sister," Musashi sighed.

"Yeah, but I still want nothing to do with him!" Hikari spat.

The three of them finally reached the mansion where the banquet was held, but the villager's gave them looks that could kill. Her mother whispered to them to ignore them and to try and relax. Hikari just rolled her eyes and grabbed Musashi's hand.

 _This is going to be a long night_. Hikari thought to herself as her and Musashi went to get something to drink.

She heard the villager's cheering, curiously she looked to see what they were carrying on about, and, of course, they were chanting at Munenori. He slowly walked passed everyone, but it wasn't easy. They all tried to touch him, and grab him, but he continued to avoid everyone.

"Ew, why is he coming towards us?!" Hikari moaned.

"Maybe he's going to apologize?" Musashi shrugged.

"He's a heartless man! He's defiantly not going to do that!" She yelled.

The lord stood in front of Hikari and Musashi and folded his arms over his chest. "Where's Shion?"

"She stayed home because she wanted nothing to do with you." Hikari glared.

Munenori inhaled then exhaled. "Is she at your house?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hikari snorted. "Look, thanks for saving my sister, but I don't want you near her. She's a good-hearted person, unlike you!"

Munenori smirked at Hikari's boldness.

Hikari felt anger well up inside her from him smirk at her. "Why do you care for her? She's not a high-class princess, so she's of no use to you."

"Geez, that's a little harsh…" Musashi whispered to her.

Hikari stared at the lord before her. Why does he care so much about her older sister? Did he spare Musashi's life because she commanded him to? Has this lord fallen for Shion? Hikari wanted to ask, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer from him. He is known for not showing his emotions, yet Hikari can tell he was interested in her.

"You don't know how or what I feel towards your sister, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Munenori said sternly.

"See, Shion wouldn't like a man like you!" Hikari argued. "She likes a nice gentleman, not conceded, ill-tempered men!"

Munenori smirked at the naïve girl. Does she not know anything about Shion's deceased husband? Is she that clueless? Munenori didn't want to waste any more time at this banquet, or this stupid girl. He wanted to see Shion, and he wanted to see her now. He turned his back on the two, to leave this banquet he was clearly not interested in. Hikari kept shouting from behind, but Munenori continued to ignore her.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion was wide-awake in her futon. She couldn't fall asleep even if she wanted too. She was debating whether or not she should apologize to Munenori. She stared at the ceiling and pulled her covers up to her chin. Shion started to regret not going to the banquet tonight. She felt it was disrespectful towards him…

As she stayed laying in her futon, her bedroom door opened slowly. Her eyes darted towards the door and she began to get frightened.

"W-who's there?" She asked.

Munenori came in the room and sighed. "Were you sleeping?"

"No." Shion sat up from her futon. She couldn't believe he was right there in front of her.

"Why didn't you go to the banquet?" He asked coldly, taking a step closer towards her.

"I thought you would be mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I spoke out against you, I'm sorry…"

Munenori crouched down, so he was on the same level as her. "It's fine just don't do it again…"

Shion blushed as Munenori was staring right at her. He was so close, but he didn't show any reaction as he kept blankly staring at her…

"Shouldn't you be at the banquet?" She questioned.

"I was bored… Move over."

Without hesitation, Shion scooted over to make room for her lord; he lied really close to her and wrapped his arms around her. Shion didn't protest, but she was utterly confused. Why isn't he mad at her?

"Shion…" He leaned in and claimed her lips with his. He slid is tongue inside her and she lightly played with it with her own. She didn't think this was the right thing to do, but she couldn't go against him again, plus she really, really wanted him.

They both pulled away from their kiss and stared deep into each other's eyes.

"You're into a gentleman, right?" Munenori touched her cheek with his fingertips.

Shion blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind." He couldn't explain his conversation he had with her little sister; instead he leaned in and kissed her again.

Shion kissed him back, and he began to undo her sash of her kimono. He then roughly pulled her kimono off of her, and she gently tossed it to the side. She was just in her underwear, but Munenori was fully clothed. She wrapped her arms around her chest while Munenori took off his kimono, and ripped her underwear off her body. He didn't hesitate to push her hands away to suck on her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and immediately did the same exact thing to the left nipple. He then started to trail kisses down her stomach all the way to her womanhood.

"Lord…" Shion moaned out as her lord began to lick her clit slowly but firmly. She bucked her hips up as he continued to suck it. He then placed two fingers inside her as he kept licking her clit. Shion's mind began to grow fussy. She kept moaning out his name until she came all over his fingers. He looked up at her and licked his lips.

"I can be gentle too…" He muttered.

"Lord?" Shion couldn't understand where Munenori was coming from, but she was afraid to ask.

He slowly placed himself inside her then laid on her as he gently thrust into her nice and slowly. Shion met with every thrust as they both started to kiss each other hungrily. Munenori then trailed his kisses down to her jawline to her neck and sucked hard. He continued to thrust into her gently, as he made sure he claimed her by marking her with his love mark on her neck.

Shion turned her head, so he had better access to her neck, and he lightly bit her, causing her to gasp out loud. He then slowly got out of her and forced her body to turn around. He then put himself back inside her and began to thrust harder. She was kneeling down, but she kept moving along with him while Munenori whispered her name over and over again in her ear.

Shion moaned in response as he kept pumping in and out of her a little too roughly, but she didn't mind one bit. He then pushed her body, so her face was on the ground while her ass was up in the air. He continued to keep thrusting in her, making her cry out. She felt her release coming real soon, but she wanted to hold it until he came with her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in concern.

"No, it feels good." She panted.

He gripped her hips and went even faster while Shion tried to grab onto the floor, but she failed miserably. She called out his name as she came all over him. Munenori smirked for making her cum two times, and he wasn't even through with her yet.

Munenori lifted her body up, so she was sitting on his lap. He was still connected to her as he commanded her to bounce up and down. She did as he says and he guided her by grabbing on to her hips, making her move up and down at a fast pace.

Shion turned her head and he began to French kiss her. He felt more and more passionate towards her, and he hated it. Maybe he couldn't leave her here in this village…

He slowly got out of her and she turned around to face him. She hoped he couldn't see her dusky pink cheeks… Shion's legs were on each side of him, and he gently put himself back inside her. They both began to grind against each other as they stared at one another. She couldn't help herself, but to touch his face with her fingertips. Munenori didn't flinch away. He just continued to thrust until they both called out each other's names and released in sync.

They both slumped over on the futon and began to pant. Munenori pulled Shion's naked body into his embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. Shion nuzzled into him and closed her eyes with a small smile across her face.


	10. Chapter 10 - Earning Trust

Chapter 10

Earning Trust From The Villagers

Hikari's and Shion's mother was making breakfast for everyone while Hikari and Musashi sat around the table, talking about how boring the banquet was last night, and how rude of Munenori for leaving early. Her mother kept telling her to quit badmouthing the lord, but, of course, she didn't listen to her.

"If someone threw a banquet for me, then I would stay the WHOLE time no matter how boring it would be. He doesn't have respect towards our villagers!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Hikari, I will not tell you again to quit talking down on Lord Munenori!" Her mother yelled over her shoulder.

"I wonder where he went?" Musashi asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'm so happy he didn't stay over here!" Hikari grinned.

"Hey, everyone!" Shion greeted as she walked down the stairs, but everyone gasped when they saw Munenori trailing behind her.

"HE STAYED OVER!" Hikari whined. "WHY!?"

Their mother hushed Hikari and rushed to finish cooking their breakfast, since the lord will be joining them. Thank goodness she made enough for everyone.

Lord Munenori and Shion sat across from Hikari and Musashi. There was tension between them, but Shion tried her best to bring everyone together.

"How was the banquet last night?" Shion asked to ease the environment.

"Boring…" Hikari answered and glared at Munenori. "He even thought so since he left his banquet REALLY EARLY!"

"HIKARI!" The mother snapped.

Munenori ignored Hikari and looked over at Shion. "I have to go back to Kazuki Village to continue to train the men there, would you consider coming back with me?"

"No, she's staying here with us!" Hikari shouted out.

"Hikari, don't raise your tone! If I have to keep yelling at you then I'll send you to your room!" The mother warned. She finally finished cooking their breakfast and brought them in to serve. She then sat next to her youngest daughter.

"You really want me to come back with you, my lord?" Shion felt her heart do a front flip. She was happy that he still wanted her to be by his side.

Munenori breathed in then exhaled. "Yes, but if you want to stay here with your family, I understand." He secretly wanted her to go with him without protesting.

"I would be honored to come with you, my lord." Shion gently smiled at him.

"Shion, I haven't seen you for a very long time, why would you do this to me?!" Hikari easily got offended from her decision.

"I want to help out in this war, sister. I promise after I help him, I'll come back here and live with you and mother," Shion said sincerely.

"You're lying! You'll end up being one of his mistresses!" Hikari snapped.

The mother slapped Hikari on top of her head. "Just eat your food and stop talking!"

"So, you are saying that it's okay for your oldest daughter to get used by our lord?" Hikari asked innocently.

"I'm not getting into this with you…" Her mother mumbled.

The room grew silent as everyone ate their meals. Shion felt a jabbing pain in her stomach about the "mistress" comment. Is the lord trying to make her his mistress? She could never be such a thing. How could any woman, put themselves in that type of situation? Shion couldn't imagine being one of his mistresses and watch him marry a princess and bed other women…

Munenori glanced at Shion and felt his heart sinking. If he wanted to be with her forever then he would have to make her his mistress, but he wouldn't want another woman even if he's forced to marry a princess.

"This is really good!" Musashi said with his mouthful of food.

"I am glad you like it." The mother smiled at him.

Hikari wanted to say she would enjoy her breakfast if the lord wasn't here, but she knew her mother would send her upstairs if she kept making sly remarks at Munenori. She didn't think she could hate him more than she already did, but after he offered Shion to go back with him, that set her off. She's finally reunited with her sister, yet this lord was ruining everything by taking Shion away from her!

There was a loud bang at the door, and the mother got up to see who it was. A middle-aged man came running in with tears running down his face.

"LORD!" The man shouted in pain.

The Lord looked up at the man, waiting for his request.

"My only daughter has been taken away by the spider demon!" He started to sob uncontrollably.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as a "spider demon" it's all just a tale."

"No, I saw it with my own eyes!" The man's body started to shake. "It was a huge black spider with big, red eyes, and long fuzzy legs!"

"I heard about him!" Musashi munched on his oatmeal. "I never saw him, but I heard he wraps his victims in his spider web and eats their heads first!"

The man began to sob harder, causing everyone in the room to glare at Musashi.

Hikari slapped Musashi on his broad shoulder. "Good job!"

"Sorry…" Musashi blushed.

"I will find your daughter," Munenori said bluntly.

"You will?! Oh, thank you, thank you!" The man jumped up and down with pure joy. "My wife and I will reward you! We don't have much, but we'll give you all that we have!"

"That won't be necessary." Munenori snorted.

"I want to see this demon! I'm coming too!" Musashi suggested.

"That's a great idea, maybe if you help our lord, then the villagers will trust you again!" The mother said.

Munenori wanted to see how Musashi fights, so he didn't protest in him coming. He just hopes Musashi doesn't slow him down.

"Lord, do you want me to come as well?" Shion asked.

"Yes, but stay away when we see the spider. I don't want you near it," Munenori said sternly.

"Understood." Shion nodded.

"Can I come too?" Hikari beamed.

"No, I think you should stay home…" Musashi patted her head like she was a little toddler.

"But, Shion gets to go!" Hikari whined.

"I think you should stay home, too. You can help me clean the house today." The mother suggested.

"I don't wanna!" She pouted.

Munenori rolled his eyes at the naïve younger sister of Shion's. How can two sisters be completely opposite of each other? He slowly got up from his chair and sighed.

"We leave now," Munenori muttered.

Musashi and Shion nodded. If there was truly a spider demon, they all hoped to defeat it before it devours the daughter…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori was walking in the woods while Musashi and Shion trailed behind him. They have been walking for hours without taking a break. Neither of them knew where the spider demon lives, or where he takes his victims.

"Shouldn't we ask around to see if they know where he's located?" Shion asked.

"I can find him myself," Munenori sighed.

"Maybe if we keep a look out for a pool of blood, then we'll be able to find it!" Musashi said.

"That's a good idea," Shion agreed.

Munenori just scoffed. Musashi's stating the obvious and this woman is praising him for it, pathetic.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Musashi asked Munenori.

Munenori ignored him. He doesn't have time to waste on a big oaf. He just wants to see the ronin's tactics and strategies in fighting.

"I think he'll talk to you once he gets to know you," Shion said gently.

"Was he like that with you at first?" Musashi frowned.

"Yeah, but now he talks to me…" She grinned.

"Stop talking. I'm trying to concentrate!" Munenori commanded. Deep down, he didn't appreciate them talking about him. He doesn't want anyone to figure him out.

There were rustles in bushes behind them, and Munenori drew out his sword.

"COME OUT!" He yelled out.

Shion ran behind Munenori while Musashi drew his blade out as well. They waited until Hikari came out of the bushes.

"HIKARI!" Shion slapped her own forehead. "Our mother is going to kill us!"

"What are you doing here?" Musashi asked gently as he stroked her hair.

"I wanted to see the spider demon too," Hikari said in a low voice.

"Let's go. I don't want to waste any more time." Munenori kept walking as the other's followed behind.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

The four of them were still in the woods looking for the spider demon. They still couldn't find clues or anything that will lead up to where the demon was lurking. Until…

"Ew, look at all this blood!" Hikari pointed at the pool of blood that was on the ground.

Munenori walked up to the blood and crouched down. He then touched the blood with his fingertips to examine it. "It's close…"

"Good job, Hikari!" Musashi praised.

"Well, I am a good observer! See? What would you have done without me?" Hikari grinned.

Munenori interrupted her. "There's an old mansion over there. The demon must be in there…" He pointed.

"The mansion is huge…" Shion whispered.

"Do you think there're a lot of victims?" Musashi questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of scared…" Hikari admitted.

Munenori started to walk towards the mansion while everyone else kept examining the mansion from afar. If there truly was a spider demon, then will they be the next victims?

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi and Munenori walked inside the mansion first, commanding Hikari and Shion to stay behind them just in case the spider demon ambushes them. The whole mansion was dark and was filled with giant spider webs all over. There were also skeletons scattered around.

"Wow, I never been in an abandon mansion before…" Hikari's voice trailed.

"Just stay behind me, I'll protect you!" Musashi said over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I love you!" She blushed.

Munenori scanned the room then grunted. "There's baby one's too."

"Baby spiders?" Shion felt chills running down her spine.

"We need to split up. It's no good if we are all together. The faster we find the spider, the better chance the daughter is still alive," Munenori explained.

"Well, obviously I'll be by Musashi's side, so…" Hikari linked arms with him.

Munenori looked at Shion. "Let's go then," he said to her.

"What if one of us finds the spider demon first?" Musashi questioned.

"Just call out. We'll be able to hear each other since it's abandon," Munenori answered.

"Yeah." Hikari agreed.

Munenori and Shion left Musashi and Hikari to check upstairs on the third floor while Musashi and Hikari checked the second floor. Shion continued to stay behind Munenori as he kept scanning each room they encountered.

"GET DOWN!" He drew his blade out of nowhere and slashed the spider that came down from the ceiling!

The spider moved a little before it lied dead. I guess it was one of the baby ones, but it was a lot bigger than an average spider! The spider looked the same size as a cow… If this spider is that big then Shion wondered how big the spider demon truly was!

"Don't worry. These things aren't that strong," Munenori said calmly.

"I just thought demons were a myth…" Shion choked out.

"So, did I but nothing bad will happen if you just stay behind me. Do not leave my side."

Shion just nodded as they continued to check every room on the third floor.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"Ew, ew! Musashi!" Hikari screeched. "They are everywhere!"

There were about twenty "little" spiders surrounding them, but Musashi effortlessly killed one by one with his samurai swords. Hikari, on the other hand, stayed behind him and screamed until all the spiders were dead.

"Munenori said baby spiders… THESE ONES ARE HUGE!" Hikari freaked.

"Yeah, "baby" isn't the right word for them…" Musashi agreed.

Musashi and Hikari checked every room on the second floor and all they found was the smaller spiders. There was a basement in the mansion, but Hikari didn't want them to go down there. She just hoped Musashi doesn't figure out there's a lower level.

"Hey, isn't there a basement in here?" Musashi asked.

"NO!" Hikari shouted.

"But, I think there is one. I saw stairs going down when we walked in the entrance…"

"Well, let's have Munenori go down there himself!" Hikari spat. There was no way they were sacrificing themselves for the lord and the villagers!

"Oh, come on! I can take him!" Musashi ran down the stairs while Hikari yelled after him.

 _Why do you have to play hero?_ Hikari thought to herself.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"It's not up here. It must be in the basement…" Munenori muttered.

Shion started to grow frightened of the monster especially when it might be in the basement, but she wants to save that man's daughter…

"Let's go," Munenori ordered.

They went all the way down the stairs to go in the basement, but before they reached it, they heard a loud scream.

"It sounds like my sister, my lord." Shion panicked.

They both were finally in the basement, but as soon as they were there. Shion's body started to tremble. There were spider webs throughout the basement, and she saw half eating people on them. There're also dried bloodstains on the webs.

"Shion, do not go near those webs, they'll trap you," Munenori warned.

"But, they're everywhere!"

"Just stay close to me, and you won't get caught in them." Munenori pulled Shion close to him, and he began to walk slowly past the webs. Shion clung to him, afraid to face the spider demon.

"MUSASHI!" Hikari screamed from afar.

Shion looked across the room and saw her sister in the web, Shion began to gasp; what can she do to get her out?

"Don't worry, we'll get her out." Munenori rolled his eyes.

They walked up to Hikari and Hikari kept trying to break free from the web, but it was no use.

"Get me out of here!" Hikari whined.

"Stay still," Munenori swung his sword to break her free, but his sword got stuck. He began to struggle to try to get his sword out of the web.

Shion turned around to see where Musashi was located, but she saw the demon spider before her. The man in the village described it perfectly. The spider was very big with long legs and huge eyes. Shion reflexively backed away from it, but she bumped into Munenori causing her and Muneori to be caught in the webs with Hikari.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Munenori grunted at Shion.

"I'm sorry my lord, but the spider was coming for us!" Shion averted her gaze from him.

"Great, now we are all in this stupid web!" Hikari pouted.

"I'm sure Musashi can help us," Shion said.

Munenori started to struggle to break free from the spider's web. He wasn't letting that big oaf save them from the spider. He can kill this thing on his own.

The three of them kept trying to break free, but it was no use. The web was way too strong. The spider demon started to creep up on the three until there was a loud shout.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Musashi screamed from behind the spider and began to stab it multiple times until the spider lied there, dead.

"Yay, Musashi!" Hikari praised.

"Wow, that was impressive!" Shion commented.

Munenori frowned. This ronin saved his life, and he felt ashamed. Munenori was the one who was supposed to kill the spider, not this stupid oaf!

Musashi used his sword to cut everyone free from the web, and they all began to look for the little girl.

"She's here!" Hikari pointed at a little girl who was struggling in the web. Not only was her body covered in the web, but her mouth too. Munenori was the one who freed her and the little girl gave him a huge hug making him grunt in annoyance.

"Are you okay?" Shion asked the little girl.

"Yes! Thank you so much for saving me! I was really scared," the little girl answered.

"We should head back to the village," Munenori said.

"Yeah, your father is probably worried about you." Shion gently smiled at the little girl.

They all left the mansion and the little girl's father was standing in the entrance. The little girl immediately ran up to her father and gave him a huge hug.

"Daddy!" She began to giggle.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Her father hugged her really tight.

"Why did you come here? We were going to bring her back!" Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I just couldn't wait any longer, but I didn't lose trust in you guys, thank you so much, Lord Munenori!" The father praised.

"Don't express your gratitude towards me, but to him," Munenori mumbled and pointed at Musashi.

"Really? Well, thank you!" The father grinned at Musashi.

"Yeah, it was nothing!" Musashi rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll tell all the villagers!" The father said as he picked his daughter up off the ground.

The four of them watched the father and daughter walk away. It was already dark out, and everyone decided to camp out for tonight. They easily found a place where there were two caves next to each other. Then Munenori and Musashi went to find food while Shion and Hikari went to find wood to make a fire.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"YUM!" Hikari commented as she took a huge bite of the boar.

"This is really good." Shion agreed.

"Hey, Munenori! We should work together, we make a good team!" Musashi said with his mouthful

Munenori snorted. "I work alone."

"But, if it wasn't for Musashi then we would've been eaten!" Hikari spat.

Munenori huffed. It was bad enough he had to admit to the father how Musashi was the one who saved his daughter, and now he's getting shit on by Shion's younger sister.

"Musashi should work with you, lord. He can probably help you defeat Nobunaga." Shion stated.

"No." Munenori scowled at Shion.

Everyone grew quiet as they finished their meals. Shion couldn't help but to admire Hikari's and Musashi's relationship. They are always cuddling and saying how much they love each other. Their relationship is exactly what Shion wants. Munenori studied Shion as she continued to stare at the dream couple. He knew what she wanted, and he couldn't do anything to fulfill her wishes.


	11. Chapter 11 - All To Himself

Chapter 11

All To Himself

It was getting late and Musashi and Hikari were the first to go in one of the caves. Musashi thought they were going to bed, but he was mistaken when Hikari immediately took off her kimono.

"What are you doing?" Musashi asked.

Hikari firmly pressed her lips against his; he kissed back and she started to take off his clothing. It was a cold night, but Hikari knew she would be warm when he was inside her. Musashi slid his tongue in her mouth and their tongues danced. He then trailed kisses to her neck, collarbone, and to her breasts. Hikari stopped him, so she can treat him first. She kneeled down and was eye leveled with his penis, but she didn't hesitate to put her mouth on it. She bobbed her head up and down while she licked all around him.

"Wow, Hikari…" Musashi threw his head back as she kept going and going.

It was hard for Hikari to wait to have sex with him because she was turned on after he killed the demon spider, but now she has him where she wants him.

"Hikari, stop…"

She looked up at him and took his penis out of her mouth. "Can you be inside me? I don't think I can wait any longer."

Musashi grabbed Hikari and set her on his lap. He then guided himself inside her and she immediately went up and down. His big hands gripped her roughly as she started to circle around. She was nearly losing it. Who knew she could be attracted to a man who kills?

"Musashi, I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

She kept going and going until she came all over him. She blushed as she took him out of her. She then bent down in front of him, so he can have her from behind. Musashi slowly re-entered her and she began to move back and forth without him thrusting!

"Hikari?" Musashi watched her with widened eyes.

"I want to do all the work! You always do everything!" She began to moan as she kept rocking in and out of him.

"You do the work too," he muttered. He went to thrust, but she yelled at him.

"I said, no!" She looked over her shoulder and glared at him, but of course, he couldn't make out her features because they were in a pitched black cave.

Musashi obeyed Hikari's command and let her do all the work while he watched her. He didn't know how turned on Hikari gets from him, but he wasn't going to question it.

She went a faster pace and a low growl escaped his mouth. He loves it!

"Does it feel good, Musashi?" Hikari asked seductively.

"Yeah," he answered.

She stayed in the same position until her knees were getting tired from putting too much pressure on them. She slid out of him then ordered him to lie on the cold ground. He didn't disobey and lied down before her. She then squats down and placed him inside her. She was facing the opposite way from him as she violently moved up and down, but Musashi couldn't control himself! He wanted to move with her, so he grabbed her waist and guided her as he met with every thrust. She didn't argue with him because she knew she was about to release soon.

They both were going a fast pace until they released together. Hikari lied on top of his body, and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. She wasn't cold because of his body heat and she fell asleep right away while Musashi made sure she was safe with him.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori and Shion were still sitting around the open fire. They both were wide-awake for two different reasons. Munenori was still pissed his life was saved by Musashi, and Shion was trying to figure her lord out.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He snapped at her.

Her face turned red. "I… Sorry."

He deeply sighed. "Sorry, a lot is on my mind," he muttered.

"I understand. Shouldn't we retire, my lord?"

He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll put out the fire."

Shion got up from where she was sitting and walked into the cave. She felt a little frightened of the darkness because she was worried if there would be any spiders in this cave. She walked carefully to the side of the cave and sat down with her back against the wall.

"Shion?" She heard Munenori's footsteps coming close to her.

"I'm right here," she whispered.

"Are you sitting on the ground?" He asked

"Yeah."

She felt his hands on her body and he pushed her so she was on top of him.

"I don't want you to lay on the ground. Lay on me for the night." He stated.

"But, I couldn't do that…"

"I'm used to laying on the cold ground. Don't worry about it," he said coldly.

Shion laid on him and felt his beating heart. She began to shiver from the cold air, but Munenori wrapped his arms tightly around her, so he could share his body heat.

She nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes, but Munenori didn't want her to fall asleep. He began to travel his hands all over her body, and he started to massage her hips.

"Lord?"

"Be quiet," he commanded.

Munenori then undid her sash and she felt the cold air. He then pulled down her underwear and stuck three fingers in her at once. He smirked to himself when he realized she was already soaking for him. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while she still was lying on him. Her hips moved in sync with his fingers. He kept going and going until she came all over them.

He took them out of her and licked them dry. He then told her to sit up, so she can ride him. She was hesitant at first, but she ended up obeying him.

"Does it feel good?" She asked as she began to go up and down while he lied there and reached out for her breasts.

"Yeah, keep going…" He pinched her nipples and she arched her back in pleasure.

She picked up the pace while he trailed his hands up and down her stomach. He then sat up from the ground while he was still connected to her and pumped violently. Shion wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept going and going. Their breaths were hitched and they were calling each other's names.

"Turn around," he whispered in her ear.

She turned around and put his length in her. She then rocked her hips up and down while he sucked on her neck. He wanted everyone to know that she was his and no one else's.

"I'm almost there!" She moaned out.

Munenori was nowhere near his release. He grabbed her body and laid her on the ground. He then pushed her legs over her head and claimed her again. She tried to move, but he told her to stop and just relax. He thrust in and out of her fast until she cried out. He felt her juices all over his length when he pulled out of her.

"Can I lick you, lord?" She asked.

Munenori was shocked by her boldness, but he nodded. "If you want to."

She kneeled and lowered her head on his erection and began to lick up and down. He hissed when she finally put his penis in her mouth. She kept sucking and licking while he thrusts his hip up. He was really close.

"Stop," he said sternly.

She slowly sat up and he pushed her down on the ground lightly. He entered her and pinned her down on the ground. His pace was very fast and he kissed her roughly. She moaned while he kept thrusting in and out of her until he came.

"Lord…"

"We are not done yet," he smirked. "We are staying up till the crack of dawn."

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Everyone arrived back at Ikumi Village around late afternoon. Shion was still sore from hers and Munenori's lovemaking all night while Musashi and Hikari felt very refreshed. The villagers were a lot kinder towards Musashi since he saved the little girl from the demon spider. They all decided to throw a banquet for Musashi tonight.

"My man is a hero!" Hikari giggled.

"He sure is," Shion agreed.

"Are you going to come to this banquet, Shion?" Hikari asked.

"I would love to." She nodded.

"How about you, Munenori?" Musashi asked the lord.

"I guess. I was going to go back to Kazuki Village, but it would be fine if I stayed here one more night," Munenori answered.

"Well, Shion and I are going to figure out what to wear, see you!" Hikari grabbed Shion and dragged her into her room. Hikari wanted to let Shion borrow one of her kimonos for tonight's banquet.

"I don't think this will fit me." Shion held the tight fighting kimono up to her body.

"Just try it on, sister!" Hikari whined.

Shion undressed in front of her sister and tried it on. Shion was right about the kimono not fitting her. The body hugged her tight, and it showed off her curves, but her breasts were overflowing.

"Wow, you look sexy!" Hikari commented.

"It's kind of tight…" Shion tried to fix her breasts, but they still kept popping out.

"Shion, it looks fine!"

"I guess…"

Hikari then looked at her neck and frowned. "Ew, he left a mark on you!"

Shion felt her neck and sighed. Munenori made sure he left a mark on her… "Is it noticeable?"

"Kind of…"

"Oh."

"I think Munenori did it on purpose!" Hikari snapped.

"Awe, don't say that." Shion blushed.

"I don't know why you like him so much…"

"He's a nice guy, Hikari…"

"If you say so. Now help me find a kimono!" Hikari went in her closet and started to throw all her kimonos on the floor.

"You're making a mess, Hikari!" Shion started to pick her sister's clothes off the floor.

"I'll pick it up later, help me!" Hikari whined.

"Alright." Shion giggled. She is so happy to be reunited with her little sister.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

The banquet has started as soon as Musashi entered the village's mansion's dining hall. Hikari was clinging on to him while the villagers were praising him.

Munenori dragged Shion to a table where no one was around, and he was happy to have her all to himself since the villagers were flocking to Musashi.

"Do you want a drink, my lord?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, but you have to drink with me."

Shion's face turned red. The lord knew she didn't like to drink, but she wasn't going to argue with him. She got up and went to the sake table to serve her and the lord.

Munenori watched her from afar and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved how tight fitting her kimono was on her, but he didn't like how other men can see her like this.

"Here you are." Shion came back to the table and handed him a cup of sake.

"That kimono is tight on you," he commented coldly.

Shion dropped her gaze at the ground in embarrassment. "It's Hikari's… I don't have a kimono at our home, so…"

"I didn't say it looked bad on you," he said as he took a gulp of his sake.

"No, it does. I can't even breath, to be honest."

Munenori wanted to tell her he didn't approve of her wearing it because he noticed some of the villager's couldn't take their eyes off of her, but she isn't his. He has no right to tell her what she can and cannot wear.

"Drink," he ordered.

Shion took a sip and Munenori raised a brow. Shion then took a deep breath and started to chug half of it.

"There you go," he smirked.

She coughed a little bit before gently smiling at him. "I'm happy the villagers like Musashi now."

"Yeah, he isn't so bad," Munenori mumbled.

Shion and Munenori finished their first drink, and Shion immediately got up to get them another. Munenori grew jealous as he watched the village men checking Shion out from head to toe.

"Is something wrong?" Shion handed him his drink and sat next to him.

"No," he said bluntly and chugged his drink.

"Um, okay." Shion took sips of her drink, and she immediately felt lightheaded. How can she be drunk from a drink and a half? She was truly embarrassed.

"I'm getting the drinks next time," Munenori whispered.

"Huh? Why? Did I get the wrong sake?" Shion freaked.

"No, I just want to get it, got it?"

Shion nodded, but she was confused. He's acting antsy and she couldn't put her finger on why he's acting this way.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi and Hikari were dancing around since they were both drunk while Shion and Munenori sat really close to each other at the same table they have been sitting during the whole banquet. Munenori felt drunk, but he hid it really well while Shion kept swaying back and forth in her seat.

"I feel funny." Shion giggled.

"You can't handle your alcohol. What a pain…" Munenori rolled his eyes, but he's secretly amused by her drunken state.

"I'm sorry. Am I annoying you?" She slurred.

"No, but stay with me."

"Why?"

"Because these men keep staring and they'll try and take advantage of you," he explained.

"I can always count on you, Munenori!" Shion unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him.

Munenori blushed. "What are you doing?"

Shion immediately lets go of him and covers her face. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have touched you!"

"No, it's fine. You can touch me as much as you want." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Um, you sure?"

"Yeah, but let's go somewhere more privately…" He said seductively.

"And do what?"

"Something fun," he purred in her ear.

She was still confused, but she and Munenori got up from where they were sitting and went upstairs in the mansion. Munenori grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Shion questioned, but her breath was taken away when Munenori kissed her.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth and she started to play with his tongue with her own. He pushed her against the bathroom wall and undid her sash.

"Only wear tight fitting clothes around me. I don't want another man to see you like this," he hissed.

Shion only nodded as she let her kimono fall effortlessly on the floor. He roughly pulled her underwear down and kneeled down before her. He began to lick her clit and Shion ran her hands through his silky hair. How could a man have softer hair than a woman's?

"Munenori, we shouldn't be doing this here…" She moaned as he kept sucking her clit.

"Sh. You don't want people at the banquet to hear you, right?"

Shion bit her lip to quiet herself, and Munenori stuck his whole tongue inside her. He started to pump fast and Shion couldn't stop her body from rocking up and down.

He kept going until she came all in his mouth. He then took off his kimono and put himself inside her. He was already rock solid from just looking at Shion.

"LORD!" Shion shouted out as he was completely inside her.

He pinned her against the wall as he kept thrusting into her. He then commanded her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. Shion did as he said and she felt him deep inside her.

"It's hitting me really good, lord," she whispered.

He licked her earlobe and picked up his pace. He wanted her to scream his name, and no one else's. He never wanted to claim a woman before until he met her, but he couldn't be mad at her. It wasn't her fault that he wanted her.

"Munenori…"

He slid out of her and made her turn around. She put her hands against the wall and he re-entered her. He went to thrust, but Shion started to go back and forth on her own. He didn't protest as he began to slap her ass with every thrust she did.

"I never want a man to have you like this," he mumbled.

"You don't?" She moaned out.

"No, I want you all to myself."

"But, you know I'm not with anyone else, my lord."

"I'm just stating a fact, Shion." He began to thrust into her. She gasped out loud as he kept hitting her womb over and over again.

"Say my name," he ordered.

"Lord Munenori!" She came a second time.

Munenori got out of her and took her hand. He led her next to the tub. She knew what position he would want, so she put one leg on the tub and bent down for him; he grinded inside her violently until he finally reached his limit.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion and Munenori made sure they fixed themselves before returning to the banquet. It was starting to get late, but everyone was still there. All the villagers were drunk and having a good time.

"SHION!" Hikari walked up to her and Munenori.

"Hello, sister."

"Where were you? Oh! Did you guys have sex?!" She asked loudly.

"Sh!" Shion covered her sister's mouth with her hand.

"Your sister is bothersome." Munenori rolled his eyes.

"This party is awesome!" Musashi came up to them, but he hardly could stand on his two feet.

"Yeah, it is." Shion nodded.

"We should go back to your mother's soon," Munenori said to Shion.

"We can go now if you want, my lord." Shion yawned. "I'm pretty tired.

"Let us go then." Munenori grabbed Shion's hand and everyone in the room gasped at Munenori's boldness.

The lord ignored them and escorted Shion out of the banquet while Musashi and Hikari decided to drink more.

"How are you drunk, Musashi?" Hikari slurred her words.

"I drank a lot…"

"Yeah, but you're a big guy. I thought muscular guys don't get drunk!" She hiccupped.

"Of course, we get drunk! If we didn't then what is the point of us drinking?!"

"I guess you're right," Hikari agreed.

"Hey, Musashi!" A villager called out.

"No, come here, Musashi!" Another yelled.

"I don't like you being this popular, Musashi." Hikari frowned.

"Why's that?" He raised a brow.

"Because I want you all to myself!" Hikari jumped up and gave him a big hug.


	12. Chapter 12 - Stay Close, Don't Go

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey, guys! I just wanted to apologize for not updating this story, but I'm back and I'll, at least, try to update it once a week maybe more. After this chapter, there will only be three more until this story is over, but I'm doing one sequel for it called** _ **The Gentle Ronin.**_ **Thank you all so much for your patients!**

Chapter 12

Stay Close, Don't Go

Lord Munenori watched Shion sleeping peacefully on his chest. He isn't going to lie, but he wouldn't mind waking up every morning to see her by his side. He kind of liked the thought of her being the first person he sees before he starts his day.

Munenori lightly ran his fingers through her hair. He knew it was all wishful thinking. His fate wouldn't allow him to be with her, yet he had many thoughts on dropping all his duties and become a regular man for her.

"Lord?" Shion opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She went to sit up, but Munenori hurried and wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't move.

"Stay for a little longer," he muttered.

Shion's eyes widened but she did as he said. She realized his softer side recently, but she's expecting him to go back to his cruel ways once they head back to Kazuki Village.

Munenori continued to run his fingers through her hair as Shion nuzzled into his chest. For a cold samurai, his touches are really gentle.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For asking me to come back with you to Kazuki Village. I'll do anything in my power to serve you."

Munenori gently smiled at her gratitude. "You're welcome."

They continued to lie there as they let silence fill the room. Munenori knew in the back of his head that things were going to get complicated between him and Shion, yet he isn't willing to let go of her easily. Would she be worth more than the Yagyu family name?

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi is stuffing his face while Hikari laughed at him. As usual, Hikari's and Shion's mother's cooking is really good. The mother couldn't help but admire Musashi overeating. He truly builds her ego up about her cooking.

"Good morning," Shion greeted as her and Munenori joined them for breakfast.

"Do you seriously have to leave me, Shion?" Hikari pouted.

"I'll be back soon," Shion insured her.

"Yeah, you'll come back with news of being HIS mistress," Hikari muttered.

Munenori didn't pay attention to the sisters' conversation because his eyes were glued to Musashi. Munenori hated to admit it, but Musashi is the strongest samurai he has ever seen. He wonders if he should ask him to come to Kazuki Village to help prepare for the war.

"Lord?" Shion tried to get his attention.

"Huh?" Munenori snapped out of it and stared at his servant.

"You should eat before we leave," Shion said in concern.

"Right, sure." Munenori fixed himself a plate while Hikari continued to badmouth him about him using Shion as a mistress.

"Hikari, that is enough," the mother sighed.

"I just don't want my sister to get hurt! It's bad enough her gentle husband is dead!" Hikari countered.

Munenori rolled his eyes at the sister's naïve comment while Shion felt her body trembling. She didn't know how long she could keep the secret of her dead husband from her family.

"Shion, is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

Shion knew it was now or never. She isn't going to see her family until the war is over, so this is the perfect opportunity to tell them, even though it's going to kill her inside.

"He abused me," Shion said in a low voice.

"Wait, what?!" Hikari spit her food out. "Your husband?!"

Shion nodded as she stared at her hands that were rested on her lap. "He would punch me and leave bruises. He would also cheat on me every night. I felt worthless. He would get mad if I even mention visiting you all, and he would threaten to kill me. That is why I never came to visit," Shion explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Their mother's voice cracked.

"Because I was scared for my life…" She answered. "If it wasn't for Munenori, then I would still be getting hurt or worse, I would be dead." Shion's tears streamed down her face as everyone sat there in silence.

Hikari and their mother didn't know what to say or do. They both were left speechless. They cursed themselves for not realizing why they didn't check up on her to see how she was doing.

Shion's husband was always nice to them so they would have never thought of him laying his hands on her.

"I'm sorry, Shion," the mother said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's no one's fault. Please don't blame yourself," Shion whispered.

"Shion," Hikari covered her face and began to sob.

Munenori wrapped his arm around Shion's waist to comfort her. He knew it was hard for her to confess to her family about her suffering. Shion never wanted sympathy, nor pity, but she knew she had to tell them the truth about her deceased husband.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Everyone finished their breakfast in silence, but Munenori asked Musashi to talk to him in private. They both left the women to go outside to discuss what's been on Munenori's mind.

"What did you need to talk about?" Musashi asked.

"I want you to come with Shion and me to Kazuki Village. You would be of greater use for this war," Munenori said sternly.

Musashi frowned at Munenori's request. If Musashi goes with them, then it would mean him leaving Hikari behind. He wouldn't mind fighting in this war because fighting is all he knows, but would he consider leaving Hikari?

"I know you don't want to leave your woman, but if you help me fight for peace then you and she will live a better life. She can bare your children and you both won't have any problems raising them in a peaceful environment," Munenori explained.

Musashi thought for a moment then nodded. "I'll aid you for Hikari."

"Good." Munenori knew they have a better chance of winning this war with Musashi by their side.

"Lord?" Shion walked up to the men.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Are we departing soon?" She asked.

"Yes, now." Munenori turned his attention to Musashi. "You have a short moment to say good-bye," he ordered him.

Musashi frowned and rushed to the house to say his farewell to his lover.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shion questioned.

"He's coming with us."

"Really?" Shion is shocked that her lord considered asking for help, but she's happy he did. She knows Musashi will be good in combat, but she felt bad for him leaving her sister.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs. "You can't leave me here! I don't want you to put yourself in danger, Musashi! You promised me you would never leave me!"

"Hikari, I want to fight for us. If we win this war, then we can live a great future," he soothed.

"We can live a great future without you risking your life!" She spat.

"No, we can't. Munenori needs me and I'm willing to help. I want to do this. I promise I'll come back a stronger man, and I'll be with you for the rest of my life," he confessed.

Tears rolled down Hikari's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want to be alone. She's used to waking up every morning secure because she knew Musashi is near.

"I don't want you to go." She sobbed.

"It's for the best. I'll be back before you know it and we can live peacefully," he whispered in her hair.

She tightened her grip on him as she kept sobbing in his chest. She wants to stay by his side forever, but how is she going to when he's leaving her to risk his life for their future?

"Will you promise me that you'll survive?" She knew her question is silly, but she needs hope for comfort.

"Yes, I'll stay alive for you, for us," he grinned.

"Thank you." She finally let go of him and wiped her tears violently off her face.

"Let's go. I don't want to waste any more time," Munenori shouted from outside.

"God, I hate him," she mumbled.

"He's a good man, Hikari," he corrected her.

"Whatever… Can you promise me another thing?" She pleaded.

"Anything."

"Make sure he doesn't break my sister's heart."

"Got it." Musashi nodded.

Musashi and Hikari shared a passionate kiss before he left her to start his journey with the lord and his servant.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Traveling to Kazuki Village wasn't a problem for the two samurais and Shion, yet Munenori had a bad feeling something is going to happen between him and Shion. He shouldn't worry about her but instead, focus on winning this war.

"We're here," Munenori muttered as they stepped foot in Kazuki Village.

"What now?" Musashi asked.

"I'm going to see the headman, you two can do whatever you please," Munenori said as he left them to go to the mansion.

"Um, okay, so what do you want to do, Shion?" Musashi sighed.

"Want to go into town and look around?" She suggested.

"Yeah, okay!" He grinned.

Musashi and Shion headed into town to look at the different shops and markets. A lot of people eyed Musashi, but the two of them paid no mind to the villager's judgment. They all were frightened of Musashi especially of his reputation of killing for money.

"You stayed here, right?" Musashi questioned as Shion is looking through kimonos.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you like it?"

Shion bit her lip. "Not really. The villagers aren't that friendly, but maybe it's because I felt out of place. I'm sure everyone else likes it."

"I already feel out of place," Musashi said in a low voice.

"Well, we have each other, so maybe we can manage." Shion gently smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right! We can do it, together!" He cheered.

They both laughed until something caught Shion's eye. She saw a hairpin that's in a glass case. She walked up to it to examine its beauty. It had three big diamonds on it, but she gasped to see how much it's worth.

"Wow, only princesses and wealthy men can afford that thing." Musashi's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's sure pretty, though." Shion couldn't take her eyes off of it until Munenori came out of nowhere and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello, Munenori," Shion greeted.

"No one knows anything about Nobunaga's next move," Munenori sighed in annoyance.

"He probably got another ronin or something. I bet he figured out I bailed." Musashi shrugged.

"Whatever he's up to, we'll be ready," Munenori said with determination.

"Right," Shion and Musashi said in unison.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori showed Musashi his guestroom in the town's mansion while Shion settles in the Lord's master bedroom. She's happy that her lord wanted her to come with him, but she couldn't help but feel useless here. She knows everyone in this town looks down on her.

"Shion?" Munenori called out her name as he entered the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out tonight with some of the samurais. I won't be back until early morning," he said sternly.

Shion's heart dropped. "Okay, I'll be here." She tried her best not to show her lord sadness.

Munenori frowned as Shion sat in a chair with her shoulder's back. She stared at her hands on her lap while Munenori wondered why she isn't upset he's leaving her for the whole night. Doesn't she care he might be with another?

Shion knew what samurais do all night long because her husband would do the exact same thing. Munenori is going to drink with them and go to a brothel for the rest of the night. She tried her best not to think about him with a geisha. Why would she anyways? He didn't belong to her.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori left Shion to go enjoy his night while she went outside to enjoy the cool breeze and the full moon that is high in the sky. She immediately spotted Musashi who is swinging his sword up and down. He must be practicing…

"Shion?" He put his sword back in his scabbard.

"Oh, hello. You don't have to stop for my sake." She gently smiled at him.

"It's okay. I was getting tired anyways." Musashi sat next to her as they both looked up at the stars.

"I bet you miss my sister," Shion said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought, but it would be nice to live a peaceful life if we win this war," he whispered.

"Well, I'm happy the lord asked you to come along. I know we'll win this war if you two work together. You are both really strong," she complimented.

"Thanks, Shion. So, Munenori went out, huh?"

Shion sighed. "Yes, he won't be back until morning."

"Yeah, he asked me to go, but obviously, I'm not going to go when I have someone waiting for me in a different village."

"My sister is very lucky to have you. Thank you for staying loyal for her."

"You have someone loyal to you," Musashi said.

"Huh? Who?" Shion asked.

"Munenori."

"Oh, we aren't together. He is probably going to a brothel tonight, but I understand. He's a bachelor, so…"

Musashi snorted. "He didn't sound thrilled to go out tonight. I guess the samurais wouldn't leave him alone until he finally said yes. I'm sure he'll come back late tonight, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Shion lied.

"Whatever you say, Shion."

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion is wide-awake as she kept tossing and turning in the king sized bed. She wondered what her Lord is doing at this exact moment.

She heard the bedroom door open and she shut her eyes tightly. Who would come in the room, she pondered to herself, but her natural instinct is to pretend to be asleep.

She felt someone pushing her hair away from her face gently. Her heart started to race a million miles per hour, but she still kept her eyes closed. She then felt the pressure of the bed sinking from the person sitting down.

Shion also could smell… Tobacco? That means…

"Lord?" She opened her eyes and sat up from the bed.

"Did I wake you?" He asked as he inhaled then exhaled smoke from his pipe.

"No," she whispered.

Munenori sighed as he continued to puff out smoke from his pipe.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow morning?" Shion questioned softly.

"I changed my mind… I didn't even want to go out tonight, but the men wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. They're all at the brothel now," he explained.

"I see…"

"What? Didn't you want me to come back?" He raised a brow at her.

"No, I did… I'm just wondering, m'lord."

"I'm wondering myself…"

"What?"

"I'm wondering why I would come back here, to you. I couldn't get you out of my head as soon as I left you," he confessed. "It's annoying, Shion."

"Sorry?" She felt her stomach do a front flip. He thought about her as much as she thought about him…

Munenori sighed as he kept smoking his pipe. Each and every day he grows to like this woman more and more. It's getting to the point where she's taking over him and he curses her for it. Has he become weak, or is it because he figured the true meaning of love?

"I got you something," he muttered as he pulled out a gift from the inside of his kimono.

Shion crawled down to sit next to Munenori on the foot of the bed.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Lord."

He handed her the gift and she opened it but gasped when she saw it's the hairpin she examined earlier.

"How did you…?"

Munenori interrupted. "You couldn't take your eyes off of it, so I got it for you."

"Thank you…" Shion stared at it in awe. She's grateful for his gratitude, but she felt bad he spent all this money for her. Yes, he's very wealthy, but still. Why would he bother spending money on someone who's beneath him?

"You have to do something in return," he said as he leaned his face closer to hers.

Shion blushed. "Um, sure, anything."

"You have to stay close to me, for all eternity." He pressed his lips against hers and she didn't hesitate to accept his kiss.

 _He wants her around for all eternity._


	13. Chapter 13 - Weren't Meant To Be

Chapter 13

They Weren't Meant To Be Together

The next morning, Shion tried to put the hairpin that Munenori gave her in her hair, but it didn't seem to lay right no matter where she placed it. Munenori watched her from behind and took a deep breath before walking over to her to take it out of her grasp.

"Let me," he whispered and he easily placed it where it looked perfect on her.

Shion's eyes sparkled as she looked at her reflection. It's very beautiful. "Thank you, Lord."

"I have an order for you," he said sternly.

Shion turned her back on the mirror to give her Lord her full attention. "Of course, anything."

"I want you to start training with us to prepare for the war. I'm not going to have you risking your life on the battlefield, but just in case something happens, you'll have some knowledge on how to fight."

Shion nodded. "If that is what you want me to do, then I will do it."

Shion never believed that violence was the answer, but after being around Munenori, she knew violence is the only way to survive in this cruel world. She'll fight for her sister, mother, and most importantly, her lord.

"Good. Your training starts now," Munenori smirked as he watched Shion's eyes widened.

She has to train now? This was all happening so fast for her…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Shion stood next to Musashi in the back of the line while Munenori stood up front, commanding everyone to go a fast pace. They were all swinging wooden swords up and down, but Shion was struggling. The wooden sword is very heavy plus she felt her hands growing sore from blisters that are forming in her grasp.

"Shion, go faster! You're too slow!" Munenori shouted at her.

"Yes, Lord," she answered as she tried to go a faster pace, but it wasn't good enough…

She looked at Musashi at the corner of her eye and he wasn't even breaking a sweat! She wasn't shocked because he's the best around, but her standing next to him made her look pitiful.

It didn't matter where she stood, though. All the samurais would make her look weak. This was a lot harder than Shion thought.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll get better if you keep practicing. I can help you train too!" Musashi grinned.

"Really?! Thank you, Musashi." Shion grinned back.

"STOP TALKING IN THE BACK!" Munenori yelled at the two of them.

"Damn, talk about strict," Musashi muttered causing Shion to laugh at his comment.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

After training was done, Musashi headed in the sauna with the rest of the samurais while Shion and Munenori went to the private bath in the mansion. Shion couldn't take her eyes off her hands that were full of blisters. She wondered if she should be happy she tried her best or be disappointed she wasn't good enough.

"Come here," Munenori whispered as he extended his arms out to her.

She slowly went into the tub and sat on his lap while he tightly wrapped his arms around her stomach. He then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I have a question for you," he said sternly.

"What is it?" She turned her head to the side to look into his eyes.

He hesitated before asking his question. "Would you consider being around me if I choose to be a normal man?"

"You are a normal man, lord," she answered.

"No, I mean without the Yagyu title."

"Of course, Munenori. Where is this coming from? Do you think I'm only your servant because of your title?"

"Turn around," he ordered.

Shion turned her body around so she was straddling him, but her face was bright red as a tomato. They have seen each other naked plenty of times, yet Shion still gets nervous around him…

"I don't think you're around me for that reason. The reason why I'm asking is because I might want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the only way that will happen is if I drop my title and become a normal man. If I kept the title, then I would be forced to marry a princess and the only way I would have you is a mistress, but I don't want anyone else; just you," he explained.

Shion felt tears of joy forming in her eyes. "You would drop everything just to be with me?" Is she dreaming? She never thought Munenori would make a big decision that could change his future, but would it affect peace on this earth?

"Yes, I thought about it many of times and I want to be with you," he muttered as his cheeks started to get rosy.

"But what about the war and your people? I don't want to ruin anything…"

He interrupted her. "I'll drop my title after we win the war. We'll live peacefully just like that big oaf and your sister."

"Munenori…"

He leaned in and claimed her lips and she gladly accepted his kiss. She then unexpectedly pulled away while Munenori glared at her for stopping.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Shion… I…"

"Lord? Your father is here to see you. He said it's urgent!" A maid interrupted by pounding on the bathroom door.

Shion and Munenori looked at each other with widened eyes. He knew his father would sooner or later try to intervene between them, but he's ready to give up his title to one of his brother's, but it has to be after the war, so we can still have a chance in leading the men to victory.

"Everything will be fine, I'll see you later," he whispered to her.

Shion nodded but she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She grew guilty for not believing in her Lord.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Lord Munenori took a deep breath before meeting his father in the dining area. As soon as he stepped foot into the room, he knew what his father is going to try to do because he saw a princess with long blue hair standing next to him.

"Son, I want you to meet your wife, Princess Akemi."

Munenori couldn't help himself but snort at his father's request. "I'm not marrying her."

"You must. I want to have children before this war is over," his father said bluntly.

"I'll have my children with Shion," Munenori countered.

"Is that the peasant he's with now?" Princess Akemi asked the father.

"Not for long," he answered with a smirk.

"After this war, I'll gladly give up my title. One of my brother's would be better suited for the heir of the Yagyu family," Munenori said bluntly.

The father began to chuckle. "If you refuse this proposal, then your title will be taken away now. Are you going to risk all these people's lives for a middle-class woman? We have a better chance of winning this war if you lead these people, but they won't follow you if you no longer matter in the Yagyu family."

Munenori clenched his teeth. "Why can't you wait until the war is over?! I'm giving up the title for you! What more do you want?!"

"I want you to keep the title until your last days on earth, son. I'm doing what's best for you and for our family. See, what happens when you let a simple woman control your emotions? I bet she wouldn't stay with you after you become a "normal" man."

"We already discussed the matters and she's willing to stay by my side," he whispered harshly.

"I'm sure she'll change her mind once you mean nothing," his father stated.

"You're willing to have everyone's lives end for a stupid peasant?!" Akemi shouted out.

Munenori ignored the princess as he glared at his father. "My goal in this life is to bring peace to all the villages, after that, I want to live a normal life."

"Well, I refuse your offer. What's it going to be, son? Your peasant woman or all the people that hope you bring them everlasting peace?"

Munenori hesitated before making his decision. He knew he couldn't talk his father into keeping the title until after the war. Once his father has his mind made up, he never goes back on his word.

Is he willing to give up Shion easily? His hands are tied. There's nothing he can do. He knew fate would not let them be together no matter how hard he tries. He can't lose this war for her…

"Fine," he muttered.

"I knew you would come around." His father smiled.

"When am I supposed to marry?" Munenori asked in a low voice.

"In a couple of days," his father answered simply.

Munenori snorted. "Are you serious?!"

"I want kids right away, and I want you to tell your little peasant about it now!" His father spat.

Munenori rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I want to do it privately."

"No, I want to witness it!" The Princess chimed in.

Munenori looked at his father to protest, but his father smirked at him instead.

"Let your wife go with you, son."

Munenori sighed as he turned his back on his father to tell Shion the bad news. He felt as if the wind was knocked out of him from his father's request. He tried to get out of it, but it wasn't enough…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi and Shion were outside talking but immediately stopped their conversation when Munenori and Princess Akemi came up to them. Shion already knew the news by the way the princess held her Lord's hand.

Munenori looked at Shion with hurt in his eyes. "Shion, I…"

"He's done with you, peasant! We are getting married in a couple of days and he wants nothing to do with you." Akemi interrupted.

Munenori glared at her as Musashi put his hand on Shion's slumped shoulder for support.

"I… Understand," Shion whispered. She couldn't look into Munenori's eyes…

"And I want that! There's no point in a peasant to wear it!" Akemi pointed at Shion's present Munenori gave to her.

"Oh, um. Right." Shion didn't hesitate to take the diamond hairpin out of her hair. She went to give it to her gently, but the princess snatched it out of her hand.

"I gave that to her as a present," Munenori mumbled.

"Is there a problem, husband? You don't want your father to know you are going against me, right?" Princess Akemi batted her eyes at him.

Munenori snorted as Shion cleared her throat.

"Congratulations," Shion tried to sound sincere, but her voice cracked.

"Shion," Munenori said her name in a low voice.

"We don't need your praise, be gone, peasant!" Akemi spat.

"Excuse me." Shion walked away from them as tears were streaming down her face. She had to cover her mouth from sobbing out loud.

Musashi glared at Munenori before running after Shion to comfort her. Munenori hates himself for breaking her heart. She didn't deserve it. He almost confessed his love to her, yet he's happy he got interrupted. They weren't meant to be together.

"I want a banquet tonight in our honor!" Akemi cheered.

"I have to get up early to train the men, it's not happening," Munenori answered bluntly.

"Fine, I'll just tell your father…"

"Whatever, we can have a stupid banquet!" Munenori snapped at his soon to be wife.

"Great!" She grinned. "Um, husband?"

The word "husband" made him cringed especially when it's coming out of her mouth…

"What?"

"Can you put this hair pin in for me?" She asked innocently.

Munenori's eyes widened as he grabbed Shion's present out of Akemi's grasp and put it in her hair. He swore the hairpin looked a lot better on Shion than her.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi didn't know what to say to help soothe Shion, but he let her stay in his guest room while he trained himself in the woods to give her space. He's annoyed when he found out Munenori is throwing a banquet in honor of his engagement.

Musashi grew pissed every time he thought of Munenori and wondered if he should continue to follow him in this war. Why couldn't Musashi just go after Nobunaga himself? He had a good chance in defeating him. He doesn't need Munenori…

"Musashi," Munenori greeted him out of nowhere.

Musashi gave Munenori a cold glare as he continued to swing his sword up and down. He wasn't stopping his training for him.

"Where's Shion?" Munenori asked sternly.

"Why would you care? Don't you have to get ready for your banquet?" Musashi muttered.

"I need to talk to her!"

"About what? Explain why you are leading her on?!" Musashi shouted as he swung his sword at him, but in a blink of an eye, Munenori blocked his attack with his own sword.

"I'm not leading her on! This is for the best!" Munenori slashed at him, but Musashi easily blocked it.

"Yeah, she's crying, but it's for the best," Musashi said sarcastically.

"If I picked her over my family's name then we would lose this war," Munenori explained coldly.

Musashi smirked. "Are you afraid that your little samurais won't follow you into battle?"

Munenori snorted as he went to attack Musashi again, but no surprise, Musashi blocked his attack. "I need them to win this war. They won't follow me if I lose my family's title!" Munenori grunted as their swords were still clashing.

"Man, you're weak… I could take on Nobunaga myself. I don't need any men to back me up."

"Get real! He has a lot of men fighting for him, there's no way a single person can defeat all of them including him!" Munenori clenched his teeth.

"Whatever you say. You're the boss… Go enjoy your banquet," Musashi said as he put his sword back in his scabbard.

"I won't until I talk to Shion."

"I'm not telling you where she is. A cold man like you doesn't deserve her. You're getting married to a princess, so go get married, but don't lead my sister-in-law on anymore."

Munenori's eyes widened. "I'm not leading her on!"

"Why are you holding on to her then? Are you afraid she'll move on and find someone who will treat her better than you?" Musashi asked in a harsh whisper.

Munenori, in anger, went to slash at Musashi as Musashi took his sword out of his scabbard just in time to block his attack.

"I'M HOLDING ON TO HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Munenori shouted out.

Musashi smirked at the lord's confession while Munenori put his sword back in his scabbard, but he had a hard time because his hands were shaking. He's in love with her, but he can't be with her… He hated his fate.

Musashi went to say something, but Munenori turned his back on him to leave the ronin with his words. Munenori cursed Musashi's life for having it easy. Munenori would do anything to be a wandering samurai with no rules or demands.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

The banquet has started and Munenori drank one drink after the other. He figured he would get his mind off of Shion if he got drunk, but it did the opposite. He didn't give up as he kept chugging.

His wife to be tried to talk to him, but he would ignore her. He scanned the whole room hoping to see Shion or Musashi but none of them attended the banquet.

After a little while, Munenori grew tired and headed into the master bedroom to sleep, but Akemi followed after him and immediately straddled him. He went to protest, but she stole his words with a kiss. He accepted it because he figured he would have to sleep with her sooner or later since she's his wife.

He felt his stomach forming into knots as they kept kissing. She opened the front of his kimono. God, he wished Shion was the one doing this to him.

Munenori couldn't get his mind off of Shion as Akemi is struggling to take his kimono off. His head is spinning from the alcohol and feelings for his servant.

 _I can't do this._ He thought to himself as he roughly pushed her off of him.

"Munenori?! What are you doing?" Akemi grunted.

"The wedding is off," he muttered and stood up from the bed. He made sure his kimono is fixed before he goes looking for his forbidden love.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"Where is she?!" Munenori shouted out at Musashi who is outside, watching the stars.

Musashi gently smiled at him before answering. "She's in my room."

Munenori didn't waste any more time with the ronin as he rushed back into the mansion to see Shion. He hoped she wasn't asleep because he needed her so badly…

He's in front of the guest room and he took a deep breath before entering the dark room. He could hear her sobbing softly in the bed.

"Shion?" He called out her name softly.

She stopped sobbing, but she didn't answer him. Munenori felt his heart sinking because he knew she was crying about him…

"I need to talk to you," he whispered as he pulled the covers away from her face.

Shion is happy he couldn't see her puffy eyes from crying all day. "Lord, please leave me alone. I don't want to see you right now."

"I broke the engagement off. My father tried to talk me into thinking I needed these men to help me win this war, but I don't care anymore. I'm going to fight with or without them. I realized today that I couldn't let you go because I'm in love with you, Shion Sumiko," Munenori confessed as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently played with her hair.

"Munenori are you…"

"Yes, I'm drunk, but I mean it, Shion, I love you," he said it with more force than kindness.

Shion sat up from the bed and touched his face softly with her fingertips. "I love you too, Lord."

"Don't call me that anymore. I'm no longer the heir of the Yagyu family, but a regular man."

"Munenori," she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

"You accept my new fate, right?" He asked.

"As long as I'm apart of it then yes." Shion wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My new fate is all about you and nothing else."

"Munenori."

"I won't let anyone get in our way. Not anymore," he stated as he gently pushed her on the bed to be on top of her.

Munenori can touch her, kiss her, and love her as much as he wants now. No one can tell him, otherwise for he is a regular man.


	14. Chapter 14 - Natural Leader

Chapter 14

Natural Leader

Shion woke up from Munenori playing with her hair. It is still nighttime and she's worried that he's having second thoughts about his decision. He might have sobered up, realizing he could not give up his family's title.

"Can't you sleep?" She asked gently.

"No, a lot is on my mind…"

Shion bit her lip before responding. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not at all. I'm figuring out tactics on how I'm going to defeat Nobunaga and his men on my own," he muttered.

"Munenori, I don't think your men will go against you…"

He interrupted her. "No one is going to follow a regular man."

"You don't know that, and besides, you have me and Musashi."

Munenori couldn't help but chuckle at her naïve thinking, but maybe he did have a good chance of winning this war with Musashi by his side. He started to think back when Musashi stated he can defeat Nobunaga on his own.

Munenori knew he's talking out of his ass, yet he did have a little faith in him. Both of the men are the strongest around, but is Munenori building them up too much?

"Munenori…" Shion said his name softly.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"No, I understand. Please, don't stress yourself, okay?" She ran her hand up and down his naked chest.

"I won't if you make me relax," he said seductively as he pinned her wrists down on the mattress.

"Munenori, my body is sore from early this evening... Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Shion asked pleadingly.

"Silly, woman. When we get married, we are doing this all night, every night," he smirked.

Shion felt her body growing hot from his comment. Would she survive after their constant lovemaking?

He kissed her lips firmly and she accepted his kiss. He then forced his tongue inside her mouth. Shion immediately moaned in between their kisses. She always felt dirty for her unexpected sounds. She could never recognize her own voice when he makes her feel good.

"Where are we going to go after this war?" He asked as he kept kissing her.

"If we have no place to go, I'm sure my mother can take us in," she answered.

Munenori laughed at her comment. He could picture them two with the big oaf and her annoying sister…

"You really want around your family, huh?" He licked her neck up and down, causing her to shiver.

"Yes, but I'll go where ever you want to go."

Shion felt her body heating up as Munenori traveled his kisses from her neck to her breasts. He started to pay attention to her right nipple as he tugged at the other with his fingers.

"We can live in the same village as your family, but I want our own house. I'll work to provide us," Munenori said as he kept sucking her right nipple.

"I'll work for us too," she suggested as she arched her back from the pleasure running through her.

"No, all I want you to do is bear my children," he whispered while he started to travel kisses again, but this time, he stopped at her sex and didn't hesitate to lick up and down her flesh.

"You want to have children with me?" Shion felt warmth in her heart. She's going to be a mother soon. It has been her dream to become a great mother.

"Yeah, I want to start a family with you." He looked up at her while he kept licking up and down her sex.

"I would want that more than anything, Munenori." She moaned out as she felt his tongue inside her.

 _We have to win this war, first._ Munenori thought to himself while he kept pumping his tongue in and out of her. He wanted to taste her soon. He'll never get tired of her juices.

"Munenori!" She came in his mouth.

He made sure he licked every last drop before guiding himself inside her. As soon as he was connected to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Their foreheads touched as he began to move in and out of her. She gently kissed him, but it turned passionate when Munenori took over. They both moaned softly as he started to go a faster pace.

"Fuck." He grunted. He felt her inside. She's always tight for him…

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

He pulled out of her and made her lay on her back so he can claim her from behind. He re-entered her and pumped in and out violently. She cried out for him as he held her hips tightly. He kept going faster and faster until she begged him for her to please him.

He sighed as he pulled out of her and sat on the bed while she straddled him. She guided himself inside her and arched her back as she began to move up and down for him.

He clenched his teeth from feeling her tight around him. It's like they were made for each other…

"Munenori, I'm close…"

"Me too." He kissed her lips hungrily.

She moved her hips faster until they both screamed out each other's names…

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Sore," she answered as she nuzzled against his naked chest.

Munenori chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't regret my decision if that is what you were concerned about."

Shion looked up at him and gently smiled. "I'm not going to lie, but I was worried… I thought you said all those things earlier because you were drunk."

"No, I meant every word."

"I'm glad."

"Shion?"

"Yes?"

Munenori took a deep breath. "Thank you for accepting me."

"What do you mean?" She asked confusingly.

"You accepted me as a regular man, I thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you. You're the one who changed for me. I'll do everything I can to make you happy." She kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I will do the same for you."

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori felt his throat closing up and his palms sweating. He stared at each and every man that all gathered around to hear his unexpected news. He knew they would go against him as soon as he announces he's no longer the heir of the Yagyu family.

He looked at Shion who stood beside him. She gave him a small nod of encouragement and for some reason that helped him a little bit.

"Everyone, listen." He shouted out to the men.

They all stopped their little conversations to give Munenori their full attention.

Munenori slowly inhaled then exhaled. "I am no longer the heir of the Yagyu family, but I'm still going after Nobunaga even if it means going alone…"

"I'm going with you!" Musashi interrupted him with a cheer.

Munenori went to glare at him until the other men began to raise their voices as well.

"I'm going with you too, Munenori!" Another shouted.

"Me too!" A different samurai yelled.

The crowd of men all chanted for Munenori and not one of them were going against them. Munenori tried his best not to show how shocked he was at the men's decision, but it failed when his eyes widened…

"I told you," Shion whispered to him.

"But, I don't understand," he muttered as he watched the men screaming for him.

"It is because they know you are a great leader, Munenori. They all know you are the one to lead them to victory," Shion said softly.

Munenori felt himself smiling as the men kept chanting for their leader. He knows for a fact, he will win this war and bring peace to all the villages, and build a better future for them all.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi is training Shion in the woods while Munenori went to the mansion to talk to the headman. I guess he wanted to see Munenori immediately.

"Wow, you're a fast learner!" Musashi praised as Shion kept swinging her wooden sword up and down.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, keep it up then you'll be better than most of Munenori's men!"

Shion smiled to herself as she kept swinging. Her hands must've got used to her training because they weren't forming blisters like they were when she first started…

"Why are you training her?" Munenori came up to them and glared at the two.

"I need more practice for the war, Munenori," Shion answered as she stopped swinging her wooden sword.

"I want to be the only one to train you," he muttered.

"But I want to help too!" Musashi pouted.

"She doesn't need your help!" Munenori snapped.

"Don't be rude, please." Shion frowned.

Munenori sighed. "I have no time for this. I found out from the headman that Nobunaga's son, Nobukatsu is going to invade this village in a couple of days. I want us to leave early tomorrow morning to meet them halfway so they don't go near this place."

"How did the headman get this information?" Musashi asked curiously.

"He hired a spy to go to Oda Village and he found out information first hand," Munenori answered.

"I see, well, alright then, I guess we'll have to defeat Nobukatsu before his father." Musashi pounded his chest.

"Shion, I want you to stay close to me at all times. Nobukatsu is a great leader like his father, this battle is going to be dangerous and I know we are going to lose a lot of men tomorrow," Munenori warned her.

Shion nodded slowly. "Okay, Munenori."

She placed her hand over her beating heart. This is going to be her first battle she ever encountered, yet she wasn't scared for herself, but for Munenori and his men. She didn't want anyone to lose their lives on the battlefield. She wants everyone to live for their families and their bright futures.


	15. Chapter 15 - Life Changing

**AUTHOR NOTE: LAST CHAPTER! I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story! It really means a lot!** **Keep a look out for the second and last sequel called** _ **The Gentle Ronin.**_ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 15

Life Changing

It was the next day, and Munenori, Musashi, Shion, and the samurais have been walking in the woods all day. They haven't stopped to rest because their leader wants to get as close as he possibly can to Nobukatsu.

Munenori's goal is to ambush him and his men tomorrow evening, and he figured if they don't rest until the sunsets, then they'll end up running into Nobukatsu by then.

"Can't we rest for a couple of minutes?!" Musashi complained.

"No, not until the sunsets," Munenori answered bluntly.

"We've been walking all day!" Musashi pouted.

"I want to make sure Nobukatsu is killed as soon as possible," Munenori sighed at the big oaf.

"It's not like he's going to slay the village! We already have a head start. The latest we'll run into him is the day after tomorrow," Musashi explained.

"Fine, if you want us to rest then we shall, but not too long!" Munenori snapped.

All the samurais sighed in relief for they were all tired from walking all morning and day. Musashi was the only brave one to speak out for them to rest. Of course, the samurais were scared to ask themselves.

The samurais and Musashi all sat on the ground to give their feet a rest while Shion and Munenori sat by the lake. Shion took out her samurai sword that Munenori gave her this morning out of her scabbard and examined it. She never owned a weapon, let alone held one before…

"Shion, remember to stay by me at all times," Munenori muttered.

"I know, I will. I hope we can defeat Nobukatsu without him killing any of our men," she said with hope as she put her sword back in her scabbard.

"That would be impossible. It's going to be brutal when we encounter him and his men," he whispered.

Shion felt her shoulders slump in disappointment as Munenori wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Their poor families…" Shion's voice trailed.

"Don't worry about them, but worry about us. It's all about survival, Shion. We have to survive for our future family."

Shion felt her heart sinking. She knew Munenori was right, but she still couldn't put herself before anyone else. She always thinks about others because it is in her nature. She'll never be selfish.

"How many children would you want from me?" Shion changed the subject so she can get her mind off of the men who are willing to risk their lives for her lover.

"One would be just fine," he answered.

"I think we should have three," Shion countered.

"Three, huh? I wouldn't mind that… I want them all to be boys."

"Why wouldn't you want any daughters?" Shion asked.

Munenori shrugged. "They're too emotional and needy."

Shion couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you think I'm emotional and needy since I'm a girl?"

"You're a woman not a girl anymore. There's a big difference, but no, I don't think you're needy and emotional even though you cry a lot."

Shion felt her face heating up. "Yes, I guess I am a little too emotional."

"It's fine, you're only human. It's hard to hide my own emotions, but it should've been second nature to me to hide them since I was raised to do so. I blame you for making me open up to people," he smirked.

"S-sorry." Shion stuttered.

"Fool, I didn't say it was a bad thing." He leaned in and pecked her lips with his own.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

After their little break, Munenori made everyone continue to walk until the sun has finally set. They set up a fire to cook food that they have found in the woods and to keep warm.

Everyone is exhausted from the long journey they have encountered and they all grew worried if they were mentally and physically ready for the battle against Nobukatsu.

"Are you full or are you still hungry?" Munenori asked Shion in concern.

"I'm full. How about you?"

"I'm fine," he answered simply.

Shion gently smiled at him while he started to play with her hair until one of his samurais came up to them.

"Sir, there's a cave a little far down to the right. You two can use it while the rest of us sleep here," the samurai said politely.

"Alright, thank you. Come, Shion." Munenori stood up from the ground and offered his lover his hand.

Shion accepted his hand and they both headed towards the cave while everyone else lied on the ground to go to sleep.

"Are you cold?" Munenori tightened his grip as they walked hand in hand.

"I'm okay."

"Your hand is cold," he mumbled.

They entered the cave and Munenori immediately ordered her to sit on his lap, so he could keep her warm. She nuzzled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, the more that I thought about it, I wouldn't mind having a daughter," Munenori said out of nowhere.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realized she would be just like you," he whispered.

Shion felt warmth in her heart while he kissed her head.

"I hope our children look like you," she said softly.

"I actually want them all to look like you," he confessed.

"Munenori…"

"If they do end up looking like me, we might have to have more children until a couple looks exactly like you," Munenori stated.

"I can't wait to be a mother. I know I'll do everything in my power to be a great one."

"I know you will be the perfect wife and mother of our children."

Shion felt her eyelids growing heavy from the long day they had together, but something was on her mind… Why is Munenori thinking about children when they are all fighting an important battle tomorrow?

She's happy he's constantly thinking about their future, but it wasn't like him to not be one hundred percent concern about Nobukatsu.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori made everyone get up bright and early to continue their search for Nobukatsu. Everyone hopes they find him soon, so they can get this battle done and over with even though they know their lives are on the line.

"Why the long face, Musashi?" Shion asked him.

"I'm just thinking about Hikari. I miss waking up every morning and seeing her, you know?"

"Well, hopefully, you'll see her soon. I know she misses you dearly." Shion gently smiled at him.

Musashi returned her smile as they all kept walking, but Munenori stopped in his tracks unexpectedly.

"Munenori?" Shion questioned.

"I hear people coming this way," he whispered.

"It's probably them! Finally, let's get ready to attack!" Musashi cheered.

"Quiet! We're all going to ambush them," Munenori ordered the men.

They all nodded as everyone took out their swords. Shion hesitated, but she took hers out as well, but Munenori put his hand on her shoulder firmly.

"Shion…"

She interrupted her lover. "I know, I'll stay close to you, promise."

"Just attack when necessary, but I'll protect you until this battle is over," he said sternly.

"Alright, thank you…" Her voice trailed.

Munenori examined the men that were coming their way, and he recognized Nobunaga Oda's son. He had long black hair just like his father's and his eyes were slanted like his too.

"ATTACK!" Munenori shouted out of nowhere, but the men did as he commanded.

"What?!" Nobukatsu gasped as Munenori's men started to slash all of his allies.

Munenori's men only killed a few with their surprise attack before Nobukatsu ordered his men to attack them as well.

The sound of swords clashing against each other filled the woods. Men from both parties were getting killed or injured, but they kept attacking each other, regarding their losses of their companions.

"Well, it's an honor, Munenori," Nobukatsu greeted as he pointed his sword at him.

"Wish I can say the same," Munenori smirked.

Before they wasted any more time, they both charged at each other with their swords while Shion observed. She couldn't see their blades because of how fast they were slashing each other.

Both Nobukatsu and Munenori kept blocking each other's attacks as they kept swinging their swords until Nobukatsu eyed Shion…

"Is that your wife to be?" Nobukatsu asked as he kept attacking.

Munenori glared for he knew he might try to attack her. "So, what if it is?"

"Well, wouldn't it be a shame if she died right before you?" In a blink of an eye, Nobukatsu went to slash at Shion, but she hurried and blocked his blade with her sword.

Munenori clenched his teeth as he stabbed Nobukatsu in the back while Nobukatsu's and Shion's swords were still clashing.

"Damn it!" Nobukatsu screamed out.

His shouting caused his men to charge at Shion and Munenori to protect their leader.

"Shion, get behind me!" Munenori ordered as he started to slay the men.

Shion nodded and did as he said while Munenori's men and Musashi attacked the people that were surrounding them.

"Are you okay?" Musashi asked Shion as he kept attacking Oda's men.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered as she looked at all the dead bodies from both parties scattered around, but something else caught her eye, Nobukatsu is crawling towards Munenori and he's going to strike him from behind!  
"MUNENORI!" Shion cried out as she pushed her lover away to block Nobukatsu's attack. His blade pierced Shion's back and she cried out in pain…

"SHION!" Munenori shouted. He didn't notice Nobukatsu and Shion were behind him. He was too busy trying to fight off these men…

He crouched down and picked her body up. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Psh, don't tell me you're crying over a woman? Rumors state how you're a cold, emotionless samurai, but you're nothing but a fool!" Nobukatsu chuckled.

Munenori ignored him as he stared at Shion. "Wake up, please!"

"I'm fine, Munenori… Are you? He didn't attack you, right?" She asked weakly.

Munenori choked out. He hated how she put people before her… She risked her life for him.

Nobukatsu went to attack, Munenori since he's not paying attention, but Musashi came out of nowhere and stabbed him from behind. He pushed his blade all the way through until his body was useless.

"No one attacks my sister-in-law!" Musashi screamed.

Munenori's eyes widened as he saw Nobukatsu lying there, dead, but he was more concerned about Shion than this stupid battle…

"Get her out of here, the men and I will take care of the rest of the men. We should be right behind you. It won't take us long," Musashi ordered.

Munenori nodded before sprinting out of the battlefield. He needs to get her back to Kazuki Village and fast! He kept calling her name to make sure she was okay, but she wouldn't answer him for she fell into a deep sleep. He occasionally would check her pulse to make sure she's still alive.

He can't lose her. He has done everything in his power to be with her and he'll be damned if he lets her die!

He can't live without her.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

The only time Munenori stopped running was to tend to her wounds, but as soon as he was finished, he continued to run to go back to Kazuki Village. He would go to another village, but there were none around him. Kazuki Village is the only closest one.

His men have not caught up to him yet, but that was the least of his worries. He needs to get her a doctor and fast!

"Munenori!" He heard Musashi calling out to him.

"Can't stop… Need to keep going," he said with determination even though he's exhausted, but he won't stop until he knows Shion is in good hands.

"Look behind you!" Musashi yelled.

"I have no time!" Munenori snapped.

"Please?!"

Munenori sighed before turning around to see Musashi on horseback. "Where did you get that? Never mind! Take her to Kazuki Village now," Munenori ordered.

"Hand her over and I'll be happy to do it!" Musashi grinned.

Munenori handed her to Musashi and Musashi had a tight grip on her.

"Oh, by the way, we won the battle, but you probably figured that out," Musashi said before leaving Munenori.

Munenori gently smiled as he watched Musashi riding away with his future wife. If it weren't for him, then Munenori would've lost the battle and the only person that mattered to him.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Munenori took a little break by the river. He wanted his men to meet up with him so they could all go to Kazuki Village together, but they were taken too long.

He didn't lose as many men as he thought, and he was grateful they won the battle thanks to Musashi…

He took a deep breath and enjoyed the peace and quiet until…

"MUSASHI?! MUSASHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He heard a girl calling out for the gentle ronin.

Munenori rolled his eyes when he recognized the girl's voice. "Hikari…"

"Where's Musashi?!" Hikari spat at him.

"He took your sister back to Kazuki Village. She needs medical attention."

"Is she alright?!" She gasped.

"I think so. I wanted to make sure she got treated fast so I gave her to the big oaf," he explained coldly.

Hikari sat next to Munenori on a rock as he focused his attention on the river.

"I heard the news," she whispered.

"What news?"

"About you changing your fate for my sister," she answered.

Munenori sighed. "So, everyone knows now, great."

"You don't want people to know?"

"It's not that, I just don't like people knowing my personal life, but no matter. I'll soon live a normal life with your sister."

"You really do care for her, huh? I was wrong, I'm sorry I judged you. I just didn't want to see my sister get hurt."

"No, I understand. It's fine." Munenori gently smiled at her.

"Thank you for not breaking her heart."

Munenori snorted. "Such a strange thing to thank me for…"

"Hey, I care for her, so!" Hikari giggled.

"As do I."

Hikari and Munenori grew silent as they both stared at the river, waiting for his men to show up to go back to Kazuki Village.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Musashi did as Munenori ordered and took Shion to the Village's hospital. She is still unconscious, but the doctor told him that he had nothing to worry about which made Musashi relieved.

Musashi stayed by her side, but someone came in the room. Musashi never recognized the man before, yet he looked a lot like Munenori.

"Um, do you need anything?" Musashi asked confusingly.

"Is she okay?" The man asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious. The doctor told me she needs her rest, that's all."

The man walked over to the other side of the bed to get a better look of the woman. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Do you know her?" Musashi questioned.

"Um, yeah." The man paused and took a deep breath. "If you don't mind me asking, how did she get hurt?"

"She shielded Munenori from Nobunaga's son's blade," Musashi answered.

The man's eyes widened and he gasped in shocked. "She protected my son?!"

"YOU'RE MUNENORI'S FATHER?!" Musashi shouted out.

The father ignored him and touched Shion's cheek lightly. This woman risked her life for his son…

Shion unexpectedly moaned out in pain before opening her eyes. The first person she saw was her lover's father and she felt her heart sinking when they locked eyes.

"Are you alright?" The father asked.

"Y-yeah. Where's Munenori?! Is he okay?!" She went to sit up, but the father stopped her by pushing her body back down on the bed.

"He's fine, Shion. He should be here soon…" Musashi answered her question.

"That's good to hear… So, did we win the battle? Is everyone okay?" She hoped no more men got killed.

"A couple more men died on the battlefield, but we did win the battle," Musashi sighed.

"I see."

The three of them grew silent until Munenori's father asked Musashi to leave the room, so he could talk to Shion in private.

Musashi was hesitant, but he did as he said.

The father waited until Musashi was out of their sights before he spoke to her. "I underestimated you."

"Sir?"

"You are fit to be my son's wife. I'm sorry I have judged you," he whispered.

Shion didn't know what to say to Munenori's father. He finally accepts her, but how should she thank him? What should she say? He took the words right out of her mouth.

"I thought you were using him for his money and fame, but I was wrong. You accepted him as a regular man and you risked your life for him. You proved me and the rest of the Yagyu family wrong," he said sternly.

"Sir…"

"Thank you, Shion. I hope you accept my apology."

"I do, thank you, sir." Shion gave him a weak smile as she felt shooting pain from her wound.

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

Hikari, Munenori, and his men were finally in Kazuki Village. They all spotted Musashi right away as he is standing by the hospital.

"Is she okay?" Hikari asked as they walked up to him.

"Yeah, Munenori's father is talking to her now…"

"WHAT?!" Munenori interrupted him as he rushed inside the hospital to stop his father.

"Geez, he's getting worked up over nothing. He actually was worried about her," Musashi muttered to Hikari.

"Wait, really?!" Hikari's eyes widened.

Musashi nodded. "Yeah, but what are you doing here?! How did you get here?!" He asked in concern. There's no way she traveled all this way to find him?!

"I missed you so much, so I had to find you! I came here and some villagers said you were all going to slay Nobunaga's son. I then went into the woods to find you, but I ran into Munenori instead," she explained.

"You didn't encounter any Oda's men?"

"Nope." She grinned.

"Oh, geez, Hikari, please don't do that again. Your mother is probably worried sick," he sighed.

Hikari jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just be happy we are together again! I won't let you leave my side anymore!"

Musashi gently smiled at her. "I guess not. I think you are safer if you're around me anyways. I can't let you roam around by yourself anymore."

"Yeah, because if you make me go back home then I'll just go find you again!" She teased.

Musashi gently kissed her on the lips. "It's settled then. We'll never be apart."

 ***~*~*The Cold Samurai *~*~***

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Munenori barged in the room and threatened his father.

"Munenori, it's okay. We are just talking," Shion whispered.

"What about?! I don't know why he's here. I told him I want nothing to do with our family's title!" Munenori spat.

"But, you have to care, son. You are the heir after all," the father said simply.

"What?" Munenori's eyes widened.

"Yes, I accept her to be your wife. I was wrong and I'm sorry," his father whispered.

Munenori couldn't believe his ears. His father who NEVER goes back on his word has accepted Shion to be his wife and he got his title back as heir?!

"Um, thank you, father," Munenori mumbled.

"You're welcome, but I want grandchildren right away and I don't want you to put her in danger anymore! You shouldn't have let her protect you like that!" His father glared at his son.

"You're right. There's no excuse for her to get hurt because of me. I should've been the one to protect her." Munenori averted his gaze to the floor.

"No, it's no one's fault. I'm fine!" Shion insisted.

"You're wrong. There's no excuse for the heir to let his wife get injured!" The father protested.

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again," Munenori said with determination.

"Good. Now, when is the wedding?" The father asked.

"I want to wait until after the war," Munenori answered.

His father turned his attention to Shion for her opinion.

"I agree. I want to wait until after the war." She nodded.

"It is settled then." The father bowed before her.

Munenori cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I want to see her privately.

The father smirked. "Alright, you're the boss." He gave Shion a gentle smile before leaving them.

Munenori immediately sat on the bed to get closer to his soon to be wife. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just a little sore, but that is all. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Don't do that again, Shion. I can't afford to lose you. There's no purpose in this life without you."

Shion felt warmth inside her. "I can't make any promises because I feel the same way. I can't live without you."

Munenori sighed. "Shion…"

She reached up and touched his face lightly. "I'm happy your father gave your title back."

"Me too. It seems you didn't just change me, but my father as well. You are truly a God's gift to this earth." Munenori leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"I wouldn't go that far, lord."

"Don't call me that. I know I got my title back, but I want you to still treat me as a regular man, got it?"

Shion hesitated but nodded. "If that is what you want me to do, then I shall do it."

"Good."

Munenori and Shion locked eyes and they went to kiss each other again until Musashi and Hikari entered the room to check on Shion. Shion was a little upset that her sister traveled all this way on her own to see Musashi, but on, the other hand, she's happy to see her again.

She looked at the three of them that were around her and she grew grateful because she realized that everything from here on out is going to be okay as long as she has them by her side.

She's truly blessed to have them in her life.

Not only did she change the cold samurai's cruel ways, but she changed his father as well. She is truly ready to be the Heir's wife and a wonder mother.


End file.
